


Salem Nights

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM dynamics, Blood and Violence, Book Store Owner, Character Death, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Religious Conflict, Slow Burn, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, but it plays a small part, salem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: Salem Massachusetts 1692Erwin is going through the motions day in and day out. He works in his book shop and maintains polite appearances, but he's just so dissatisfied with it all. Nothing seems to ever happen in his small hometown of Salem. That is until a stranger arrives. Little does Erwin know, his life is about to take an unexpected turn.





	1. Something Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Salem Au set during the time of the witch trials. I wanna start off by saying that I'm writing this for fun, and It's probably gonna have some historical inaccuracies. I did a little research but not a lot. I was really eager to write this though, so I hope you enjoy.

_Salem Massachusetts 1692_

The best of summer had gone, and fall had yet to truly arrive. It was an odd time. The green of the grass was deceiving alongside the cool chill in the air that rustled through it. There was a calmness that Erwin couldn’t quite place. It was steady. Light grey clouds drifted by overhead. Even though the wind blew lightly, there a stillness to the air. Like a storm was approaching.

Erwin passed several simple wooden homes watching as smoke rose from the stone chimneys stretching and disappearing into the sky. It was then, He spotted the head of the town guard talking with his men.

“Morning, Nile.” Erwin greeted with a charming smile as he walked.

“Erwin.” Nile greeted simply with a hint of snark.

“Any excitement yet?”

“Actually, it’s been pretty quiet.” Nile stretched his shoulders. “Just how I like it.”

Another uneventful morning then. It’s not like he wanted any trouble per se. Things have just been… consistently dull. It wasn’t as if there was nothing to be concerned with either. There was the coming winter to worry about and the slim chance of an attack on the town by the natives. But, those matters weren’t as daunting as of late.

Erwin didn’t know what exactly he was hoping would happen in their town, but he wanted something. Of course, Erwin never shared any of these feelings with his old friend. His face remained one of politeness as he passed by Nile.

“Well, who knows. It’s still early. Maybe something interesting will happen.” Erwin said.

Nile grunted behind him. “Hey, tell Marie I’ll be home late when you see her.”

“Lost track or your wife again?” Erwin’s words left several of Nile’s men snickering.

“Hardly, just tell her.”

“Will do.”

With that, Erwin continued to make is way to work. The heels of his shoes clicked idly along the grey cobblestone path. The small blemishes in the road were the same as they’d been every morning prior. It was a little sad he knew them so well.

When he reached his shop, he unlocked the door and made his way inside shedding his coat and hanging it off to the side. A crate of new books was brought in yesterday. It sat on the edge of his front counter right where he had left it for the morning.

About an hour into his work, the door creaked open. It was his first customer of the day, and his most frequent.

Marie’s smile widened when Erwin saw her.

“Good Morning, Erwin.” She said in a chipper voice.

“And to you, Mrs. Dok.” Erwin greeted politely.

“Anything interesting come in?” She asked looking over at the shipment crate.

“More of the same I’m afraid. There are some promising reads coming in soon though.”

“Aw, what a pity.” She said still smiling. Marie moseyed over to a shelf skimming the selection.

Marie came from a very affluent family. It made her one of the few people who was both and avid and a capable reader here in town.

She was a beautiful woman. One any man would dream of marrying. Once upon a time, Erwin might have. But years ago, Erwin decided to travel and seek out a higher education for himself as none was to be found in his home town. When he returned, he found Marie had married his best friend, Nile.

It was surprising to learn, but it wasn’t as if him and Marie were a committed couple. Erwin hadn’t missed the way Nile had looked at her either. It was the same way most people looked at her. For the most part, he was happy for them. Nile had always been such a sour man, but smiles came easy when Marie was around. She just had that quality about her.

She made her way to the counter and held up a couple of books for him to see. “And you said you had nothing good.”

“Would you like them wrapped?”

She nodded and got out her money to pay. Erwin pulled out the paper to wrap the books even though Marie didn’t live that far away. There was a moment of quiet as the only sound that filled the shop was Erwin’s wrapping. And then the peace was gone. Suddenly, Marie was shifting closer to the counter.

“Have you met the stranger in town?” She asked with curious eyes.

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Yes, Mr. Ral rented him a cabin just outside of town.” Marie leaned in. The gleam in here eyes told Erwin he was about to hear some gossip. “I hear he’s rather odd.”

Erwin put on his charming smile. “That so?” He asked as he began packing up Marie’s books.

“Some of the men who helped with his move said he had some of the most peculiar things with him.”

Erwin wanted to scoff but didn’t. There were plenty of things that people in this town would find strange. Especially these days. People were growing ever more paranoid about all manner of threats.

“I saw Nile earlier.” Erwin said changing the subject. “He wanted me to tell you he’ll be late again.”

Marie pouted playfully. “He’s always late.” She let out a light sigh. “It would be nice to have a man that was a little more…constant.”

Her eyes had been on him the entire time watching him with a sort of expectancy, but he wasn’t sure what she wanted him to say. Erwin did feel a little bad for her though.

“I can image how rough that is for you.” Erwin said trying to sympathize. “I’m sure you and Nile can work through it.”

Something seemed to crake at the edge of Marie’s expression. Erwin didn’t understand it.

Erwin slid her the wrapped books she’d picked out. Her hands slid over them, taking them from him. She lingered for a moment before Erwin smiled and said. “Well, it looks like you’re all set to go.”

“Thank you, Erwin.” She said batting her eyes.

Erwin nodded, and Marie went to leave. She stopped at the door turning back to give Erwin a kind smile and a light wave of the fingers before leaving.  

A sigh escaped him as he let his shoulders relax. Once again, silence over took the shop. The solitude was comforting if a bit lonely. But in all honesty, he appreciated quiet to mindless chatter.

As the day went on, Erwin fell into the motions. Reorganizing the book returns, filling out special order requests, and shelving his new arrivals. He had the occasional customer in between it all. With every creak of the door, Erwin’s polite mask returned: smiling and welcoming. Conversations were uneventful and scripted.

He went through the motions of the day like every other day before.

It was late into the evening when Erwin happened to glace up from his counter. The world was tinted a calm pink beyond the windows. Wind rustled through the orange trees while autumn leaves drifted by on the stone street. Erwin let out a slow sigh. _Another day._

Then someone came into view.

At first, Erwin paid them no mind, but as they moved across the edge of his vision Erwin realized he did not know this person. Erwin straightened up a bit, now watching with interest out the window.

The stranger walked on the other side of the street making it impossible to see him in detail.  But, Erwin could see his dark attire. He wore black slacks along with a fine black coat. These only further accentuated the ghostly pallor of the man’s skin.

His raven black hair obscured most of his face, leaving a mystery Erwin suddenly felt eager to solve. Even more curious, he was walking with his nose buried in a book.

As the man approached a lamppost, Erwin worried he’d slam into it, but he flowed around it with ease. Keen and aware of his surroundings even when lost in another world. Erwin smirked and found himself moving closer to the window peering after this stranger.

The man continued down the road and slowly shrank from Erwin’s view.

“Huh.” Erwin sighed when he lost sight of the man. _Something interesting did happen today._

That night when he went to bed, he remembered the raven-haired man and wondered what he looked like behind the shadow of his hair. Erwin didn’t have to wait long to find out.

A few days later, as Erwin was sweeping up his shop, he hears the familiar whine of his door opening. He turned to greet his customer, expecting one of his regulars. Erwin’s greeting died on his lips. Wind howled, raging wildly outside his walls. Erwin froze.  

A new face was staring back at him. Along with a pair of grey eyes that looked like a summer storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is so dumb and sad, but I love him.
> 
> A while ago I saw this amazing eruri fan art that inspired me to write this. I'm sure a lot of people have seen it but i'm hesitant to link it right now because it will spoil this story. But needless to say I will be linking it eventually. I just felt compelled to write something for it.
> 
> Not any explicit content in this chapter, but I'll update the tags as I go. I am planning some interesting scenes later on.
> 
> Comment and Kudos please!


	2. Unexpected Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger in town has just arrived at Erwin's bookstore, and what a curiosity he is.

A charming smile appeared on Erwin’s face just as it always did when greeting someone new.

“Hello, you must be who everyone’s been talking about.”

The stranger offered him no such greeting. His expression remained blank. Unamused by Erwin’s comment.

“I’m looking for work.” He said flatly.

Erwin paused for only a second. Straight to the point then. This man was ever the curiosity. Aside from his interesting demeanor, he was also much smaller than Erwin thought. He was at least a head shorter by comparison. It was actually quiet endearing, and something about it made Erwin’s chest feel lighter. He wore the same dark clothes Erwin had seen from before, and even in the shadow of the store, the man’s skin looked a ghostly pale. Lovely raven hair hugged his round face. Narrowed grey eyes watched him, and Erwin wondered if they’d change color in the light. There was something vexing yet enthralling about them. It made Erwin feel uncertain and curious all at the same time.

“Oh, well then, perhaps I can be of some assistance there.” He smiled. “I’m Erwin Smith.”

“Levi.”

Erwin repeated the name in his mind. Cementing it into memory.

“It’s always nice to see a new face.” Erwin said. Levi didn’t smile or offer any polite banter. But he was looking elsewhere now. Erwin followed his gaze to the broom in his hand. “I was just cleaning. I’m almost done.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He stepped up to the counter, his footsteps rang out in the silent shop as he walked. He tilted his wrist and ran his fingers along the bottom of the wood. Speckles of dirt rained down onto the floor. Levi’s lips tightened before he looked back at Erwin.

“That so?”

Erwin blinked at where Levi’s hand had been. He hadn’t even thought to clean there.

“I suppose I have more to do than I thought.” Erwin reached out taking a rag he had left on the counter.

“Let me.” Levi said offering out his hand.

His expression remained ever unreadable, but Erwin handed him the rag. He took it and quickly shed his coat. Once again Erwin was surprised by his size. Levi was a lot more slender than he’d thought. Despite this, Erwin could see the solid muscles practically framed by the man’s white dress shirt that did little to hide anything.

Meanwhile, Levi seemed oblivious to Erwin’s wandering eyes. He was instead focused on the task at hand, scrubbing away at the underside of the wood. Erwin stood there not really knowing what to do with himself while Levi worked. It was a bit awkward, but Levi didn’t seem to mind. He was more focused on that dirt than anything else. Erwin just watched.

They weren’t an entire street apart anymore, so Erwin could see him very clearly now as the man cleaned in front of him. He could see the firmness of his arm and the crinkle in his brow. Then there were his eyes. Levi’s eyes were locked in place. Fixated. Not intense but with a strange…tranquil focus.

Levi finished and got on his knees to survey his own work.

As he did, Erwin said. “I don’t think I have anything full-time available, but I certainly could use the extra help around the store.”

“Sounds good.” Levi said still looking at the wood.

“I’m sorry but this job wouldn’t pay much.” Erwin said apologetically.

“It’s no problem.” Levi said. There wasn’t a hint of worry in his voice at all. He clearly wasn’t worried about the money.

Erwin raised a brow. Levi caught it when he rose to stand.

“I’ve been doing odd jobs around town.”

“What sorts of jobs?” Erwin asked curiously.

Marie had said he was odd, but that could mean anything in her world. Levi seemed different, yes, but not bad. Regardless, Erwin was curious what the man could do. So far, Erwin hadn’t seen the man do much other that scowl and clean.

“I clean some places. Work gardens. Some people have paid me for fixing windows and hinges. Anything really."

“Carpentry?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, I guess. I’m pretty good with my hands. I’m better with the plants than the wood.”

“You like to garden then?”

“It’s fine.”

Erwin let out a light sigh. Levi was going to make him work for it wasn’t he?

“Well, that all sounds good. I could use you tomorrow afternoon if you’re interested.”

Levi just looked back at him. “Alright.”

Then Levi just turned and started to walk away. It took Erwin a moment to even realize the conversation was over and that he was leaving.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Erwin called.

Levi offered him a quiet glance of confirmation and walked out the door.

The door closed leaving Erwin in his own silence once again.

* * *

 As Erwin walked home his mind flooded with the events of the day.

It felt kind of sad that meeting someone new was such an exciting event for him. But then again, nothing really ever happened. Erwin wondered if he had only seemed so interesting because he was something new. He shook his head. No. Levi… He was something else. Erwin wasn’t sure what exactly. But something about the man was just so alluring.

He thought about the man’s peculiar stare. Grey eyes watching him with such a calm focus.

Suddenly, a loud scree filled his ears. Erwin lunged forward almost dropping his bags and tripping on something unseen. He threw an arm out awkwardly balancing himself. When he looked down at his feet, whatever he’d tripped over was already gone. He looked back down the road. An unfamiliar black cat was darting out of sight.

A pang of guilt rocked through his chest. It would seem Levi wasn’t the only change in their town. Erwin sighed and straightened his suit before making his way home.

* * *

 The next day, He attended the morning church service. He arrived just before it began giving Nile and Marie a polite wave as he walked in. The family of four sat near the front and one of Nile’s young daughters wouldn’t stop bouncing. Erwin slid into an empty space in a pew near the back.

Marie turned back to look at him with a bright smile and gave him another little waive. Erwin gave a polite smile and turned his attention to the man in front.

It was dreadfully long. The pastor's dreary tone along with the plain white walls of the room did nothing to help. The occasional deep breath and the sound of children kicking at the backs of pews were far more engaging. Erwin had to force himself not to sigh.

He felt it a bit redundant to even attend service every week. It wasn’t like he hadn’t read what the pastor preached. Internally, he thought he was probably the only one in town other that the pastor that’s actually read the damn thing.

Erwin leaned back in his seat. Hard wood pressed into his back. There would be no enjoying his morning would there? With that, he gave into the sigh nagging to be release deep in his chest.

An eternity ticked by at a snail’s pace, reminding Erwin, as it did every week, just how long an hour at church service can actually be. His mind wondered. He thought of his books and an entire crate-full of work waiting to be done. Then he was thinking of the raven haired man he would be seeing again. The thought sent a flutter of excitement through him. He just had to survive the morning.

When it finally came to an end, the familiar hum of chatter filled the room. Several of Erwin’s regulars came up to greet him. He made polite small talk answering questions about when he’d be getting new shipments and making promises to attend future gatherings. Through it all, he was eager to get back to his store. Levi could be arriving soon. He knew it was still too early, so maybe he was just making excuses for himself.

He’d barely gotten out the door when someone appeared at his side.

Marie laced her arm in Erwin’s. “Walk with me?”

Erwin paused and looked back inside gesturing after her family.

“Nile’s got them.” Marie said waving them off. “But we hardly get to see each other."

“We see each other.”

“A few minutes when I pick up books hardly counts.” She said with a pout.

Erwin’s shoulders dropped a little as he surrendered.

A winning smile appeared on Marie’s face as she tugged him along. They walked slowly, passing by house after house. Marie did most of the talking, like always. She filled the air with sweet emptiness. Erwin paid attention to every word though. She was his friend and clearly felt ignored.

“Oh, My.” Marie stopped.

Her eyes went wide with surprise, and Erwin followed her gaze. It only took him a second to see what gave her pause. Across the way from them, there was a man chopping wood. A man with very dark hair and pale skin. Erwin’s heart quickened. It was Levi. _Looks like he found some extra money_.

Despite Levi’s small size, he tore his way through blocks of wood with ease.

There was sheen of sweat glistening of his skin. Erwin could see every muscle in his back as he worked. A single bead of sweat trailed down his back staring from his shoulder and disappearing along Levi’s pant line.

Erwin swallowed. He felt a warmth swirl in his stomach and settle in his groin.

 _No, this is wrong._ A voice clawed at the back of his mind. It was impossible to ignore but so was the growing tightness in his pants. Erwin cleared his throat.

Marie, however, kept on staring right at Levi, oblivious to Erwin’s discomfort. He honestly couldn’t tell whether she was judging him, impressed, or just surprised. Maybe all of it.

Erwin put on his best charming smile. “Well, Marie, it’s been a delight to see you, but I really must be getting back to my store.”

That got her attention. Marie pouted. “But it’s the weekend! Everyone’s out and about enjoying themselves.”

“Exactly, more business.”

She sighed. “You’re impossible.”

Erwin gave her a farewell hug. “Go on. Your husband is probably missing your attention.”

* * *

The walk back to his store was too long. Erwin’s legs felt heavier than normal, and the discomfort is his pants hadn’t eased much either. The air was suddenly harder to breath.

The image of Levi’s muscles flexing as he worked wouldn’t leave him. As Erwin recalled the sweat teaming of Levi’s body, his mouth suddenly became much wetter. Beads of sweat began to form on Erwin’s neck. He wiped at the dampness but wasn’t satisfied. He still felt warm. His coat slid off him and was draped neatly over the crock of his arm

Today was much too hot. Erwin was so glad to finally unlock his door and push his way into his cool shop.

* * *

Hours passed, and, as Marie had said, it seemed that most people were spending time with their friends and families. Which left him with time alone to unwind after… everything.

Erwin was grateful for the solitude when Levi finally did arrive hours later.  The door creaked open and Levi stepped inside. He looked unexpected. Levi had really been working himself this morning, but now he stood in front of Erwin clean and pristine. Black hair was no longer wet and matted. It was dry and neatly combed and his cloths didn’t have so much of a speck of dirt or dampness on them.

“You…Look very clean.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Did I look dirty before?”

“No-I.” Erwin stumbled over his words. When was the last time he had ever done that? Well it’s not as if Levi was particularly easy to talk too. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I meant, I know you did a lot of work today.”

Levi looked down at his sleeves. “Yeah, Mr. Ral lets me clean up after I’m done.”

“Oh…Well, okay then.”

Levi was still watching him.

 _Oh, right._ He needed to tell him what to do.

Erwin gestured to the stacks of books lined up along the counter.

“I’ve been sorting through returns and new arrivals.” Erwin explained.

Levi nodded and got to work. He caught on to Erwin’s system quick. Within minutes, Levi flowed around the store with ease. Erwin couldn’t help but watch him work. Levi worked his way through pile after pile organizing books and sliding them into place. Erwin let himself relax. Levi knew what he was doing.  So, Erwin turned his attention down to his catalog of items and checking his stock. This is how they worked as the world outside slowly got brighter. Then something pulled them out of it.

There was a small pained gasp when Levi reached for a higher shelf. Erwin’s eyes snapped to him and caught Levi’s grimace. He quickly hustled over taking the book from Levi’s hand and pushing it into place. Then Erwin put a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Levi leaned away rubbing at his tailbone. “Fine.” He said curtly.

“What happened?”

Levi shook his head and waived Erwin off. “Some idiot ran into me earlier.”

Erwin caught Levi’s hand as it swiped at him and continued to edge closer.

“Are you sure you’re…” Erwin stopped.

Somehow, they had winded up entirely too close. Their hands were touching, and they were only mere inches apart. Erwin’s eyes went wide. He could feel Levi’s breath burning against him. Much to Erwin’s surprise, Levi didn’t bat him away. Levi actually looked up at him with curious eyes. Like he was waiting for Erwin to explain something.

The front door creaked open and they separated from each other immediately. It was one of Erwin regular customers. Erwin quickly put on friendly mask and greeted the man. Levi calmly turned back to his work, raising little attention to himself as Erwin did business.

Once the man left, Erwin dreaded what Levi might say about what had just happened, but he didn’t say anything. Levi just kept working in silence. For the longest time, the only sounds in the store were the sounds of boots pattering on wood and the shuffling of books. When he finally did speak up, it was just to ask where Erwin’s cleaning supplies were.

Erwin pointed him to them even if a little confused. Levi grabbed the supplies and did some very heavy ‘light’ cleaning. He ended up staying for a long time. Erwin handled the customers as they came and went, and Levi quietly cleaned. Eventually, Levi was satisfied enough to put up the supplies and gathered his things to leave.

He still hadn’t said much of anything, and Erwin was getting worried.

Levi opened the front door but stopped, shooting a glance back to Erwin out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m bringing some better cleaning supplies by tomorrow.” Levi said.

The door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is still a dummy. Almost feel bad for Marie trying so hard. I had some more religious stuff going on in this chapter. Erwin would definitely be having a hard time dealing with his feelings for another man during this kind of time period. So they are going to have to deal with that. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing for Erwin who's all polite and formal, just not knowing how to deal with someone like Levi. But I want their personalities to complement each other well too.
> 
> Anyway Did you like it? Do you want to read more?
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Lavender and Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long. It probably needs some editing so I apologize, but I'll do it tomorrow. Enjoy!

Levi was true to his word. The next day, he brought with him a bag filled will all manner of cleaning supplies. There was a loud _thump_ when he set it down. Levi started unpacking and something caught his eye. He set down his things as he pondered over something sitting near the bottom of the counter by Erwin.

“Oh, I bought it the other day.” Erwin explained managing to feel a little embarrassed.

It was a stool. Erwin hated seeing Levi struggle to reach the shelf yesterday, pain or not. So, on his walk home he stopped a purchased one from an old friend. He’d hoped Levi would appreciate the gesture but couldn’t tell what Levi was thinking as he looked at it. He looked passive yet enraged somehow. Concern manifested inside him. Had he insulted Levi in some way? Maybe it was a bad idea.

“Alright.” Levi muttered suddenly, returning to his things.

Erwin relaxed a little. _Well, okay then._ He’s not completely insulted.

Levi grabbed a handful of bottles and rags from his back and headed to the back of the store, scooping the stool up as he walked passed the counter. Erwin couldn’t help but smirk.

Levi reemerged from the back with a broom in hand. He had his hair pulled back in a white bandana and was gloved up. It was kinda adorable. Yet, Levi’s eyes were nothing but serious. He proceeded to clean every inch of the store. As he did, a sweet smell filled the air. He swept and mopped, pulled off the books to scrub away at every shelf. Ewrin didn’t think it was necessary When Levi started wiped the windows down, but he was wrong. The window’s looked transparent by the time Levi was done.

By the end of the day, the shop looked better than new. And Levi had disappeared before Erwin could properly thank him.

When Erwin walked into the shop the next morning, he found the scent had lingered.

His shop smelled sweeter than ever before. Lemon and lavender peppered the air along with smell of new books. They complimented each other in unexpected ways. It was strange, but a welcome change. They talked some when Levi arrived again for work that day, and, apparently, Levi made most of his cleaning supplies by hand.

It was just another curiosity to add to Erwin’s observations.  Levi was an extremely reliable person.

The week went by, and they slowly fell into a routine. Erwin was growing more accustomed to seeing Levi walk into his shop with his blank gaze. He came by for a few hours almost every day to help around the shop however he could. Whether it be cleaning, unloading books, organizing them, or really just anything Erwin asked him to do. One day, Levi spent hours reworking a drawer with an old squeaky hinge, just because Erwin had said it was bothering him

Erwin was touched. Although, he knew Levi was probably just doing it as part of his job. Erwin was becoming very comfortable around the man. He still smiled when Levi walked in, but he didn’t feel that he needed to keep appearance or to entertain him. They just worked together in silence. Not that Erwin hadn’t ever tried to engage him. Through it all though, Levi still didn’t talk much.

Before Erwin knew it, he was back in the pew on Sunday.

The pastor’s words practically fell on deaf ears. Erwin’s mind was filled with books although, he wasn’t just thinking about work he had to get done, but rather about the person he wanted to see. Erwin couldn’t wait to get back to his store. In fact, he was starting to realize that was the only thing he thought about.

* * *

Erwin turned to the sound of the door creaking open.

It wasn’t who he’d expected. He was greeted with the smiling face of Mr. Ral along with a young woman who he recognized as his daughter, Petra. Her usual amber eyes looked copper in the store’s shade.

“Ah” Mr. Ral greeted. “So, here’s the man that stole my best worker.”

“You can’t be talking about my new shop hand. He’s only been in town for a little more than a week.”

Petra nodded. “Yes, we haven’t seen much of Mr. Ackerman since he started spending more of his time here.”

Erwin pauses. He thinks that’s the first time he’s heard someone say Levi’s last name. He thinks that’s the first time he realized he didn’t know it. It sounded so strange coming out of the smiling girl’s mouth. It was overly formal and full of admiration. Not at all how Levi would have said it.

Ackerman.

What an interesting name…

“I see you’ve put him to good work.” The man said observing the state of the store. He wasn’t the first one to comment.

“He does work wonders.”

“That he does.”

“Well, I’m a little reluctant to give up my new hand, but is there anything else I can do for you today?” Erwin asked.

“Books!”

While they had been talking Petra wandered over to a shelf. Her eyes lightly skimming over the many titles.

“I think I might have some.” Erwin joked.

Mr. Ral laughed. “My daughter just loves adventure stories.”

“Papa...” Petra sighed.

Erwin smiled. “They are some of the best sellers.”

“I thought a girl her age might be more interested in the romance novels, but no.”

“Papa.” Petra groaned.

“My daughter knows what she likes.” The man smiled.

“Papa I might be a moment, why don’t you get some fresh air while I look around.” There was a look of unamusement that nearly rivaled Levi’s, plastered on her face.

Mr. Ral nodded seeming blind to his daughter’s distress.

“I think I will.” He said stepping out of the shop.

Petra sighed a breath of relief and pulled a couple books from the shelf. The back of Erwin’s mind reminded him that that was the same spot where Levi had been in pain.

He was suddenly remembering rushing to his side and how they had stood much to close. He remembered the feeling of Levi’s hand touching his and the hot breath brushing against his skin. Levi hadn’t brought it up. And Erwin had done a good job forgetting about it until now.

“Thank you for putting up with him.” Petra said slightly embarrassed. Then she paused looking at Erwin a bit curiously. “Did he embarrass you too?”

By the way she asked, Erwin knew he must have had an odd expression on his face.

Erwin waved her off. “Not at all. I was more worried I’d upset him by taking up so much of Levi’s time.”

“Oh, not at all.” Petra said sliding him her books.

She paid and left, giving Erwin a wave as she walked out the door. Erwin could see her and her father outside the shop window. She smiled as her father took her arm in his, and they walked out of sight. It was sweet.

He settled back into organizing his counter until Levi finally arrived.

“Oi.” Levi said as he walked in.

“Good afternoon.” Erwin greeted.

As Levi walked passed to set his things down in the back, Erwin saw Levi tuck away a black leather-bound book.

“Is it an interesting read?”

“I think so.” Levi answered.

“Do you like to read?”

Levi stepped up to him rolling back his fine white sleeve. “Well, I spend all of my time here in this bookshop with you, what do you think?”

Erwin nodded. “Makes sense.”

“What do you have for me today, Smith?”

“We have another new shipment.” Erwin said and they both got to work.

They worked together in silence. Minutes ticked by with little banter between them. Their silences were usually comfortable, but this time he wanted a little more. Erwin was eager to say something.

“I didn’t see you at service this morning.” Erwin said.

Levi looked at him with that blank expression of his. “I was working.”

“I know.” Erwin said. He now knew Levi did yard work for Mr. Ral on Sunday Mornings. He tried not to think about the way Levi had looked sweating in the sun, working every muscle in his back, but the images came anyway.

But that’s not what he was asking, and Levi knew it.

“I’ve already read it anyway.” Levi said simply.

Erwin assumed he meant the bible.

“You have?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded.

“What did you think?”

Levi paused only for a moment. “Boorish, perhaps.” Levi shrugged and resumed his cataloguing. “Could have been better.”

Erwin gave an amused smirk. He’d never heard anyone dare to give the holy word such a negative critique before. “You better not let anyone else hear you say that.”

“I’m not. I'm letting you hear it.” Levi paused for a moment before asking something. “Is me not going to your town’s service a problem?”

Erwin didn’t miss the ‘your’ in Levi’s question. Levi was still new, yes. But his words made it abundantly clear that Levi didn’t view this town as his own or as a new home. There was detachment in how he viewed himself. It made Erwin curious to know more.

“Not at all.”

“Are you very religious?” Levi asked curiously.

Erwin paused. It was a difficult question. “Not really”

 “If you’re not very religious then why go?”

Erwin sighed.

“My father used to take me.” He explained. “It’s just something we always did.”

He didn’t have to say more for Levi to understand. By the look in his eyes, Levi knew exactly what the past tense of that sentence meant. Levi didn’t push for more, and Erwin appreciated that. Something that looked like pain flashed across Levi’s blank expression. If Erwin had blinked he would have missed it. Erwin realized that whatever Levi’s past may be, he understood. Levi was thinking about something. What though? Erwin he was surprised by how eager he was to learn.

“What about yourself?” Erwin asked. Part of him expected a similar answer.

Levi started to rummage through the books before speaking again. “I believe in it. But I don’t think it’s up or down” Levi explained. “I think Heaven and Hell are right here. It’s all just grey.”

“But people like simplicity. They don’t like things being too complicated.” Levi spoke with a somberness. “Most people don’t take the time to think more about it. That’s why there’s so much horseshit everywhere.”

This small apathetic looking man was full of surprises. Erwin felt his lips part while listening. The things they were talking about were taboo to say the least. If it fell on the wrong ears, Erwin doesn’t even want to think about what would happen to them. Regardless, Levi spoke honestly.

Levi’s eyes slowly moved up Erwin. “You gonna tell the town to grab their torches and pitchforks?”

Erwin laughed. “I would never.”

“Good. You didn’t seem the type anyway.”

Levi had spoken the last part softly. Something about it piqued Erwin’s curiosity.

“How do you mean?” Erwin asked.

“You hate it.” Levi said. “All of it. The pleasantries, the expectations, the events, the people. You’re good at it, but you hate it.”

Erwin blinked. Well, he was an observant one.

“I-” Erwin was at a loss for words. A rarity.

“I bet you wanted to be somewhere else the whole time you were there.”

 _With someone else._ Erwin mentally corrected. But he had been thinking about his shop and getting out of there as soon as possible. Either way, he wasn’t wrong.

“You’re quite a man.”

“Stop being weird.” Levi said flatly moving past Erwin to get started on another pile.

A smile formed on Erwin’s lips. This one different from the rest. This came so much easier and made Erwin feel light.

* * *

Erwin was packing up earlier than normal. But he hadn’t gotten much business that day and was wanting to head home.

He packed up his own things and stopped. There was still a book sitting on the counter. Erwin was sure he had gotten them all. Upon closer inspection, he saw he recognized the familiar black bindings. This was Levi’s book.

 _He probably left it behind by accident._ Erwin thought.

By the look of the light outside, it was near midday. Erwin fiddled with the book in his hand. There probably wouldn’t be many more customers today anyway. Erwin grabbed his coat and belongings and closed up shop early.

It was quite a walk out to Levi’s cottage, but Erwin was just glad it fell on such a nice day. For autumn, the weather was surprisingly fair. The sun was bright and shining. The air cool and calm. Erwin hadn’t realized how beautiful a day it was.

The longer he walked the higher and more untamed the grass and brush grew. The distant humming of voices and faded and was replaced by the singing of songbirds. The change was nice. It took him a while, but Erwin finally arrived.

It was a simple log cabin. The greenery had become so wild the further he got from town, but it was tame around the small home. He wondered if Levi had cleared this all by himself. There was all manner of tools lined up neatly against the side of the cabin, but their metal shined as if they were in pristine condition, so Erwin was left conflicted about his guess. As he got closer, he saw that Levi had started the beginnings of a garden. There was a small fence surrounding it and the front of the house. It needed work, but it looked like someone had already begun repairs. Erwin pushed open the small wooden gate feeling its fragility as he did.

As Erwin approached the house something else caught his eye. A dark little ball of fur was curled up on a rock. Erwin’s shoes crunched against the ground and the ball moved. This time two fluffy ears emerged along with a tail that gave a wild flick.

It was a cat. And it was sunbathing.

Erwin felt a wave of familiarity pass over him. So, this was where the little guy had scurried off too.

The animal sat up a little and gave him a small glance before deciding Erwin wasn’t that interesting and laying its head back down on the rock.

Erwin walked passed the creature and up to the front door. He straightened his coat before giving a light knock. He waited while rocking on his heels. What did the inside of Levi’s home even look like? He probably wouldn’t invite him in, but still Erwin wondered.

Then Erwin realized he'd been standing for over a minute, and he hadn’t even heard any noise from inside. So, he knocked again.

“Levi?”

He waited for a few moments but…nothing.

“Levi?” Erwin called knocking lightly on the door again.

He was sure Levi said he was going home.

_Was he taking a nap?_

There was a soft thump in the grass. Erwin turned to see the little black cat scurrying up to him. It squinted at him behind tired eyes watching him with utter distain for disturbing its nap.

Erwin offered the cat a polite wave. “Sorry, little guy.”

He swears the cat huffs at him before darting off into a bush and disappearing from sight.

“Sorry.” Erwin repeated but this time a bit more sarcastically.

He turned back to the door. Should he knock again? He didn’t want to seem over persistent, but he had come all this way. Erwin knocked a little louder this time. Levi might just be asleep, either that or Erwin was just banging on the door of an empty home. 

After a minute of knocking, Erwin sighed, and his shoulders dropped. Looks like he wasn’t in. Disappointment settled in his stomach though he doesn’t really understand why. He didn’t know Levi long, and the man wasn’t required to report everything he was doing to him.

Erwin lowered his hand and turned away. He made it a few steps down the path before he heard the sound of a lock clicking. The front door cracked open. Erwin spun around to see Levi peering out at him.

There were dark circles under his eyes as he watched Erwin with irritation. He was wearing his white dress shirt, but it was ruffled and unbuttoned. The corner of his shirt folded over his pants at an awkward angle. It left Erwin wondering if Levi was a wild sleeper or just threw on something quickly.

“What?” Levi snapped.

The bag he was carrying suddenly felt heavier.

“Oh, um.” Erwin let his bag slide down his arm and swung it up with ease. He rummaged through it while he walked back up to the door. Then, he plucked out the book offering it to Levi who was still mostly behind his door. “You left it at the store.”

Levi’s face went a little softer.

“So, I did.” He said as he took the book.

Erwin watched as Levi ‘s thumbs slid across the cover with care. A heavy silence fell between them. Erwin wasn’t sure what else he should say. Frankly, he expected Levi to say more. The walk from the store all the way out to Levi’s house was not a short one after all. When Levi looked back up at Erwin, he read the irritation there quick.

“Thank you.” Levi offered. He wrapped his arms protectively around the book and stepped back into the darkness of his house. “See you tomorrow then.”

The door shut in Erwin’s face.

He stood there unsure of what just happened. That wasn’t what he’d expected. Come to think of it, he doesn’t know what it is he did expect, but it was certainly more than that. He lifted his hand and prepared to knock again. His hand stopped just before it hit the door. Should he knock?

Levi hadn’t been…entirely rude. This was his home, and he was off work. Based on the bags under his eyes, he was probably exhausted. Erwin let his hand fall to his side. He could always talk to Levi more tomorrow. Erwin stepped away from the door and turned around to begin his walk back into town.

With his back turned, he didn’t even notice the curtain pull back. A shadowed figure perched up on the windowsill peering after him as he departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy stuff is coming soon I promise. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Halo on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Erwin and Levi gradually learn more about each other.

The next day, Levi arrived in his shop with a large container in his hands.

“You have a fire striker?” Levi asked offering no explanation.

“In the back.”

Levi nodded and disappeared into the back.

Erwin’s eyes trailed after him. A hundred thoughts ran through his mind. The most concerning being: Had Levi carried that large thing all the way from his home?

Levi appeared back in the doorway looking at him with a serious expression. “No peeking.”

That startled Erwin even more. “Um, Okay.”

He turned back to his books trying to focus on them rather than whatever Levi was doing in the back and was failing completely. After a while, a very pleasing aroma began filling the shop. It was lovely. Erwin had a hard time placing it, but he knew Levi was cooking something in the back room. He didn’t have to wait long to find out what.

Erwin turned toward the sound of footsteps to see Levi coming his way. Elegant fingers wrapped around the doorframe and Levi peeked out at him.

“Come on.” He said.

Erwin set aside his work and followed Levi.

He paused in the doorway. There was a fine-looking tea set prepared on his simple wooden table. It looked more lavish than something he’d expect Levi to own. The set was white with beautiful gold and rose-colored strokes woven around the cups like vines. It was unexpected, but then again, so was Levi. Levi spun away from his makeshift cooking spot and moved over to the table with a teapot in hand. Delicately, he poured them each a cup.

“You gonna keep standing there?” Levi asked pulling Erwin out of has daze.

Erwin stepped into the room and casually made his way to the table taking a seat. Levi sat down across from him watching him calmly for a moment before offering him a cup. He still didn’t completely understand what was going on, but he accepted Levi’s gift.

There had been a weight on Erwin’s shoulders. One he hadn’t realized was there before Levi gave him the tea. The lack of response from Levi the other day had gotten to him more than he thought, and this was unexpected.

Erwin looked at him not knowing what to say.

“It’s for yesterday.” Levi said simply. He stirred his own tea and added. “You didn’t need to come all that way. Thank you for bringing it back”

Erwin remembered the book.

“Oh,” Erwin murmured. “Well, you’re very welcome.”

Erwin looked down into his tea. The amber liquid rocked slightly in his hands. Its smell was even more intoxicating up close.

The drink hadn’t even touched his lips before Erwin froze again. It was Levi. He was sipping away at his tea with closed eyes. There was a serene look about him that Erwin hadn’t seen before, but that wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention. Levi was holding his cup in a most peculiar way. The man’s slender hand cradled the top of the cup instead of the handle.

“Huh.” Erwin breathe without meaning to.

Levi’s eyes snapped open now watching him suspiciously. A thin brow quirked up in question at Erwin.

“Oh, sorry.”

There was a light smile playing at his lips as he pondered over the cute little way Levi held his tea. He felt almost grateful to learn something new. Now Erwin was even more curious about the drink in his hand. _Was Levi a good tea maker too?_

Erwin took a light sip. The drink melted into his mouth. It was warm and relaxing. A hint of honey and a million other things Erwin couldn’t place filled his senses delighting him. Erwin hummed into his drink regretting that he would have to swallow.

As they sat there drinking tea in silence, Erwin realized he really enjoyed it. Not just the tea, but Levi. There were no words, but Levi didn’t seem to mind at all. Erwin can’t remember the last time he sat with someone just keeping the other’s company. He can’t remember the last time he was with someone and didn’t have to worry about making polite conversation.

Erwin smirked. Levi would probably hate the small talk.

“What?” Levi asked.

“Nothing.”

Levi watched him for a moment and then raised his tea to his lips again. “You’re weird.”

There had obviously been silence between them before, but that was when they were working. They weren’t working at all right now. For the first time in forever, Erwin just enjoyed the quiet with a friend. He sipped at his tea. Eager to drink yet wanting to savor the moment. As the dark liquid disappeared from his cup, Erwin’s stomach filled with a sense of melancholy.

They couldn’t stay in this back room forever. After a while, they would need to go back outside, and that thought made Erwin sadder than it should.

* * *

As Erwin rolled in his bed that night he tried to make sense of exactly what these feelings were. Thoughts were swirling through his mind like a hurricane.

He thought of the first time he saw Levi’s lovely hair and wondered if he should feel creepy for admiring it so much. It’s clean cut and silky nature was beautiful. Erwin wondered what it would feel like if he ran his hands through it. Levi’s honesty, however harsh it may be, was also refreshing. Especially after a lifetime of politeness. But even though he was blunt Levi rarely spoke. He liked that Levi was quiet and wondered what the man thought about during those silences. Erwin loved how he put his heart into his work. He put care into every action around the store no matter how small.

Then there was his concern for Levi’s safety whether it was buying a stool or wanting to just be near him.

There was another thought as well. The memory of Levi shirtless and working in the sun as sweat trailed down his tight body. Every muscle defined and a bead of sweat disappearing into Levi’s pant line. Erwin suddenly felt hotter in his bed.

The answer was so obvious yet was somehow hard to admit.

Even to himself. Even when he was alone. It was hard. What he felt was far beyond professional admiration or respect. Erwin rolled again. His hands clutched at the sheets as he eyed the empty spot beside him.

No. his feelings were not professional at all.

* * *

Things gradually became more relaxed between the two of them as the week rolled by. Levi worked most days, and on the days he didn’t life felt a little greyer. Erwin tried to bury those troublesome thoughts his head. Somethings he was good at it. Other times he’d see Levi standing on his toes, even with the help of the stool, and find it completely endearing.

Regardless, things seemed all right between them.

On one particularly windy morning, the door to Erwin’s store actually blew of the hinges. Levi had arrived late that day and wasn’t able to get started on fixing it until late into the evening. He worked even when it was time to close. Erwin stayed in the shop not wanting to abandon Levi.

It was already night when he finally did finish. The sun had set over an hour ago, but it wasn’t as dark as usual. Although, it was still very dark.

“It’s a long walk out of town.” Erwin noted. “and it’s pretty dark.”

“You scared of the dark, Smith?”

He was more concerned with what might be lurking in the dark, and Levi walking home alone in it. Levi packed up the rest of his supplies. A bag was set inside to return to Mr. Ral later.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right?” Erwin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry, I’m the scariest thing you’re gonna find in that forest.” Levi joked in a flat voice.

Erwin doesn’t think he’s ever heard Levi make a joke before. And the man spoke so simply that it hardly came off as one. Either way it brought a smile to his lips.

Suddenly, Levi’s expression became more serious. Levi looked passed Erwin who followed his gaze. It was a full moon. Or at least it looked like one. It was bright and beautiful. Shining like winter snow. It reminded Erwin how cold his fingers already felt. But there was something curious about the moon tonight. A soft halo glowed around the moon.

“Circle on the moon.” Levi muttered

Erwin glanced at him with furrowed brows before looking back at the moon.

“It means trouble is on the way.” Levi explained. “At least that’s what some people think.”

“What kind of trouble?” Erwin asked curiously.

Levi shrugged. “Probably a storm.”

“I didn’t know you were superstitious.” Erwin teased.

“It’s not superstition if it’s real.”

Erwin let out a huff of a laugh. The soft little halo didn’t look to be a foreboding omen at all. When he turned around to ask Levi more, he saw Levi had run off. Probably to avoid more of Erwin’s needless worrying.

Erwin wanted to roll his eyes but just went on his way.

* * *

Erwin was walking home. His shoes pattered against the stone ground clicking softly like hands on a clock.

There was a soft puff of a sound. Erwin stopped and glanced around. It had been barely above a whisper, but it was odd. The street was empty. Erwin was alone. Then the noise came again, and with Erwin standing still he cold gauge a location. He spun on his heel glancing up.

There it was.

He could only see it in the light moon as white flashed off its fur coat. Up on the rooftop was that little black cat.

Erwin smiled as he watched the little critter move. It ascended the slanted rooves like gravity didn’t exist. With a slight wiggle of the hips and after leaning back on it’s hind legs, the cat leapt into the air. Its elegance was breathtaking. For a moment, it was just flying. Then it landed gracefully on another rooftop.

As the cat flew from rooftop to rooftop, Erwin couldn’t help but think of the way Levi gracefully maneuvered around the store. Sometimes it was like he was floating. He realized something.

He wanted to know more about this man. He knew Levi was good with his hands and liked to clean. He liked to read, and hated socializing. He was a bit rude but always honest. That wasn’t enough. Erwin needed to know more. He just wasn’t sure when he’d have a decent opportunity too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted more to this chapter but it was so freaking long I decided to split it. I'll post the other half tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, I live for comments so please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	5. What I've been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's feeling for Levi are about to come to a head. Things get EXPLICIT.

It had been a very gloomy day when Erwin finally got his chance.

About an hour after Levi arrived, thunder boomed outside. It was loud enough to shake the books on the shelves. Beyond the window, rained pattered, gradually turning the ground darker. Minutes later it was pouring. Levi hadn’t had much to do today and was already pretty much done. He eyed the window with a bit of uncertainly. He probably had other places to be.

Erwin and Levi shared a glance. Looks like the moon was right. Levi had been in the middle of packing up his things. He hesitated, not sure what to do now. The rain would be freezing this time of year. Anyone caught in it would probably get sick. Sending Levi out in such weather wasn’t an option.

“You should stay.” Erwin offered. “At least until the rain clears.”

Levi huffed a breath and let out a quiet. “Yeah.” Before setting his things back down.

They both stood for a minute just watching the downpour. Levi was the first to move. He turned on his heel and walked to the back. He did so as he normally did: without a word. Erwin tucked away a few things on his counter before following Levi into the back curiously.

Levi was sitting on the floor, leaving the chairs and table for Erwin to use.  Erwin looked at them for a moment. Wondering why Levi had elected to sit on the floor instead but rolling with it. Erwin walked passed the table and sank down the wall to sit comfortably by Levi. Something about the action made him feel small. Young maybe, or even childlike.

Erwin had a hard time imagine Levi sat like this to feel like a child, but maybe it felt more secure. They were both less out in the open now. Hiding from a storm on the shadow of their store. It practically was theirs. Even though he hadn’t been here long, Levi put a lot of heart into this store. More than most would.

Silence lingered between them as the rain pattered on the roof. It gave Erwin an idea. Being trapped together like this, and with their work mostly already done. They were provided a wonderful opportunity.

“So,” Erwin began awkwardly. “How’d you end up in Salem.”

“Walked.” Levi said flatly.

Erwin stared Levi down for a better answer than that.

Levi shrugged. “I just…found my way here I suppose.”

“Really? That simple?” Erwin asked skeptically.

“I travel a lot.” Levi explained. “I kinda just go where the wind takes me. The wind pulled me to this shitty place.” Levi scoffed. “Shows how reliable it is.”

Erwin laughed. “Is it really so terrible?”

“Fuck yes. Everyone here’s an asshole.”

“Everyone?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah. You’re the worst of them.”

“How so?” Erwin asked a little offended.

“Your stupid fake smiles you give everyone. Trying to be everyone’s friend to learn more about them but keeping them all at a distance. Even worse. You hate it here and you choose to stay.”

Erwin blinked in surprise.

“I don’t hate everyone.”

“Sure.”

“I don’t!”

Levi just shook his head like he wasn’t at all convinced. “Why stay?” Levi asked.

“It’s where I grew up.” Erwin defended. “I’ve lived here for a long time.”

Levi eyed him for a moment looking like he wanted to get more out of him. “So, why a book store?”

To Erwin’s surprised he felt the words coming easier than they normally would. He smiled fondly. “My father loved to read.” He explained simply. “He always wished there were more books available here. This store was…kind of his dream.”

“His dream.” Levi repeated. “What about your dream?”

Erwin paused. “I- I’m not sure I understand.”

“You said he wanted a bookstore. Did you want one?”

“I wanted him to have what he wanted.”

“You’re still not answering the question.”

Erwin sighed. No. He wasn’t, was he? When he was a child that’s all he and his father would talk about: Reading their old books and someday bringing a bookstore to this town. It was a goal that had always just been there sitting quietly at the back of his mind while growing up. When his father died one winter, it only cemented the goal further into his mind. One day he would make his father’s dream come true. And he did.

Levi shifted beside him. “So, what did you wanna do after you opened the store?”

This gave Erwin pause. What had he planned to do afterward? He didn’t know. He always just kept toward the dream, but in the end the dream left him alone. It was hard to describe. He loved the books and he did love the shop but at the same time it was just so grey.

“I’m not sure. I guess I didn’t really think that far.”

Levi shook his head. Erwin felt that he wanted more of an answer.

“I-…I wanted to learn, I suppose.” Erwin tried searching for an answer as he spoke. “My father died when I was still a child. He left me a good sum of money for me to fall back on. Once I was older, I left town for a while and sought out more of an education. I thought it would make him happy if I did.

“Did it make you happy?”

Erwin ran a hand through his hair. “I think so. I always loved to read and learn everything there was to know. It was just coming back to town was the strange part.”

Levi cocked his head to the side asking Erwin to continue with his eyes.

“Well, I was gone for a few years. When I came back it was still my home but everything…it sort of went on without me. It’s not like I expected everyone’s lives to stop. But suddenly I felt like, I wasn’t part of it anymore.”

Coming home to see the world has all gone on without you…it was surreal. It makes you wonder about your own place in all of it. Who you’d be if you never left, wondering if you never should have came back, and trying to fit yourself into back into a life that was over long ago.

“What about you?” Erwin asked turning the conversation.

“What about me?”

“A ‘go with the wind’ attitude doesn’t leave a lot of time to put down any roots.”

Levi shook his head. “I don’t need roots.”

Erwin sighed. He really was difficult when he wanted to be. Surprisingly, whatever look Erwin was giving him convinced Levi to begrudgingly continue.

“I’m the same.” Levi admits, earning curious eyes from Erwin. “When I was little, me and my mother used to travel around all the time. Never staying in one place for long.”

“Why?” Erwin asked.

Levi paused before answering the question. His grey eye became darker. “It was just her way.”

Erwin knew there was more to the story but decided not to push it. From the look in Levi’s eyes he could guess there wasn’t a happy end to his mother’s tale.

“She taught me a lot.” Levi raised the tea in his hands. “She taught me a lot about herbs and tea. Taught me to put care into everything I make. Passed along some family traditions…” Levi trailed. “And she taught me how to protect myself.”

“What happened?” Erwin asked softly.

Levi’s lips pressed into a tight line. “People, Erwin. People happened.”

“Levi I’m so sorry.”

“My mother died a long time ago.”

The air between them turned bittersweet. Talking about the past tended to do that. Despite the difficult topics they landed on, Erwin was surprised how easy words came with Levi. The rain didn’t let up anytime soon. It dragged on for hours humming against the walls of the bookshop. Erwin and Levi soon forgot about being trapped and just talked. Both eager to learn more about the other.

Suddenly, they were talking about everything and nothing.

“You fancied Peach-Beard’s wife?”

Erwin snorted. “Peach-Beard?”

“Don’t lie. You’ve thought the same.”

“Maybe so, but I don’t think I came up with anything quite so eloquent as you.”

“So, you used to, but not anymore?” Levi asked.

“No, of course not. She’s married to my best friend.” He saw suspicion in Levi’s eyes. “Why?”

“She comes in here almost every day.”

“It’s not like that.”

Levi didn’t look too convinced.

Erwin sighed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed Marie’s forwardness, but she had always been like that. She was an impossible flirt, and her husband was busy a lot. That’s all it was. At least, that’s what he told himself. “Even if it is how you say. Nothing would ever happen.”

“Oh, really.”

“Of course. Maybe there were feelings there once, but they’re gone now. On top of that, she’s married to my best friend. I could never do something like that.”

“Pube-face is your best friend?”

Erwin couldn’t hold the gasp of a laugh that erupted from him. He had to slam a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

“What about you?” Erwin asked fighting his smile.

“What about me?”

“You can’t be telling me that you haven’t noticed how you’ve caught the attention of several young women in town. Miss Ral seemed very eager to even be gifted with even a moment of your time.”

“Tch. Kid like that doesn’t know what she wants.”

“She’s hardly a child.”

Levi shifted. “She’s not really my type anyway.”

Erwin couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Levi’s ‘type’ would be.

“That’s a lot different from you and this old love.” Levi said. He gave Erwin an honest look one that made Erwin feel like tell Levi anything in world and it wouldn’t matter. “You really have no regrets?”

“None.” Erwin answered. “I don’t think I really would have been happy anyway.”

Levi raise a brow.

“Well, she’s beautiful and kind but was never someone I could really relax around. There was always an air of politeness to keep up. We could never just sit and…talk.”  About halfway through his last sentence, Erwin realized where he was.

Without even meaning to, he had confessed something to Levi. It was too late to take it back. The look in the man’s eyes told him he understood. A heavy silence lingered between them. As it dragged, Erwin felt his throat tighten under Levi’s gaze. Then Erwin realized Levi wasn’t leaving.

Their eyes held each other. An inescapable truth came to fruition in Erwin’s mind as he stared into Levi’s stormy eyes. They were both thinking the same thought.

It’s unclear who exactly leaned in first. Maybe they both did. It was like gravity. Erwin’s eyes slid closed and their lips came together.

Levi was soft. Much softer than he expected such a harsh man to be, but he was. Their kiss started out chaste, as if they were testing the waters. It was laced with caution from Erwin’s end. It’s not like he didn’t want this. Levi just wasn’t what he was used to for a number of reasons. That dark part of Erwin’s mind was starting to itch at him again, but he pushed it away. Erwin just marveled at the feeling of Levi’s warmth against him. It felt good.

Levi wasn’t as hesitant. His hands slowly wound up Erwin’s chest and settled firmly on either side of his jaw pulling them closer together. It was like they were melting into each other. Levi’s tongue ran along Erwin’s lips demanding entrance and Erwin gave it.

It was like Erwin’s world suddenly had color again. The dull grey faded away leaving him drowning in stormy eyes, raven black hair, and cream-colored skin. Erwin’s tongue operated on it’s own volition. Learning Levi. Wanting to know as much as he possibly could about this incredible person who’d allowed him a taste. He let the shape of this man consume every part of his senses.

Levi leaned forward pushing himself further into Erwin’s mouth, and that’s when he panicked.

Erwin pushed himself back and jumped to his feet. Levi didn’t fight him. He let Erwin step away and watched him with his calm expression. Erwin was panting, trying to regain control, and trying not to look at Levi’s swollen red lips.

“This isn’t right.” Erwin breathed.

“Why?”

His mouth gaped for something to say. “It’s not Christian.”

“You said you weren’t very religious anyway.” Levi said.

He was right. He had said that.

Erwin glanced past them toward the door. “If anyone saw us…”

That’s when Levi got up. He slowly stepped up to Erwin and lifted his hands up to the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. Erwin didn’t object. They came together like a puzzle with their bodies pressed up against each other. Erwin was afraid of how perfect Levi seemed to fit against him.

“We’re both alone, and we both want too.” Levi started grinding his hips against him.

Erwin went still. Levi paused looking up at him with mild surprise, but then his face relaxed again and moved back. Creating more space between him and Erwin. The second Levi stepped away Erwin ached for his warmth to return, but at the same time he was grateful Levi respected his discomfort almost immediately. His feelings didn’t make sense to him, and they weren’t making any of this easier to process. But Levi was trying to help, and that was something.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to put you somewhere you don’t wanna be. If I bother you that much, you can walk out the door, and I’ll never speak of this again.”

Levi turned away and walked back to the front. Erwin stood frozen for a moment before chasing after him only to find the man went back to organizing the books.

“You could never bother me Levi.”

Levi looked up at him skeptically, “You didn’t seem unbothered.”

“That’s not-” Erwin sighed. Levi was teasing him, but he was also giving him an out.

“I’m just offering.” Levi said simply.

“What?”

Levi set a book down gently on the table.

“I’ve seen how you watch me.” Levi said narrowing his eyes suggestively. “and I can tell you…It’s not one sided.”

“If someone found out about us…”

“ ‘Us’? Tch. I’m just saying we could blow off steam together.”

“Levi.” Erwin breathed. Levi wasn’t the type to just blow off steam with someone, and Erwin knew it.

“Are you gonna tell them?”

“No. I would never do that.”

Levi nodded. “Good. I wouldn’t either.”

Thunder clashed loudly outside. They stood apart from each other just…watching.

“So,” Erwin began. “We both want to.”

Levi nodded.

“That’s…good.” Erwin said.

An amused smile appeared at the corners of Levi’s lips, and he fought to hid it. It only made Erwin’s chest flutter harder. “You’re really dumb.” Levi said.

It was an insult but somehow Levi made it sound so sweet. He doesn’t know exactly when he made his decision. Maybe it was Levi’s little smile that sealed his fate. Erwin marched forward. He took Levi’s face in both his hands pulling him into another eager kiss. With them standing now, Erwin had to hunch over to kiss him. Part of him adored the way Levi arched up on his toes to meet him.

Erwin had to crane his neck as Levi hungrily pushed his way passed Erwin’s lips. There was an intensity in Levi kiss now. Like he was afraid Erwin would pull away again. Erwin had already made his choice though, and he wasn’t going to allow himself to regret it. Even if it was taboo. Even if it was unorthodox. In this moment, Erwin couldn’t understand how there could be anything wrong with loving this amazing creature in his arms.

Their kiss deepened. A tingling warmth jolted throughout Erwin’s body, and he found himself feeling warmer than he had in a long time. Levi was devouring him, and Erwin realized Levi had wanted him too. This whole time Erwin thought he was the only one.

Now Erwin’s neck was starting to hurt. He adored Levi’s height, but this angle was all wrong. Erwin pulled back and eyed Levi’s waist.

“Can I?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded wrapping his arms securely around Erwin neck. Erwin reached lower grabbing Levi tightly as he hoisted him up. Strong legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist. This was a much more comfortable position. Levi was above him now starring down at him with lust filled eyes. Erwin didn’t need to be told twice.

With lips locked Erwin walked them backwards into the back room.

Levi’s hands ran their way up from Erwin’s neck into his hair. Grabbing at him roughly. The pain was more pleasant than Erwin expected it to be. Maybe it was just because Levi was the one touching him. He walked them over to a spot near the wall. It was close to where they had been talking mere minutes ago. Those conversations already felt like they happened long ago.

Erwin eased them down onto the floor. It wasn’t the most conventional of places, but it’s not like they had a bed in this little bookshop.

As he lowered them, Erwin’s hand wound up into Levi’s hair to caress his head, protecting him from the hard wood. It felt soft and smooth, like silk. Close to how Erwin had imagined. Yet, imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

Erwin settled himself above Levi. He looked down at Levi asking silently if this was okay. For a moment, he was enthralled the hungry pair or twin daggers boring into him from below. They gave him his answer. Another wave of heat rocked though him. Erwin fell into another deep kiss, losing himself in Levi’s mouth.

“Mmmm.” He moaned.

Levi’s elegant fingers expertly winded down Erwin’s shirt. Unbuttoning him at an impressive speed as he trailed lower and lower. But then stopped when he reached Erwin’s pants. Erwin took in a shaky breath. His nose brushed against Levi’s as the man’s hands rested so close to his growing erection. Levi looked up at him with a smirk, knowing full well the effect he was having on him. His small hands hovered over the large bulge in Erwin’s pants. Then darted away causing Erwin to let out a frustrated sigh.

“Tease.” Erwin breathed.

Levi just gave a mischievous look. His hands ran their way back up Erwin’s chest underneath the cloth. They rested on Erwin’s shoulders for a moment squeezing lightly at the muscles there, and Erwin knew Levi was admiring him. They lifted as Levi pulled up on the sleeves freeing Erwin from his shirt and tossing it aside.

Levi’s grey eyes studied him. Fingers moved agonizingly slow down his chest roaming over every naked muscle as he ventured lower again.

Erwin smiled. Levi likes this. He likes him being completely undressed.

They kissed again as Levi undid his belt freeing him. Levi’s eyes went wide. Erwin’s massive cock hung in the air between them. Levi stopped moving. He didn’t say anything as he marveled at him. He just stared as his mouth fell open leaving him gaping. Suddenly, Erwin was very aware of the fact that he was naked.

“Levi?” Erwin asked hesitantly.

It took Levi a second to respond.

“How… the fuck …are you not married?” Levi shook his head and suddenly got to work on his own cloths.

Erwin laughed. Compliments were a rarity with Levi, so he felt gratified to know Levi enjoyed him. He pulled Levi into a lingering kiss. They parted only as cloths were pulled over Levi’s head. Erwin’s hand journeyed lower to help lift Levi’s waist.

“Wait.” Levi muttered shimming out of his pants. Erwin stopped immediately watching as Levi reached into his coat pocket.

He pulled out a small round looking jar. There was something that looked like a clear liquid resting inside. As Levi moved, Erwin noted it didn’t rock the way water should. Erwin inspected the small jar with confusion. He looked to Levi for answers, but Levi was just looking back at him with surprise.

“You are the dumbest smart person in the whole world.”

“I’ve never exactly done this before.” Erwin defended.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Levi let out a light huff of a laugh before explaining. “It’s not that hard. It’s just like with a woman only this will help make it more comfortable for us both.”

Levi generously dipped his hands into the jar before offering it to Erwin who was starting to understand what it was for. Levi arched up. His own hard erection rubbing against Erwin’s as he reached behind himself. Lidded grey eyes never left Erwin while he worked to open himself.

Levi let out a sharp gasp.

“Touch yourself.” He instructed.

Erwin took a generous dip of the lube and set the jar off to the side. It was cool to the touch but not uncomfortably so. He took his length in his hand lathering himself with it. He kept a quick pace as he jerked off over Levi rubbing and completely covering himself with the gel. Levi eyes went dark was he watched.

They both let out heated gasps as they prepared themselves for the other. Their panting was the only thing that filled the silence for a while. When their need became too much to ignore. Levi removed his hand wrapping both arms securely around Erwin once more and gyrating his hips up to meet Erwin’s.

“Now.”

Erwin grabbed Levi’s thighs admiring the firmness he found there and helped raise Levi higher. Levi legs started to wrap around Erwin once more.

In this new situation, confidence was important. Erwin didn’t hesitate. He guided himself to Levi’s entrance. Levi’s arms tightened around Erwin’s neck as he pushed himself inside. He let out a high-pitched moan, but Erwin could hardly hear it. Erwin was burning. Levi’s heat was engulfing him like a flame.

Erwin let out a ragged breath. Levi’s body squeezed him so tight.

As Erwin eased further into him, Levi’s face contorted into one of pain and pleasure. Thin brows knitted together as they rose. A muffled whine escaped Levi’s lips. The noised he was making only made Erwin flush deeper as heat bloomed across his face and spread down to other places.

Levi’s legs went stiff around his waist.

“Levi?” Erwin breathed.

His mind was fogged but racing at thousand steps per second. He wasn’t too lost not to feel concerned for the man under him. Erwin looked down at him through lidded eyes.

Levi was clawing at his back. “Idiot. I didn’t say stop.”

Erwin understood, but he had to go slow. He didn’t want to cause Levi pain. Slowly, he started to rock. Easing himself into Levi, pulling out a little only to give a light thrust back in burying himself deeper.

Something wasn’t right. He was tight. Too tight.

Levi still wasn’t relaxing. More whines escaped the smaller man exhilarating Erwin but causing him to pause.

When Erwin looked down at him again he saw the problem. Levi was panting through his nose as he tried to keep his mouth clamped shut.

“Don’t.” Erwin panted out. “We’re alone here. I want to hear you.”

“The noise.” Levi managed to say.

“No one can hear us.”

Levi had a look of pain and hesitance on his face. Erwin leaned down placing a loving his on his head hoping to take away all his worry.

“Relax, Levi. It’s just us here.”

Levi open his mouth taking several deep breaths as he allowed himself to relax. He was still holding onto Erwin’s back tightly and Erwin knew he had already left scratches there. As he breathed, he slowly opened himself up to Erwin. He took that as his sign to keep going.

There wasn’t as much resistance now.

“Good.” Erwin whispered.

“Shut up.”

Erwin started to pick up his pace trusting even deeper than before.

“Ah! Aaaaah!” Levi cried unmuted now.

Erwin felt a sense of satisfaction to learn this about Levi. It was something that no one else knew. Levi was so quiet during the day, but in this he was loud.

He continued working his way deeper. Thrusting harder each time and earning a cry from Levi. But Erwin wasn’t done yet. He wanted Levi screaming his name. He doesn’t know why. It wasn’t what he’d wanted before, but now he wants to be the thing that sends Levi over the edge.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!” Levi cries after another powerful trust. “Haaarrrder Smith!”

“No.” Erwin grunted out. “Say my name. Please, Levi. My name.”

Levi didn’t have to be told twice and switched.

“Erwin.” He moaned.

It fueled Erwin’s pace, and he slammed deeper into Levi.

“ERWIN!”

“That’s it.” Erwin gasped as he reached his peek.

“AaaAHHH! ERWIN!!!” Levi screamed.

They came at nearly the same time. Erwin almost collapsed on him, but he still had enough sense to know that wouldn’t end well for him. He grabbed Levi and rolled the two of them onto their side into a pile of clothes.

They laid their panting. It all felt so surreal. This was not at all how he thought today would go, but he wasn’t unhappy be any means. He pulled out of Levi and wrapped his arms securely around him and tugged him into a comforting embrace. He marveled at how perfectly Levi’s body fit against his.

They held each other as their hearts calmed and their breathing relaxed. It was then that he remembered the jar of lube Levi brought with him.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you… prepared for this?” Erwin panted.

“I don’t make tea for just anyone,” Levi paused for just a moment to correct himself. “Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the sex scene in this chapter was just SOOO Frigging hard to write. I'm not completely satisfied with it so I might do some edits later. But i was pretty determined to get this finished.
> 
> Shout-out to Kittyboo8015 for sending me some nice words during my writers block.
> 
> This chapter is so freaking long but a lot happens. I hate to split this from chapter 4 because it was too long, but i still ended up with a kinda shortish chapter next to a LONG Chapter. I'm glad i finally got them together because i got a lot of idea's :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I live for comments and kudos. Let me know what you thought!


	6. A Cold Day in Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi did the do, now Erwin has to figure out where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter has some graphic content in it including death and murder. You've been warned. I still gotta edit some but here it is! :D

Erwin couldn’t stop smiling.

Yesterday was perfect. He doesn’t know how long he grinned into Levi’s bare shoulder, but it was long enough for Levi to end up kicking himself free. Erwin’s arms physically ached when Levi eventually had to leave him. But the room _needed_ to be tidied up. He remembers getting up and helping Levi collect the pile of cloths they had collapsed on.

They didn’t say much else as the rain slowly calmed outside. Before he left, Levi grabbed him by the collar pulling him down into one more heated kiss. It said everything that words couldn’t. When they pulled apart Levi looked up at him with such an unreadable expression. As Levi’s hands gentley trail down Erwin’s chest, he understood the affection behind it.

“Thank you.” Erwin said.

Erwin took Levi’s hand in his and brought his knuckles to his lips. 

He stilled under Erwin’s touch. Momentarily frozen by the gesture. Then Levi turned away actually looking a bit embarrassed as red tinted the tips of his ears. Erwin’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to see that look every day.

Levi yanked his hand away, but the grumpy little pout on his lips told Erwin all was fine. Then Levi had to leave, he walked out the door and back into the world. It was almost surreal now. Out there and in here, felt like two entirely different planes of existence.

Erwin hated watching him go. The door closed behind him and he rounded the corner of the doorframe and paused. Levi’s silhouette was blurred by the speckles of raindrops covering the window, but Erwin could still see bright grey eyes looking back at him through the window.

He’d spent the rest of his day feeling utterly blissful. It stayed with him, even when he was laying down for bed. He didn’t know it was possible to feel to happy to sleep, but evidently it was. Every moment with Levi played through his mind.

The taste of Levi’s tongue in his mouth. How they had collapsed on the floor together. His hot body writhing beneath his own. And how Levi just seemed to fit against him so perfectly. The feeling of content as they laid together just holding each other in silence.

All these thoughts brought a smile to Erwin’s lips.

Then something crossed his mind. Sex on the floor of the bookstore had probably been more uncomfortable for Levi than for him. Erwin rolled in bed. His eyes landed on the soft space next to him. Before he drifted off to sleep he thought next time he wanted them to be in a bed.

* * *

Admittedly, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

The next morning, Erwin was standing in his shop trying and failing to read the catalogue for his books.

By all means, what they did was considered wrong. Since he was a child, Erwin knew what relationships were supposed to be, or at least what everyone had always said they should be. Every adult and every book had all said the same thing. But Levi…he changed all that. Erwin was still trying to wrap his mind around it. It’s not that he wasn’t attracted to women, Marie was proof of that, but it’s not as if he had an over attraction for men either. Levi was the first that had truly captured his attention. It left him a little confused. Happy, but confused.

Maybe that’s all he needed. Knowing that Levi made him happy could be enough.

But still, he was treading in unfamiliar waters. He was feeling affection for someone that he couldn’t be with in the typical sense. They couldn’t touch in public, nor could they talk openly in public. If they did… Erwin shuddered to think of the outcome.

Whatever this was between them... an infatuation, an affection, a relationship. It would have to exist in the dark. Could that even work?

Levi walked into the shop intruding on Erwin’s thoughts. When his silvery eyes met Erwin’s, he had his answer. They could figure this out.

“Morning, Erwin.”

Erwin felt his shoulders relax at the sight of him. All those nervous thoughts swirling around in his stomach faded.

“Good morning.” Erwin greeted.

Levi walked passed him to set down his things and proceeded to put himself to work. It was like yesterday hadn’t even happened. Like today was just any other day. But Erwin knew better. The simple way Levi had said his name when he walked in was plenty acknowledgement to remind Erwin that what happened hadn’t just been a wonderful dream.

A few minutes passed after Levi disappeared to the back. When Erwin heard the familiar sound of cleaning supplies being moved around, he smiled to himself. He knew Levi was cleaning the floor.

The normalcy Levi carried in with him helped. It told Erwin they’d be okay. This could work.

Eventually, Levi reemerged from the back. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. He stepped up next to Erwin who was scribbling away at his papers. When the silence began to drag, Erwin looked his way. Levi was watching him with an annoyed look on his face.

“What?” Erwin asked.

“You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth.” Levi teased.

Erwin laughed putting hand over his smiling face. “Sorry.”

Levi shook his head managing to keep his expression flat. He gave a light glance over his shoulder, assuring no one was comeing. He quickly stepped up to Erwin grabbing him by the chin and pulling him into a kiss. It was brief, but Erwin cherished every moment of it.

They pulled back and there was a small smile at the corner of Levi’s lips.

“So, what else do you want me to do?”

Erwin gave him a mischievous look which earned him a kick from Levi. “Ow!”

“Around the store, Dummy.”

Erwin pointed him to the pile of returns, and they quickly got to work. Labeling, cataloguing, sorting, and putting them up. They worked in the quiet, stealing glances and brushing hands. After Levi finished a stack he walked over to a bookshelf to put them up, and Erwin joined him.

He stepped up behind Levi, stretching up over him to put books on a much higher shelf. It would probably look a little awkward if someone were to walk in, but it was explainable even if it held an intimacy to it. Erwin’s chest pressed against Levi’s back. He loved the way Levi leaned back into him seeking his warmth.

This was all they would allow.

With the sunlight of the outside world shining it at them, they would have to be careful. There were a few customers that came in today, but they came and went just as they normally would. All none the wiser at the change inside the shop other than Levi’s excellent cleaning job.

The end of the day came much too soon.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Levi said as he departed.

It was simple and small but the change from Levi’s usual curt or silent farewells did not go unnoticed. Erwin’s heart beat a little faster as he watched the man leave. He caught those silver eyes when Levi passed by the front window looking back in after him.

That silver reminded Erwin of the moon, and its little ominous halo. He couldn’t help but think Levi was the best trouble he’d ever had.

* * *

The next morning Erwin went to the general store. His brows knitted together as he fingers grazed the tops of an assortment of tea.

“Erwin!” a familiar voice chimed.

Erwin blinked, snapping out of his concentrated search, and turned to see Marie stepping up to his side.

“Marie,” He greeted. “I hope you’re doing well.”

She didn’t answer but rather wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. Her touch lingered for a moment too long before she pulled away smiling up at him.

“I never run into you here. What are you getting?”

“Just some things for the shop.”

In his hands, he already had a few new brushes for cleaning. Since Levi made his own soaps, Erwin really wasn’t sure what he should get, so he opted to search for any teas Levi might like. Turns out there a lot of different types of teas and Erwin had no idea what he was looking for. Levi was the do it yourself type, so it didn’t really matter if he couldn’t find anything. Levi probably just grew his own herbs anyway, but Erwin wanted to do something.

“I didn’t know you liked tea.” Marie said as curious eyes looked at his hands.

“It’s a recent indulgence. Although, I’m not to sure what I’m looking for.”

He eyed the shelves again with a look of determination. How could he own so many books and still have no idea what he was shopping for? Levi should have something nice. After everything he’s done for him and around the store, Erwin wanted to give him something he’d enjoy.

Marie leaned a little closer, drawing his attention again. She had a puzzling look on her face.

“What is it?” Erwin asked.

“You seem different.” Marie said. Her eyes looked deep into his own as she tried to figure him out. The action left Erwin feeling naked. “I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“I feel different. Maybe it’s the seasons changing.”

Marie eyed him like she didn’t quite believe him before gesturing to hand. “Well, what you have in your hand is utter swill.”

The merchant gave an insulted gasp.

“Apologies.”

She leaned down to help Erwin skim through the assortments of tea, when suddenly, there were voices starting to pick up outside. Erwin glanced out the window seeing groups of people moving quickly down the street. They were all jogging the same direction. He couldn’t make out any words, just chaotic noises. Something was happening.

“What’s going on?” Erwin muttered.

The merchant looked between him and the heard of people running passed and shook their head. “There was a bit of stir this morning, but I’m not sure what it was about.”

A phantom pain sank deep into Erwin’s gut. Something was wrong.

Marie was already moving next to him. “Let’s check it out.” She said as she jogged out the door and after the people running passed.

“Marie!” Erwin called after her.

He let out a frustrated sigh and set his things down on the counter. He could come back later.

Erwin ran out the door and trailed after Marie managing to get close to her before she was lost in the hustle. They moved with the crowd. Blindly following until they reached their destination. It looked like everyone was gathering at the center of town. Scanning across the crowd, Erwin saw many familiar faces. Some confused and curious. Some horrified. Some bitterly content.

Absent mindedly, he wondered if Levi was here.

Then, Erwin froze in his tracks.

At the front of the crowd, there was a woman standing above them all with tears rolling down her face. Her face and cloths were tattered and covered in filth. Loose wavy brown hair framed her forlorn face. Then he saw it. hidden behind her wild mane and trailing up behind her was a rope.

Erwin’s breath caught in his throat. This was an execution. Marie gasped next to him as a mass of people formed behind them trapping them in the yard. She shuffled closer to Erwin. Her arm wrapped around his gripping him desperately tight. This clearly wasn’t what she had been expecting to find.

“Erwin!” A voice called.

As people shuffled around them they were slowly moved deeper into the mass off people. Then Erwin spotted another familiar face. He tugged Marie along with him who suddenly seemed to way a ton. Nile was standing in the crowd, arms crossed and looking forward.

“Nile!” Erwin whisper-yelled. “What’s going on?”

Nile, who didn’t even seem startled to see him, just looked back at him with remorse in his eyes. Another member of the guard stood to the side of the stage addressing the crowd and the woman. Whatever the reason, Erwin would have his answers soon enough.

“For your crimes against the people of Salem, on this day, you have been sentenced to die.” The man announced in a detached tone. Erwin’s heart was pounding inside his chest.

Marie gasped next to him and placed a frightened hand over her mouth while Erwin watched intently. His eyes scanning over the hangman’s noose, the trap door beneath the woman’s feet, the executioner waiting by the lever, and the guard addressing the crown. _What the hell was going on?_

It was obvious, but somehow it felt so unreal.

“I haven’t done anything!” The woman cried.

“Lies won’t save you, Witch.”

Erwin’s blood ran ice cold. _Witch_? This woman was a witch?

He knew this woman. Not well, but he knew her. She frequented his shop from time to time. Yes, she was a bit odd. She stumbled over her words and couldn’t carry conversations well. She seemed to prefer the companionship of a good book over other people. That had been what brought her into Erwin’s shop to begin with.

She wasn’t evil though. That, Erwin was sure of.

Her name was Catherine Turner. She had a kind smile and liked to tie the front portion of her hair back into a ponytail. She was visibly shacking. With the thin linen dress she wore, it could have been due to the chill in the air, but Erwin knew better. He saw the devastated panic in her eyes even from this distance.

The guard gave the executioner a slight nod and he was marching forward. The woman continued to cry her innocence, but as the man wrapped his hands around the lever, he knew it was too late. The floor gave way beneath her. A scream filled the air before being harshly cut short. There was a loud _snap_ in the rope as it caught her weight. Her body immediately went still. Now unaffected by the cold and unburdened by fear. The courtyard went silent as the woman’s body rocked. Her eyes were wide bulging out at them, and her mouth hung open from a scream that had died on her lips.

The woman’s pale skin already was turning a sickly white and blue.

A few minutes passed, and some people started moving away, but Erwin, Marie, and Nile remained. The air suddenly felt thick. Too thick to breath. Too thick to speak. So, they stood. They stood until Marie started to cry.

Marie wrapped her arms around herself. “We already have to worry about those heathen savages beyond our boarders but now there might be demons like this walking among us!?!” She cried. “What has the world come to?”

Nile stepped closer wrapping a comforting arm around his wife.

“Don’t you worry about a thing.” Nile said. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or the children.”

Erwin didn’t say anything. What could he say? He just watched. The dead woman's eyes stared lifelessly back at the courtyard. Staring down those who condemned her. The shock that rocked through him wasn’t the same as what Marie was feeling.

The crowd began to disperse. People just… went back to their lives. Like they hadn’t just watched a woman die. Something twisted inside Erwin’s stomach. He started to step away. He didn’t want to pretend like this hadn’t happened, but in all honesty, he didn’t know what to do. He had nowhere else to be other than his store.

Erwin thought of that white little halo he had seen only a few short nights ago.

 _It means trouble._ Levi had said.

When that storm had hit them the next day, Erwin had been a little surprised. But it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility for Levi to have known it would rain. Erwin contributed it to moisture in the air. The moisture made the halo, the halo shows that it might rain. All of this was reasonable. It’s not surprising that old wives’ tales had truths surrounding them. But he remembers how concerned Levi looked when seeing the moon that night, and something about Levi’s words chimed oddly in his mind.

 _It means trouble._ The voice said again.

Now, Erwin wasn’t so sure the storm was what Levi had been talking about. But that was impossible. He was in shock, Erwin reasoned. The day’s events too stressful and causing him to think irrationally.

Perhaps he’d feel better once he could talk to Levi about all this. He got back to his shop and unlocked the door. When it shut behind him the noise seemed distant, and he put himself to work immediately. Trying to focus on anything other than what happened and failing horribly. But, still he worked. Waiting for Levi or something that would pull him out of his thoughts. It didn't matter though.

He didn’t see Levi at all that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started happy and ended in tragedy.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, the name is completely made up. I actually did search names of Salem Witch Trial victims but I decided pretty quick it would be in horribly bad taste to use one of the victims actual names in my fanfiction. I didn’t want to use a name associated with the tragedy at all and I found no Catharines or Turners on the list of victims. Although, I did find a Katherine Cary that was involved but she escaped custody and fled Salem. Which i thought was pretty interesting. Catherine is the name of a character in Reign that I like. Then Turner was for Will Turner from PotC.
> 
> Since this is a Salem Au and the witch trials are gonna play a role, I do need to show it some. I defiantly wanted there to be contrast in this chapter. From love to fear and playful danger to actual danger by the end. So now, trouble is starting up in Salem. What's this mean for their relationship with these new dangers? 
> 
> Anyway, I live for comments and kudos so let me know what you think!


	7. Grimoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a softer chapter compared to the previous two. But we got some sad Erwin and some sweetness so enjoy!

There was a bitterness that lingered in the air. It made life seem dull yet the weight of it stung. When Levi arrived the next day, there was a bit of an awkwardness between them. Neither of them said much. There wasn’t much to say really in light of what happened. A woman was murdered in the center of town. How do you go back to normal after something like that? Levi didn’t offer an explanation for his absence either. Erwin didn’t push for one, he could guess why.

A few hours into their work Levi asked. “Did you know her?”

“Not well, but yes. I did.”

Erwin’s voice was thick with guilt. It was true. He hadn’t known her well, but, unreasonable as it sounded, he couldn’t help but feel that there was something he could have done to prevent it.

There was a _creak_ as Levi shifted his weight. Erwin glanced over at him as he stood on the stool Erwin had bought, stalking shelves. What he saw surprised him. Levi wasn’t looking back at him in depression or sadness for what had happened. He watched Erwin with a silent concern, like he was searching for something to do or say to ease Erwin’s suffering. A way to help.

Part of Erwin was touched. If he was reading Levi right, then it was a very kind thing for him to concern himself with. But unfortunately, Erwin felt like he was going to make this hard on both of them. He didn’t know what he needed. And he certainly didn’t know what he wanted Levi to do.

The day passed slowly. Erwin tried to bury himself in his books, but yesterday’s events kept replaying in his mind. The haunting image of the woman’s ghostly skin and her scream that died on her lips, were impossible to forget. Everyone in town seemed to believe she was guilty. Erwin still wasn’t convinced. Regardless, she didn’t deserve to go like that. Witch or not.

Levi walked passed him with a bag slung over his shoulder. Erwin blinked and looked out the window seeing the world tinted in slightly orange. _Oh, it was time for him to leave._

Levi paused at the door. “I’ll see you later.” He said softly before walking out.

“Yeah.” Erwin breathed. “Walk safely.”

A new guilt sank into his stomach for ignoring Levi almost all day. He was sure the man understood, but still. Erwin let out a breath as he packed up his things. He would have to apologize tomorrow.

* * *

His feet dragged against the stone ground as Erwin walked home. It was like his legs were tied down.

Erwin stopped in his tracks.

Could he have done something? If he hadn’t been so distracted by the store and with Levi, was there any way he could have prevented it? Maybe if he could have helped he in some way…

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair finding that it was a bit out of place. No, he couldn’t have. There was nothing to be done. His heart sank deeper into his chest as the woman’s empty expression filled his thoughts once again. His lips tightened. Was there really nothing he could have done?

Suddenly, something else demanded his attention.

There was movement out of the corner of his vision. It pulled Erwin out of his thoughts. Standing the shadow between two buildings was Levi’s little black cat. It watched him curiously for a moment, deciding whether or not to risk getting close. A cautions paw reached out and taking a step into the light. Then it owned its choice and was quickly stepping out of the shadows with its whole body. There was a soft pattering of paws as it moved over to him.

Erwin watched curiously, as the cat approached. It carefully wove between his legs rubbing its body comfortingly against him. _Well, that’s new._ Hesitantly, Erwin reached down to pet the cat.

Its dark fur was warm to the touch and so soft. The cat immediately started purring. It leaned up into Erwin’s touch as it continued to wind around him. Erwin couldn’t help but smile down at the cat. Even after stepping on it and interrupting its nap, the cat was kind to him.

A heavy breath escaped Erwin’s chest. There was a weight to it Erwin hadn’t noticed had been weighing him down as much as it was. As he kept petting the cat, Erwin began to feel lighter.

“Hey, there.” Erwin smiled softly.

He knelt down beside the creature to better pet it. The cat didn’t say anything back but started to purr louder. It kept its head ducked down allowing Erwin to scratch at its ears and trail a hand down its back.

He stayed there in the street for a while, just enjoying the cat’s company. It made him calm. His troubles were somehow a little further away. Animals had that effect on people. They were company that didn’t need words or affirmation, just affection. Turns out that’s just what Erwin needed today. Something simple. Something comforting that let him know the world hadn’t stopped.

Eventually, Erwin stood back up feeling more at ease and ready to go home.

“Thank you. I needed that.”

The cat gave a slight shake of its ears making a light slapping sound as it did. Then it was scurrying off, like they hadn’t been sitting with each other for the past few minutes. Erwin had an amused smile on his face as he watched the animal disappear. He shook his head to himself and continued on home.

* * *

The next day was easier.

It wasn’t fixed or perfect or how it had been before the execution, but it was better. His walk to work was lighter too. The steps were a little easier to take. There was a chill in the air, but the sun was out and shining through an alligator sky. Erwin walked into his store, and it wasn’t as heavy as the day before.

When Levi arrived a few short hours later, Erwin greeted him with a friendly smile. They fell into their routine, but words weren’t coming as easily as before. Erwin felt a sense of dread creeping up on him. Worrying that he might have upset Levi yesterday, and not knowing what to say to fix it.

People were always something he knew how to handle. He was usually good with words, but Levi made it difficult to speak sometimes. He wasn’t one for pleasantries or small talk. The silence was slowly becoming too much to bear. He had to say something.

Levi slammed a hand down on the counter in front of Erwin, yanking Erwin from his thoughts and causing him to jump back.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked bluntly not bothering to dance around the question.

“I-” Erwin blinked. His voice was quiet when it did come out. “I suppose.”

Levi looked away for a moment. Erwin could see him contemplating something behind those eyes of his.

Before Erwin could ask about it, Levi moved and disappeared into the back. When he returned, he carried with him that black book of his. Levi held it protectively against his chest as he approached the counter. Hesitantly, he unwound his hands and offered it out to Erwin.

Gently, Erwin took the book from his hands. Why was Levi showing this to him? Erwin looked up at Levi again silently asking for permission. With a curt nod from Levi, Erwin’s fingers brushed against the side of the book. Slowly, he lifted the delicate pages open.

The pages were worn. There were crinkles in the pages and the ink in many of the passages had dulled. Regardless, the books contents were still easy to make out. Erwin didn’t know what to expect but found himself surprised at what he saw. It was filled with drawings.

As Erwin began flipping through the book, he saw flowers, leaves, and all manner of plants filled the old pages. Next to each image was a detailed description of the plants, where to find them, how to care for them, their properties, and so on. The margins were also filled with notes. Some were written in an old unfamiliar hand and others looked much more recent.

 _Poisonous, good for headaches, helps sleep, reduces fever_ were just a few of the simple notes he saw. The ones that had _good tea_ circled and underlined made Erwin smile. Clearly those had been from Levi.

This was like a herbology book. Erwin doesn't think he has any in stock, but he’s seen them before. But the details in these drawing were unbelievably lifelike. Erwin had never seen Levi draw like this, and since the pages were so old, he assumed these were made by it’s previous owner.

“It was my mother’s.” Levi explained softly. “One of the only things of hers I have left.”

Erwin looked up from the book to meet Levi’s wistful expression.

“Why are you showing me this now?” Erwin asked.

“Not sure.” Levi answered honestly. “I just wanted to, I guess. And I couldn’t think of what to do that would get that mopey look off your face that wasn’t in bad taste so…”

Erwin let out a light huff of a laugh. Levi had been worrying about him. Not only that, but Levi had been trying to figure out how to get is mind off everything that’s been happening.

“Levi.” Erwin breathed. It sounded like a ‘thank you’.

Levi nodded understanding what Erwin was saying. Erwin closed the book Levi had given him and offered it back, but Levi shook his head.

“Let’s keep it here for now. You don’t have a herb book, I keep almost leaving it here anyway.” Levi said.

“Don’t you need it?”

“I’ve probably read it a thousand times. I just liked to keep it with me, but...” Levi paused for a moment. “I have a feeling it might be better left here with you.”

And so, they tucked the book away safely in a cupboard behind the counter. Part of Erwin loved that Levi was keeping something so personal and precious here with him

“Did your father have a favorite book?” Levi asked.

“He had many actually.”

 “Tell me.”

* * *

As the day wound to a close. Erwin felt that sense of normalcy returning.

Levi was about to head out and even thought he was still standing next to him, Erwin could already feel himself missing him. Levi clutched the strap of his bag and the heels of Levi’s boots clicked at he stepped a little closer.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Levi said.

Erwin’s hand found Levi’s and he treasured the warmth there. Everything had been so cold lately and Levi was the warmest thing he had in his life right now. Not only that though. Erwin appreciated his presence. Just having someone here made things easier.

Erwin leaned in, but Levi pulled away causing Erwin to pause.

Levi glanced down at his feet and Erwin swears he can see Levi biting his lip as his raven bangs obscured his face for only a moment.

“We’re going to have to come up with some ground rules.”

Erwin nodded in understanding. After everything that happened, they would need to be much more careful in the future. Levi stepped back a little and looked back up, looking Erwin straight in the eyes now.

“I get we’re alone in here most of the time, but anyone can walk in at any moment. It just isn’t safe.”

Erwin stepped back straightening his back. “So, we act professional in the shop. Keep things strictly business related.”

Levi scoffed. “You can still talk to me normally. Just don’t stare at my ass when a customer is trying to ask you about prices.”

“I have never done that.”

This earns a light laugh from Levi. “Sure.”

“I didn’t-” Erwin sighs. He knows he’s already lost this battle.

“What I mean is, no physical stuff in the public eye or while we’re in the shop.”

Erwin gave a sad frowned. “but that’s the only time I see you.”

“I have some ideas about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's so worried about Erwin. I kinda wanted to keep the idea that Erwin really feels the deaths of the people around him. Even if there's not much he could have done to prevent it, he still blames himself for not figuring something out or being aware of the danger.
> 
> Animals are always good therapy in times of depression. I thought it would help. Btw Levi was seriously standing in the store debating on how to help Erwin in ANY way he could. Lol. He chose sharing a bit of himself with Erwin, Who know's what He'll do next time. ;)
> 
> I live for comments and Kudos so let me know what you think and what you think's gonna happen. I'm curious where others think this story is gonna go.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin find a way to spend some quality time together and learn more about each other in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I got Chapter 8 done! There is gonna be some implied sadness and some sexy times. This still needs some editing, but Enjoy!

_*Past*_

A book _clapped_ shut. It was a sound Erwin hated because it meant the story was done, and he never wanted it to be over.

Erwin could already feel the familiar dry tiredness in his eyes as he had fought to keep them open while his father read to him. Now, he was starting to lose the battle. His father moved to put away the books while Erwin watched drearily.

The book in his father’s hands was worn and battered from being read too many times to count. They needed some new books. His father had mentioned it on more than one occasion. The only time they got new ones was when his father would travel to one of the larger towns and put in a shipping request. Luckily, he was going on one such trip very soon.

His father always managed to grab some interesting finds for them. Lately, they were reading about impossible things. Impossible things were always the most exciting things to read about. Or at least Erwin thought so. Animals larger than a pine, horses with wings, witches and wizards, and magical lands in far away places filled these story times between him and his papa. Even when the lights went out, the fantasies would linger, floating into his dreams. 

He watched as his father tucked away the last of his books onto the shelf. Then he was back at Erwin’s side lifting the blanket and tucking it securely around him for the night. He felt himself dozing into the warmth, but Erwin couldn’t sleep yet. A question teetered in his mind.

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Is magic real?”

Erwin’s father gave an amused huff of a laugh. “Well, That’s… a difficult question.”

Little Erwin cocked his head to the side burying his pudgy cheek further into his pillow. His eyes wide and curious, as much as tired eyes could be, as he looked to his papa for answers. There was a sigh. The older man sat back down on the side of the bed and clasped his hands together realizing Erwin was not about to let this go.

“What I mean to say is, maybe it does. But maybe it’s not in the ways we always expect.”

“Like how?”

“Like… knowing what time it is without even looking outside. Or when you feel it’s going to rain when there’s not a single cloud in sight. Or maybe it’s in the love that we feel for others.” He explained softly. “Maybe magic exists in small ways.”

“Oh.” Erwin gave his papa a small sleepy smile. “I like that.”

"But?”

Erwin pouted. “No flying ponies?”

Erwin’s father patted Erwin’s golden hair softly. “Who knows. Perhaps flashier examples exist too.”

Erwin’s eyes brightened at that. Part of him knew it was unrealistic to believe, but if his father said it was possible, then that was a whole different story.

His papa leaned down and placed a loving kiss on his head. “Goodnight, Erwin.”

“Goodnight, Papa.”

The bed screeched when his father stood up. The man stopped at the door to look back in at Erwin. “Call for me if you need anything.”

Erwin nodded sleepily while pulling the pillow in closer for snuggles. “I will. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

The sound of Erwin’s father’s footsteps echoed down their small hallway. The familiar noise was comforting. As Erwin drifted off to sleep, he thought of his friends in town and his father’s words. Erwin smiled. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone about magic.

* * *

_*Present*_

The next day as Erwin was walking to his shop, he noticed how quite it was. Early mornings were usually somewhat quiet, but something about today seemed strange. There was no murmuring in the distance and no sound of hammers at work. There was just an ominous silence that settled over the town. It wasn’t as if it was unexpected given the circumstances. No one felt safe. Birds weren’t singing, and the cicadas had even stopped screaming earlier than usual. Like they too noticed a change in the air.

There was a part of Erwin that wondered what his father would make of all this. This odd sense of paranoia sweeping through the town, his relationship with Levi, or even the little bookstore he finally managed to set up. He hopes he would have been proud of the last part at least. Levi was a different issue though. In another life, would Erwin had even told his father about their relationship? The smart part of his mind said ‘no’, but the honest part knew he would have. Surprisingly, he couldn’t imagine his father hating him for it.

Before Erwin could dwell on it further, he saw he had arrived.

Erwin went for his keys when a muffled noise caught his attention. It came from inside his store. Erwin paused. _Someone was inside?_ There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d locked up yesterday. He put his hand on the door, and gently pushed it open.

_It’s unlocked._

Cautiously, Erwin stepped into the store, relaxing when he saw Levi. He was standing on a stool over by the bookshelf with a book in hand. His fingers ran across the spines of the row of books slowing when he noticed Erwin walk in.

“Hey.” Erwin greeted.

“Good morning.” He said turning back to the shelf and popping the book in place.  

Erwin set his things down on the counter watching Levi curiously who eased off the stool. Looking around Erwin could see that Levi had already made himself busy.

Erwin gestured to the door. “How did you get in?”

Levi offered Erwin a soft smile before closing the space between them. He spared a brief glance out the window to ensure they were alone, returning his attention back to Erwin when he saw they were. Mischievous hands made their way up Erwin’s shirt and wound delicately around the cord of his tie.

“I told you.” Levi said thickly as he pulled him lower. Breath hot on Erwin’s lips. “I’m good with my hands.”

When Levi kissed him, Erwin smiled into it. And there they were. Already breaking their own rules. They weren’t supposed to be doing this in public anymore. Erwin knew that. But it was so early, there was little risk. They would allow themselves this just this once.

A voice far back in Erwin’s mind knew it was a lie though. But Erwin could barely hear its whispers with Levi enamoring him.

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Erwin said as they pulled away.

“I thought I’d get started early.” Levi explained getting back to business.

“That so? Any particular reason.”

“Well, if we get started early, maybe we could leave early.”

_So, that’s what he’s after._

“Did you have something in mind?” Erwin teased.

“I’ve been waiting for some herbs to come in the market, and they just arrived. It makes a very good tea.” Levi turned to Erwin with mischief in his eyes. “Would you like to try some?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

They closed up shop early that day. A cold wind blew by as they made their way down cobblestone streets, and it didn’t let up until they hit the dirt path. Levi must have been freezing given his size. His hands never left the confines of his pockets, and he was already burying his nose down into his own coat.

Erwin loved the way Levi leaned into him once the town was out of sight. He wrapped a loving arm around Levi, pulling him in for warmth as they walked.

Before long, they arrived at Levi’s cabin. As they passed through the gate Erwin noticed the garden plot he’d seen the last time he was here. Erwin stared in bewilderment. Despite the cold weather, rows of green were sprouting up from the earth. He didn’t know what Levi was growing, but he must have quite the green thumb to reap such success.

“Some plants grow better in the cold.” Levi offered when he caught Erwin staring.

“Oh.” Erwin muttered before he followed Levi inside.

The wooden door was so mysterious before, but now it opened easily for him. Erwin had been so curious what the inside of Levi’s home looked like. To his surprise, it was very green. The small home was filled with jars taking up all the shelf space and with small potted plants hugging every windowsill and table. Glass sparkled against the sunlight. It was like a greenhouse. Despite the abundance of plants, Levi’s house still looked clean. The floor was spotless. An impressive feat, considering all the soil.

“Sorry. It’s a bit of a tight fit.” Levi said.

Erwin slowly walked in, treading cautiously as to remain mindful of his surroundings. Carefully he reached out and picked up a jar.

“What’s this?” Erwin pondered still inspecting the jar.

“Mint leaves.” Levi said simply before his pack _thunked_ loudly against the ground. He quickly shed his coat now that they were indoors.

Erwin let out a soft ‘oh’ before returning the jar to its place. His eyes found a plant sitting on the table. Curious hands shifted it slightly.

“And this is?” Erwin asked.

“Basil.”

Erwin looked around the room not really knowing what to do with himself. He stood awkwardly as Levi set his things down in their rightful place. Eventually, Erwin’s eyes landed on another cluster of jars.

“And what’s in that-”

Levi raised a hand stopping Erwin’s question. “I’ll save you time.” He gestures around the room. “A lot of jars, a lot of herbs.”

Erwin nodded as he retracted his hands. Letting them drop to his sides. There was a soft looking seating area by the window. Erwin pulled off his jacket and made his way over.

Levi inhaled sharply, and Erwin froze. There was a frustrated crinkle on Levi’s brows, but the man forced it to relax. “Please, take off your shoes.” Levi finally said. “You’re tracking dirt.”

“Oh!” Erwin looked down at his feet. They looked fine, but he was the guest here.

He slid out of his shoes and placed them neatly by the door. After getting an approving glance from Levi, Erwin sat down on the couch waiting for Levi to finish. It was too formal though. His back too straight and his legs too stiff. When Levi finally joined him flopped gracefully down beside Erwin and let himself relax back into the cushions.

“So, this is home.” He said gesturing around the small home.

“It’s… nice.”

Levi quirked a brow.

“I mean-” Erwin stumbled. “It’s a lovely home. I haven’t seen one like it before.”

“It’s not that special.”

“Perhaps not the structure itself, but the person inside is what makes it special.” Erwin said. Levi looked at him curiously. “My father used to say that.”

Levi nodded. “I’m starting to think he was as weird as you.”

Erwin felt himself relaxing at Levi’s words. “That so?” He said.

“Yeah, sometimes that shit’s hereditary.” There was a beat of silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Levi took several breaths to unwind from the walk out here then he leaned forward. Levi put his hands on his knees and pushed himself back up. “Wait here.” He said before walking off.

“Where are you going?”

“I brought you out here for a reason, remember?”

Erwin smiled. _Oh right, the tea._

He had been unsure whether the tea was an excuse to get him out here, or it part of Levi's offer was genuine. Knowing Levi, It was probably both.

The kitchen was in clear view of the living room. Erwin didn’t really know what to do with himself, but unlike the previous times Levi has made tea, this time Erwin got to watch as Levi prepared their drinks. So, he did. It was like the bookstore. Levi moved elegantly from one task to the next, never missing a beat as he flowed around his kitchen like water. The sight was entrancing.

Erwin’s eyes fell lower. Levi pants hugged his body nicely. He watched as Levi’s hips rocked and turned. The memory of how those hips had rocked underneath him was still fresh in his mind.

“Oi.”

Erwin’s eyes shot up. Grey daggers peered over Levi’s shoulders right at him. Erwin’s mouth dropped slightly. He’d been caught.

“What did I say yesterday?” Levi snapped.

Erwin fought off a flush and looked away in apologies. The tea didn’t take long to prepare. While Levi prepared it, Erwin’s eyes roamed the room and he asked questions. Levi’s answers were curt, but he didn’t hold anything back. Apparently, a lot of his herbs were excellent for brewing all kinds of tea. Erwin still didn’t understand why Levi would still need so many, but Levi explained saying that most of his herbs could make tea but they all had different affects on the body. Some were relaxants, others gave an energy boost, and so on. There were some other jars that seemed to be tucked away from the others in the room that caught Erwin’s attention. When asked, Levi simply said those were poisonous.

_Well, that was a comforting thing to hear before a meal._

When he was finished, Levi brought over a steaming trey of tea. Levi offered Erwin his cup. Erwin nodded his thanks and accepted the tea. It was just as delicious as he remembered from the days before, though it did taste a little different this time. Probably from whatever new herb Levi was trying.

They sat together drinking their tea as a comfortable silence fell between them until Erwin chose to break it with a question.

“So, it’s hereditary?” He asked.

Levi eyed him. “Hmm?”

“You said that my behavior was hereditary. Are you talking from experience?”

Levi shrugged. “Don’t know. I only every really had my mom.”

“And you don’t think you’re like her at all?”

“Fuck no. She was-” Levi paused searching for the words. A sadness passed over Levi’s eyes. “She was patient and kind. She took a lot of shit from a lot of people but was always gentle for me.”

“That sounds like you.”

Levi shook his head. His next words were quiet and had a hint of sorrow laced within them. “I’m not anything like that.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Erwin said. “You’re kind.”

“I’m kind?” Levi looked at him skeptically.

Erwin nodded. “Yes, I think so.”

“Then you’re an idiot.”

Erwin let out a laugh. “Even so, you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever known, and, for all the work you do, you’re one of the most patient as well. That is not a matter of debate.”

Levi looked away from him and into his teacup. Erwin adored the tinge of red he saw at the tips of Levi’s ears. “Tsk. You’re embarrassing.”

They finished the tea in silence. Erwin leaned forward setting his empty up on the tray, then allowed himself to ease back onto the couch relaxing.

He smiled over at Levi. “That was very nice.”  

Levi sat down his tea next to Erwin’s. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face, and before Erwin could say anything else Levi crawled atop him with a feline elegance. Erwin sank lower into the couch as Levi pushed him down.

“That’s not the only reason I brought you out here.”

Erwin’s heartbeat quickened. He could feel it drumming steadily against his chest. Levi leaned down planting a soft kiss on his clavicle before working his way higher. He left a trail of kisses from Erwin’s neck up to his ear. Erwin’s breath hitched when his lips reached the sensitive skin there. Levi’s hot breath burned on his ear when he whispered to him.

“I want you.”

His words sent a jolt of warmth through his stomach and down through his thighs. Erwin couldn’t see Levi’s face from this angle, but from the amusement in his voice he knew the man was smiling, but he didn’t have long to think about it. There was a heated wetness that consumed Erwin’s thoughts as Levi’s tongue traced the curve of Erwin’s ear.

Levi’s nimble fingers elegantly began unbuttoning his shift and pulling it away. His hands roamed across the broadness of Erwin’s chest until they laced themselves around Erwin’s neck and into his hair. He yanked Erwin back. Grey eyes met dazed blue, and they came together in a kiss that Erwin moaned into.

Erwin hands trailed down Levi’s slender form settling over the curve of his ass. He’d really wanted their next time to be in a bed, but a couch was close enough. Erwin’s hands squeezed against Levi’s wonderfully muscled ass and pulled him closer rocking Levi’s hips along with his own. This gained him a groan from Levi that was all too satisfying to hear. It only fed the pressure building between them making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Their kiss broke as Levi shed his shirt like it was a second skin. Erwin watched him unveil himself, absent mindedly working his own belt free. The defined muscles he saw were just as delightfully tantalizing as before. So much strength from such an unexpected source.

Levi slapped Erwin’s hand away from his own belt replacing them with his quick fingers. “Focus on what you’re doing, Dummy.” It came undone almost instantly.

Levi kissed Erwin against while he shimmied out of his own black pants. He’d gotten them down to his knees before snaking and arm behind him to begin loosening himself.

Erwin grabbed his hand. “Don’t.”

Erwin took advantage of his free hands and grabbed Levi’s thighs pulling his legs abruptly flipping Levi onto his back and reversing their positions.

Levi blinked up at him in surprise. “What-”

But Erwin was already above him, He grabbed one of Levi’s legs hooking it around his shoulder.

“What are you-”

“This is better.” Erwin said cutting him off. “You’ll feel more of it this way.”

He hadn’t exact done this before, but he was confident there wasn’t really much to it. He’d watched Levi finger himself open days ago. He found his entrance, but there was a moments hesitation. Levi had started with two fingers before, but Erwin’s hands were much larger than Levi’s.

Levi was looking up at him expectantly now. So, Erwin acted and pushed two fingers in as Levi let out a sharp gasp. He was warm. Burning actually. And so unbelievably soft and tight at the same time. Erwin pushed his fingers in deep and began to curl.

Levi let out a soft cry. Admittedly, he was out of his element, but Levi’s body told him he was enjoying it. So, Erwin pressed on. He massaged Levi from the inside rocking himself as he fucked Levi with his hands. The wetness he found was intoxicating. Erwin began grinding himself more against Levi, loosening his walls and he went. It took time, but gradually, Levi began opening himself up for him.

“Erwin.” Levi moaned.

It was at that when Erwin decided to push a third finger in.

Levi choked out a whine beneath him, and Erwin froze.

“Levi?”

Levi’s jaw went tight. “It’s fine.”

Well, that Erwin didn’t believe at all. Levi clearly wasn’t comfortable, but that raised an even more interesting question. Why was he lying?

He eased his hand out of Levi. “You’d tell me if I was hurting you, right?”

Levi peered up at him behind hazy eyes. There was an annoyance to his expression that told Erwin all was well. Levi wasn’t truly hurt and wanted him to keep going, but he still didn’t understand it.

“Stop worrying so much. I’m not as fragile as you think I am.” Levi grunted.

“Wait…” Erwin began as the pieces fell into place. “Do you like it when I hurt you?”

“You’re not hurting me.”

“But you want me to.”

Now, Erwin had a better sense of what to do. It wasn’t something he was used to, but he knew that Levi liked the pain and that was something he could start with.

“I’m going to make you feel good, Levi.” Erwin said in a thick voice. He saw Levi’s Adams apple bob in anticipation. The sight had Erwin groin aching. But he still had something else to say. At no point does he ever want to truly hurt Levi. Erwin’s expression became serious. “If you want me to stop you need to tell me, okay?”

Levi was looking up at him a little surprised but nodded.

He pushed himself back in. Four figures this time.

Levi’s head fell back, and his toes curled. A silent cry died on his lips unable to even be formed without breath. His entire body overwhelmed and tense as his hands reached out gripping Erwin as a lifeline. They clawed into Erwin’s thigh. Erwin would have been worried if not for the expression on Levi’s face. Pain mixed with pleasure.

It sent a fire through him. He gave Levi a moment to adjust, and then he was thrusting again rougher than before. Once Levi caught a breath, broken gasps of pleasure filled the air.

“Aaaahhhh Erwin!”

Erwin curled inside him causing Levi to scream out his name. It wasn’t long before Erwin was pushing in his thumb. This was the tightest part. He continued to loosen Levi, making sure he was prepared. Then, forcefully, Erwin shoved his hand in deeper. Levi’s calves tightened against him as a satisfied groan escaped his lips.

He thrust his hand deeper into Levi, lost in the warm wetness he found there and deafened by Levi’s cries. Levi reached his peak. His back arched up from the couch and called out Erwin’s name as he came between them.

Erwin massaged Levi’s walls gently while he slowed his moments. Levi reached out for Erwin and pulled him closer, searching. His hand found Erwin’s still hard cock and wrapped around it jerking him off until Erwin was coming too minutes later.

The collapsed into each other, becoming a tangle of limbs, sweat, and heavy breathing. Erwin pulled out and managed to roll them over as to not completely crush Levi. They laid like that until their breathing calmed. Erwin eyed the leg Levi had been holding onto and found some scratches there. It was just as well though. Absentmindedly he thought that they would probably match the ones on his back Levi had given him from before.

Erwin let out a reluctant sigh. “Well… I should probably head back home.”

“Why?”

He thought about it for a moment. Why did he have to go? The only real person that would be missing him, was right here in his arms. A warm smile spread across Erwin’s lips, and he snuggled more into Levi.

“Are you asking me to stay?”

“You ARE already naked.” Levi grumbled.

Erwin laughed lightly. For a few minutes, the only sound filling the space between them was their breathing. A question teemed at the edge of Erwin’s mind. Something he had been wondering about for a while now.

“What’s with the face?” Levi asked

_Of course, Levi noticed._

“When you first started working with me. You said that I hated all the pleasantries and platitudes. How did you know I was unhappy with it all?”

There was a pause.

Soft red tinted the curves of Levi’s ears. Levi hid his face and smiled at the floor for a moment. “Because I saw you smile when you weren’t trying to.”

There was a pang of emotion that blossomed inside Erwin. A plume of affection quickly enveloped his heart like ink in water. His arms wrapped around Levi and pulled him in closing any remaining space between them.

The affectionate plume was consuming him. It felt like he was drowning. Drowning in something light. Something he’d forgotten a long time ago.

 _Oh_. It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo What did you think? ^_^
> 
> Poor Erwin and poor Erwin's dad man. Originally i didn't have that part, but while i was writing i was like 'okay this needs to be in here'. 
> 
> Idk what it is with me and sex scenes taking forever to write. I guess i still feel a little out of my element, but I've been getting some good feedback so thanks everyone! and also to Erwinsbones for giving me some ideas! And I know the ending part is a little corny, but i really liked it so it's in.
> 
> I live for Comments and Kudos so let me know what you thought.


	9. We're Only Human

Erwin woke up before Levi did.

He stayed as still and quiet as he could while he watched Levi sleep. Levi was laying on his stomach as part of his face lay buried in the white cotton pillow. In this moment, Levi’s face was uncharacteristically soft. Peaceful even. Erwin didn’t want to do anything to take this moment away.

It was perfect. Just as yesterday had been.

Eventually, they made it to a bed like Erwin wanted. The rest of their day had been filled tender kisses, sweat, and pounding hearts. When the sun finally set, Levi got up to make them dinner. It provided them a momentary pause between it all. Erwin doesn’t think he’s ever stayed in a bed so long without being sick. As Erwin sipped on his tea, Levi applied an aloe remedy to his scratches apologizing for having caused them. Erwin cut him off with a kiss and just like that they were back at it again.

This little home, reminded Erwin’s of his store in some ways. It was safe, a haven cut off from the rest of the world. Somewhere he could stop and breathe. Within these walls, with Levi at his side, he felt more alive than he had in years. Looking down at him now, Erwin felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Dark hair spilled across the pillow like ink. It was puffed up in odd places and flipped all different ways. The sight left Erwin smiling. He’d never seen Levi’s hair this messy. Erwin couldn’t help but reach out at touch it. His fingertips brushed against his cool hair. The way it seemed to melt in his hands was entrancing. He found himself gently stroking the bangs framing his face.

That spot between Levi’s brows crinkled and then grey eyes cracked open glaring in his direction.

“Oi, don’t molest people in their sleep.”

Erwin chuckled softly and continued to stroke Levi’s hair. “Sorry.”

A tender hand pushed the man’s black hair back out his face. Levi snuggled more into the bed, now humming into Erwin’s touch. They stayed like that for a minute and Erwin hoped Levi would fall back asleep. Those ever-present dark circles told him he could use it. But, to his dismay, Levi started to shift again.

“Sorry.” Erwin murmured. “You can go back to sleep.”

Levi groaned in protest before scooching himself a little higher on the bed. “No, I need to talk to my boss.”

Erwin smirked as he played along. “Do you?”

“I gotta tell him I can’t make it into work today.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I can’t feel my ass.”

Erwin choked out a laugh. Perhaps he had been a bit overzealous last night.

Levi smiled briefly before he was reaching out to Erwin. He ran his hand through Erwin’s own disheveled hair. Grey eyes filled with a calm awe. Erwin hadn’t even noticed how messy it was until Levi smooths parts of it down.

“I like you like this.” Levi said.

“Messy? I thought you’d hate that.”

Levi’s hand trailed from his hair to his temple and down his cheek. His fingers bushed over the prickly skin there. “No… relaxed.” He explained. “More human.” He stopped at Erwin’s chin. He held it, watching him with something that was hard to read, before pulling him into a kiss.

A happy bliss welled in his heart. He could stay here forever. The thought of parting actually made him ache, but they would have too. There was work, and the town, and appearances. They couldn’t stay in their own little world forever.

When they parted, Erwin let out a regretful sigh and got out of bed. The weight of his movement rocked Levi, who plopped back down on the mattress.

“There’s a basin in the corner.” Levi mumbled with his face half buried in the pillow. “You should wash up.”

“Do you have a razor I can use?”

Levi glanced up at him with a disgusted expression,

“Or… I’ll use my own later.”

After collecting some water and cleaning himself off, Erwin began searching for the rest of his cloths. He didn’t have to search long. At some point, Levi must have collected them and left them neatly folded sitting on the dresser. He slipped on his shirt. In the middle of buttoning, he noticed Levi peeking over at him while he was still half buried in his pillow.

Erwin smiled.

He finished putting on his cloths and stepped towards the bed. Slowly, he leaned down placing a kiss on Levi’s temple. “I’ll see you a later.”

Levi waited until Erwin was halfway out the door before letting out a breathy ‘Bye’. It was so quiet Erwin almost didn’t catch it, but he was glad he did.

* * *

Erwin was making his way back to his home when a familiar voice called out for him. Her voice chimed loudly against the quiet evening air. Erwin stopped and turned towards the sound.

“Erwin!” Marie called again.

She jogged lightly after him from a way down the road. Seeing her run at all was unusual. Marie was always so poised. Every move calm and deliberate, but not now. It was strange to say the least and caused unease to flip in his chest.

She caught up to him and took in several huffy breaths. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Is there something I can help you with Mrs. Dok?” Erwin asked politely.

“No-I.” She breathed, stammering as she straightened up. “You weren’t at your shop yesterday. I didn’t know where you were.”

“Oh, I apologize. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just took yesterday off.”

She watched him with startled confusion in her eyes. Erwin could see the conflict behind her eyes. _But you never take a day off._ Yes, that was true. He rarely did ever take a day for himself. He rather preferred to keep himself busy. Marie knew this from the countless times she’d tried to get him out of the shop.

“You weren’t at your house.” Marie added.

That gave Erwin a bit of pause. She’d gone to his home? Levi’s words from before came nagging back into his mind. _She comes in almost every day._ He could practically see Levi giving him a skeptical look out of the corners of his eyes.

Erwin shifted his stance slightly. “Yes, I ended up getting back quite late.”

“Where were you?” She asked.

Part of Erwin didn’t want to answer. He shouldn’t have to explain himself, but to not answer would only result in picking a fight with Marie and imply he had something to hide.

“Well,” Erwin began as he feigned struggling to remember the previous day. “I suppose, I walked around for a bit. Then I went to help my assistant with his gardening.” Erwin gave an embarrassed smile. “Although, I really wasn’t much help. He ended up teaching me a thing or two about what not to do with plants.”

There was a flash or hurt on Marie’s face. Erwin knew it was because he hadn’t sought her out on his day off. That look only confirmed all of Levi’s suspicions even more. Erwin doesn’t know why he didn’t see something so clear before.

Marie’s expression shifted suddenly.  Her wide eyes narrowed as she examined him. “Did… Did you forget to shave?”

Erwin instinctively touched his face. _Damnit_.

“And… Your shop’s the other way…”

 _Oh, FUCK._ That would be more difficult to explain.

Erwin schooled his expression refusing to allow himself to appear startled. _Calm breath._ The cold air burned into his lungs as he weaved an explanation in his mind. Upon the exhale, he had it. He rubbed lightly at the stubble on his face. With and amused huff he gave Marie a small smile.

“I must have been more tired than I thought. I left a few things behind this morning, was just going to get them.” He explained before offering his arm out to Marie. “I’m sorry for worrying you. Care to walk with me?”

She looked taken aback. Confused at where the conversation had turned. Wide eyes looked back at him with mild surprise. Shock was good. That coupled with giving her what she wants might just keep her from looking too much into it. His own words echoed in his mind. They were sound even if a bit out of character. Hopefully, it would suffice.

Marie recovered quickly. She stepped closer, wrapping her arm around Erwin’s and leaning into him for heat. He had walked like this with someone else yesterday. The memory of Levi leaning against him to share warmth washed over him. Erwin couldn’t help but compare. The way Marie clung to him… It was like as anchor weighing him down.

He walked with her back to his house. It didn’t take long to reach. He had already been close before Marie stopped him.

“I hope you can forgive me. I didn’t mean to get so worked up.” Marie offered as an apology.

“No need.” Erwin said hiding the annoyance for the situation that teemed under his skin. Instead he painted his mask with a charming smile and offered it right to Marie. “It’s good to know people are looking out for me. I just feel so terrible about worrying you.”

Marie smiled, and Erwin felt a beat of satisfaction hum through him. _Success_. All her suspicion from before had melted away. Her cheeks blushed looking away with embarrassment at the sudden attention.

“Oh, it’s all right.”

“I’d invite you in, but it’s a little cluttered.” It wasn’t, but an invitation into his home would be taking things much farther than he cared to go. “It’ll only be a moment.”

“Take all the time you need, I can wait.” She said happily. He started to step inside, but Marie’s voice stopped him again. “Oh, and Erwin? Go ahead and shave that mess off your face.”

The remark made him waiver. He doesn’t know why but it felt like the most insulting thing she could say. Realistically, it wasn’t, but it hurt. Where had this wound come from? He felt the ghost of Levi’s hand stroking his cheek. _Oh. That’s where._

He tried to push that memory away. They had to avoid noticeable changes like this. For both of their sakes.

“Of course.” Erwin said. Then he stepped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. 
> 
> NOOOO RIP BeardWin T^T I'm probably gonna bring it back though. So many people always write Levi hating the beard, but I love it and I think he would too :). I did wanna make some contrasts between Levi and Marie in this chapter. and the beard definitely helped highlight things. Marie might be getting a little concerning.
> 
> Also Levi has adorable bedhead. Always.
> 
> Anyway, I live for Comments and Kudos. they're both nice to get. I especially love reading your comments though.


	10. Lock and Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back to edit this more later. But for now i just finished and I wanna get this out there because i wanna shower and take a nap ^_^. Guys, I cannot believe this fic has hit over 100 kudos. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments I love them all. :) Anyways here's the chapter, Enjoy!

The soft smell of lavender melted over Erwin as he stepped into his store. It almost made up for the bitter cold burning on his bare cheeks. The scent kept him company while he prepared for the day. It didn’t take him long to get everything prepared. With Levi being such an attentive shop hand, it didn’t leave Erwin much slack to pick up. He wished there was a bit more to do. A distraction from his time with Marie would have been nice, but he would have to wait until a customer came by. He let out a shivery breath and rubbed his hands together for warmth. It was a bit lonely without Levi there. Although, the memories of the night before were wonderful company.

The image of Levi lying in bed with upper thighs red and sore from their love came into his mind. He would need to sleep that off. A pang of guilt rolled through Erwin’s stomach. He’d probably left some bruises. But, it’s not Like Levi hadn’t asked for it. There was that familiar _creek_ of the door. Part of Erwin hoped it was Levi, but he knew it wasn’t.

Erwin turned around and greeted his customer. He met the bright eyes of Miss Ral. This time she came alone, and Erwin couldn’t help but be a little amused by that observation.

“Good morning, Miss Ral.”

“Morning.” Petra greeted with a kind smile.

“What can I do for you?”

Petra’s amber eyes rounded to an expression of innocent curiosity as she glanced around the store. “Mr. Ackerman’s not in today?”

That piqued Erwin’s interest. It wasn’t hard to tell the girl had taken a particular liking to Levi.

“Yes, he wasn’t feeling too well earlier.” Erwin offered as an explanation.

Concern flashed across her face. “He’s sick?”

“No. No.” Erwin said. “I think he just exhausted himself. Levi needed a day to let his body catch up with him.”

“Oh, I see. That makes sense. He works so hard sometimes.” Petra nodded in understanding. “Honestly, I did find it odd that he said he wouldn’t be able to come by to work yesterday, but I thought he might still be here.”

“I’m afraid not. Did you need to speak with him?”

A soft blush appeared on Petra’s light skin. “No! I-Umm. I- It’s not important.”

Erwin nodded trying to hide his amusement. “I see.”

“That’s- It’s not-”

Erwin smiled. “I’m sure he’d appreciate your concern.”  

Petra closed her eyes in frustrated embarrassment. “I came in here for books.”

“Of course.”

Petra hustled over to a shelf. She quickly threw herself into scanning the spines for interesting titles, trying to pretend like Erwin’s previous comments didn’t happen. Erwin shook his head fighting a smile. Minutes later, after Petra regained some of her composure, she stepped up to the counter with several titles in hand.

“I do hope he gets feeling better soon.” Petra said as Erwin began wrapping her books.

“He just needs some rest.” Erwin assured.

 “I just want to make sure he’s got everything he needs to get by. It’s been harder for him to find work recently.”

Erwin blinked. Levi was having trouble with work? Now that he thought about it, Levi had been spending an awful lot more time in his store than he was at first.

“Because of the weather?” Erwin tried. It was getting colder. With the temperature dropping as it was it must be limiting the jobs Levi could do.

“Maybe in part.” Petra said although she sounded unsure. “Some people…They think he’s a bit odd. I mean, he isn’t what you’d expect, sure, but he’s not bad.”

Erwin didn’t take his eyes off Petra as she spoke. Wrapping was already beyond second nature to him anyways.

“Things were fine at first but with everything that’s been going on…” Petra trailed.

Erwin nodded in understanding. People were acting much more cautious than usual lately. Shops closed earlier, there were fewer people on the streets, even for late fall. Something like this was bound to happen. Why hadn’t Levi mentioned it though? Knowing Levi, he probably didn’t want to appear needy, but even so Erwin felt like there was more to it. He would have to remember to ask him about it later.

Erwin finished with Petra’s new books and bid her a farewell assuring the worried girl that all would be fine. There was something about the way his words hung in the air after she left. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe he didn’t believe the words as much as he thought he did, but he hoped they were true.

* * *

Things returned to normal the next day. Levi came by around his normal time. Instead of a greeting, he paused in the entryway watching Erwin with an expression that was difficult to read before setting his things down. Sometimes it was next to impossible to know what was going on inside Levi’s head.

They fell into their normal routine and Erwin wondered how he should go about asking Levi about what he’d learned yesterday. After a while he realized, with Levi, it’s best to be forward.

“Miss Ral came by yesterday.” Erwin began.

“Hmm?”

“She was worried about you.”

“That’s kind of her. What’d you tell her?” Levi asked curiously.  

“I told her you were taking a rest day. That you over exhausted yourself.” Erwin said. Levi nodded slightly, accepting the answer. They had to collaborate their stories now. They couldn’t afford to make such a simple mistake like giving people different explanations. “There was another thing…” Erwin was unsure how exactly he should say it.

“Yeah?”

“She mentioned work was becoming harder to come by.” Erwin managed to say. “For you at least.”

Levi’s eyes widened if only slightly at Erwin’s words. His face quickly melted back into his normal calm and detached demeanor, and he huffed out a frustrated breath. “I didn’t want to worry you with that…”

“But, you are having trouble.” Honestly, Erwin was a bit surprised Levi would admit it so easily.

“Listen, my work is fine, Erwin. It’s just getting cold out. Trust me I’m not having any trouble there.”

Something odd hinged at the end of Levi’s sentence. It didn’t sit well with Erwin.

“Levi?” He asked.

“It's nothing.” Levi said as he sorted through some books. "Don't worry about it, I have plenty of work lined up for the next couple days."

“Oh, well, that probably works out for the best actually.”

Levi gave him a questioning look.

He had some larger shipping requests to handle, and that was always best done in person. In person meant he would have to go out of town for a couple of days. He’d meant to tell Levi sooner, but he kept getting… distracted.

“I've been meaning to tell you, I need to leave town for a few days. There’s some shop business I need to handle. Shipping manifests and such to fill out and look over.”

“Oh.” Levi said a bit quieter than usual.

Erwin stepped closer to him rummaging through his pocket and pulling out a small key. He’d had it made a while ago and was just looking for the right time to give it to Levi that didn’t feel awkward. Something about the gesture seemed larger in his mind than it probably was in reality. He’d never given anyone a key before. The store had always just been his, but slowly it had become the place he got to spend his days with the man he loved.

He doesn’t know why he got so worked up about it. Suddenly, the key felt much lighter in his hand than before. It had spent the better part of the week being fiddled with inside his coat pocket. The weight of it akin to a brink in his pocket. It wasn’t like he was suggesting they live together. They never could anyway. It was just something about the sentiment. It was a permanent acknowledgement that Levi was a part of his life now.

But as he plucked it from his pocket, Erwin realized how easy of a thing it was. He wanted Levi to be in his life more than he’d ever wanted anyone else to before. And now, he wanted to let Levi in even more.

“I had an extra one made.” Erwin explained offering out the key.

Levi’s expression was alight in soft surprise. Storm eyes filled with curiosity as they examined the object in Erwin’s hand. It was almost as if Levi didn’t believe it was there.

“Take care of the shop while I’m gone?”

“I don’t really need a key.” Levi said while taking the key. It didn’t sound like an agreement, but Erwin knew Levi would handle things while he was away.

“Now, you won’t risk getting arrested by looking like your breaking in.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Levi said flatly. He started to walk over toward another shelf, but something in his expression caught Erwin’s attention. It wasn’t a pout, or even a frown, but a slight change in Levi’s eyes that spoke volumes. It would seem insignificant to some, but not to Erwin. Levi’s brows had dropped ever so slightly.

_He’s upset?_

Erwin glanced out the window briefly before stepping up behind Levi and wrapping loving arms around him.

“I won’t be gone long.” He whispered.

Erwin half expected Levi to pull away or swat at him at the very least, but he surprised him yet again by hesitantly leaning back into Erwin’s embrace.

* * *

Erwin borrowed a wagon and horses from a friend when it was time for him to go. As he set out, The Doks, the Rals, along with a couple dozen people he saw regularly in his store all wished him safe journeys as he passed them by. He was beginning to worry he wouldn’t get to see Levi at all before he left. That is until he ran into the man at the edge of town. Levi had been waiting for him.

Levi didn’t say much. They were outside and couldn’t risk being seen. He merely watched Erwin with something like a somberness in his eyes. He glanced around them briefly and stepped closer to Erwin. He put a closed fist right over Erwin's heart. His actions conveyed a thousand thoughts without any words at all. There was a light happiness welling up inside him right where Levi's hand was resting and Erwin felt himself smile.

“I’ll be careful.” Erwin promised.

“You’d better.”

* * *

A few days passed before he came back. The trip had gone smooth enough. The air was ice cold and wind bit harshly against his cheeks. Erwin kept his mouth and nose mostly buried in his scarf during the journey. Even with a hat, his ears received no such refuge. He didn’t know his ears could feel so chapped. Other than the discomforting cold, everything went well.

When Erwin returned, the town looked greyer than he remembered. A damp, gloomy mist had settled over his home. It gave Erwin a moment’s pause. A chill unrelated to the weather shot up his spine. Erwin tried to shake it off and he pulled on the reins. An eerie silence lingered in the air as Erwin made his way down the streets.

It was the middle of the day, Erwin knew Levi wouldn’t have the store open in his absence, but he’d still expected to find the man cleaning or at least walking about the town. When he pulled up to his shop, he was surprised to find, that just like the foggy streets, the store was empty.

Erwin hopped off his wagon and began unloading his supplies. He left the crates stacked in the back to unpack later. The shop itself, he noticed, was completely spotless. Levi had evidently gone above and beyond during his absence. In fact, the familiar scent of lavender was still heavy in the air. Levi must have been by recently for it to be so strong.

Erwin decided to go and find Levi. Something was plaguing the town, and it wasn’t just the weather. Erwin couldn’t explain it, but he suddenly felt very anxious. He finished up quickly and locked up the shop once more. Erwin hopped back up onto the wagon and ushered the horse to move.

The sound of the wagon moving was deafening compared to the silence that surrounded them. Every _clop_ of a horse hoof and _creek_ of the wood made Erwin’s skin crawl. His senses heightened as they descend further into the fog.

Erwin rode through town, eventually coming up on the square. That’s were his heart caught in his throat.

Hanging there, at the edge of the courtyard and in plain view were three more victims. In the dense fog, they almost looked to be floating. Erwin’s heart started again and now it was pounding ferociously against his chest. There was no one else in sight. These bodies hadn’t been taken down after hanging. The implications of that had Erwin’s palms sweating. It was a warning.

* * *

After returning the wagon, Erwin made his way straight out to Levi’s cabin in a hastened march. The path was cold and damp and the longer he walked the thicker the fog became. White clouded everything that wasn’t within a few yards of him. His sensed were already heightened from seeing the bodies on display, and the lack of visibility wasn’t helping calm his jittery nerves.

He had to see Levi.

Erwin was moving so fast he almost marched right passed Levi’s home. His eyes barely caught the corner of Levi’s old fence. He turned sharply and marched up to the gate. That large grey stone sat empty. Levi’s cat was nowhere in sight. The poor thing was probably trying to keep dry in this moist weather. The mist had left everything it touched with a wet sheen.

He gave Levi’s door a light knock as he opened it himself walking right inside.

“Levi?” Erwin called scanning his living room and kitchen. Nothing. He rounded into Levi’s bedroom and stopped. A pair of surprised grey eyes were looking back at him. Erwin let out a sigh of relief. “Levi. You’re alright.”

Levi didn’t answer right away, but it was clear Erwin’s words had caught him off guard. He was standing next to his bed. He was still fully dressed, and his black hair glistened more than usual, and Erwin realized it was damp. There were bags on Levi’s bed. They were half packed. Close were folded neatly inside and more sat to the side waiting for their place. For a moment, time stood still.

“Are you leaving?”

“I told you, I don’t stay in one place for long.” Levi said simply.

“You can’t.”

Levi shot Erwin a skeptical look. “This town is going to Hell, Erwin.”

He pulled another shirt from his dresser. It was already folded neatly, but Levi shook it out and folded it again.

“You saw then.”

Levi scoffed. “Of course, I saw, everybody saw. Your friends in the guard dragged those people out of the crowd and killed them right there.” Levi pushed another neat pile into his bag forcing it down with angry hands. “There were children there, Erwin.”

“What happened?”

“It got tense after you left. I don’t know what all happened, I was just working through most of it. People just started to panic. Now we got three more pointless deaths.”

“Maybe it’s selfish on my part, but I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“What? Worried a witch is gonna get me?”

There was a bitterness to Levi’s words, they masked a hurt that Erwin didn’t understand. But, Levi’s words did have him thinking, why had he been so scared? Erwin didn’t believe any of the people that had died were actual witches. Even if they were, none of them could hold a candle compared to Levi’s ferocity.

Erwin let out a laugh. “No, you’re the scariest thing in this whole wood.”

Levi jerked back. “You- you’re laughing?”

His smile faded into something somber. “I’m going to hell for joking about something like that. Those people died, and I’m making jokes.”

There was a pause.

“If there’s a Hell to go to, then I’ll be right there with you.” Levi said. “What we’ve been doing isn’t exactly acceptable.”

Erwin offered him a sad smile. “Well, at least I’ll know someone there.”

They joked to ease the tension and appreciated what little help it offered in the grim situation. If there was a Hell, there wasn’t a doubt in Erwin’s mind that Levi would never be sent to such a place. He was a kind man. Although Erwin didn’t know much about his past, he could tell by looking in his eyes that the man had suffered enough.

“Come with me.” Levi wasn’t looking at Erwin when he asked. His eyes were boring a hole into his bag.

“This is my home, Levi.”

Something akin to defeat passed over Levi’s face. “I see.”

“I-”

He was cut off by Levi’s movements. The smaller man walked over to his nightstand. Sitting right in the center was the key Erwin had given him just a couple days ago. Levi grabbed the key and gripped it tightly between his fingers for a moment before turning back to Erwin forcefully holding it out to him.

“Here. You should take this back.”

Erwin looked at him. “No, I gave it to you. It’s yours.”

Levi’s lip scrunched slightly, “Fine. Whatever.” He turned his back from Erwin looked back at his packing setting the key inside one of his bags as he continued working.

That fear that had itch at Erwin when got back had returned. He had been afraid, and his first instinct had been to come here. To Levi’s home. It was like a wave washed over him. He watched Levi folding with a newfound sense of clarity. He knew why he was afraid now. It was Levi. More than anything he didn’t want to lose him.

Levi made him feel things, and that realization was almost as frightening as the horrors plaguing the town. Erwin had to stop him. He had to be forward and bold, and tell Levi exactly what he wanted.

“Levi,” Erwin stepped forward taking Levi’s hand and pulling his attention away from his packing. “I know things are bad right now, but it’ll get better again. My work is here. My life is here, and I don’t want you not to be a part of it.”

Levi’s expression waivered and Erwin could see the struggle behind his eyes. He pulled Levi’s hand up over his heart hopping Levi would understand the implications. Levi’s eyes widened. With a light squeeze, Erwin tried again.

“Stay,” His voice smooth as he spoke. “Please.”

That space between Levi’s brows crinkled as Erwin tried in vain to figure out what was going on inside that stormy head of his.

Eventually, Levi huffed out a frustrated breath. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Before Erwin had time to question Levi’s words, a hand shot out clutching Erwin by the collar and pulling him down into a heated kiss. It was messy. A clash of lips and teeth and they weren’t in sync at all. Despite this, Erwin’s heart began to race, and Levi pushed himself deeper into Erwin’s mouth. Levi’s hands slithered up around Erwin’s neck and back into his hair. With how tightly Levi was clinging to him, it was easy to lift the man up.

Erwin hoisted Levi off his feet and his legs immediately wound tightly around Erwin’s waist. Without even thinking, he was crawling them on top of the bed kicking and swatting away at the luggage that covered the sheets. The luggage clattered to the floor. Its contents spilled and rolled out everywhere. The previously neat cloths flung out and messily as the clanking died down.

Levi stilled underneath him.

Slowly, he pulled back from Erwin. Grey knives glared dangerously up at him. Sweat started manifesting in the lines of Erwin’s palm. Levi’s stare dragged away from him and to the mess on the floor.

“Sorry.” Erwin mumbled.

Levi painfully yanked the back of Erwin’s hair. He winced as Levi pulled him down into another kiss. This one harsh and angry. His mouth felt like a furnace engulfing Erwin in its warmth. It melted away the frost left over from the outside world. Levi bit down on Erwin’s lip who let out a muffled moan. When their kiss broke Erwin tasted copper on his tongue.

“Levi?” Erwin asked. A simple question was hidden in his name, and Levi understood almost immediately. Levi panted beneath him. It took several breaths for his brain to start working again.

“Table.”

Erwin crawled up Levi reaching for the side table. While he did so, he could feel Levi’s eager hands working open his belt. The pressure in his pants only grew tighter with Levi’s hot breath right at his pants line. Erwin’s control waivered as Levi tugged his pants lower freeing him. There was a jar of lube in the drawer of the table. It didn’t take him long to find, but just as Erwin’s fingers clasped around the bottle something warm and wet took in the head of his length.

He let out a groan. It was involuntary but filled with pleasure. Despite the heat, Levi’s tongue sent shivers through him. Levi’s hands tightened around him and guided him deeper into Levi’s mouth.

The muscles in his thighs strained as he tried to keep himself up. Erwin had already made a mess of Levi’s cloths, if he fell on top of him now he was sure Levi would never forgive him. His heart was pounding in his ears and he couldn’t think clearly anymore. His hips rocked against Levi’s bobbing face underneath him.

“Ahhhh Ahh!” Erwin panted. “LEeevi.”

He could only hear his heart, the sound of his breathing, and the wonderfully wet noises of Levi sucking him off. His cock hardened as Levi pushed on, filling Levi’s mouth more with each swirl of his tongue. Just before Erwin went over the edge, Levi pulled back. He choked out a couching gasp like he had been drowning.

Erwin was physically shacking above Levi in anticipation. His cock ached for the warmth to return.

“Levi, don’t stop.” Erwin breathed.

But Levi was already moving beneath him and crawling up to meant Erwin lust filled gaze. The was a mischievous look in Levi’s eyes. That wasn’t the only thing that caught Erwin’s attention however. Spit and precum ran down the edges of Levi’s mouth and he panted for breath. Something about it sent a fire jolting down through Erwin’s stomach. He took Levi’s face in his hand and pulled them together in another sloppy kiss. He pushed himself deep into the kiss, tasting himself on Levi’s tongue.

When they pulled back, they took a moment to breath. Panting while they stared into each other’s eyes. Erwin’s hand gently swept back Levi’s bangs.

“You are so beautiful.” Erwin breathed.

“You’re making things so fucking hard. You know that?”

Erwin blinked back at him. “I don’t understand.”

Levi just shook his head giving Erwin a mischievous look. Then Levi was shifting beneath him. With a hand on Erwin’s chest he flipped their positions. Erwin was now on his back as Levi moved above him straddling his hips.

He plucked the jar out of Erwin’s hands. It was probably a miracle he hadn’t crushed it in his hands. Levi opened it with ease taking a generous amount and quickly began lathering Erwin’s length with one hand. With the other, he nimbly reached behind himself and started to work himself open.

“Mmmm.” Erwin moaned into Levi’s touch.

“Not yet.” Levi instructed.

It didn’t take long before Levi was satisfied. He lined himself up to Erwin’s hard cock and ever so slowly took him in. Levi’s mouth dropped open with a silent cry on his lips. The sight sent heat shooting throughout his entire being. Erwin gasped for air. It felt like he was drowning in fire.

Levi began to rock. Inching himself in deeper with every reel of his hips. Levi’s breath hitched as moer of Erwin’s cock was sheathed inside him. He was already mostly in when Erwin wrapped his large hands around Levi waist helping set a pace. Suddenly, He pulled Levi down, slamming him in deeper.

“NNNGG!” Levi gritted. “Fuuuck.”

Levi’s head flew back, and his hand clutched desperately at Erwin’s to help ground him.

“Hah Ahhhh” Levi whined.

“Sorry.”

Erwin felt his mouth moving but he didn’t process the breathy ‘sorry’s escaping his lips. All he could focus on was Levi’s tight wetness engulfing him.

“Harder.” Levi ordered.

Erwin was all too quick to oblige. He thrust roughly up into him earning more pleasure filled cries. As far gone as he was in the pleasure of Levi’s tight walls around him, Erwin couldn’t take his eyes of the angel above him. This man, made his heart fly.

Their pace quickened.

Erwin’s hips bucked up to meet Levi’s grind earning him a loud high pitch gasp from the man above him. A burning pressure released inside him and it left Erwin moaning out in pleasure. Moments later, Levi came over Erwin’s stomach.

Levi collapsed onto Erwin’s chest and he rolled them onto their sides. They were sweaty and sticky, and Erwin knew Levi would insist on a bath once they rested, but right now Erwin just enjoyed the warmth between their naked bodies. He gently stoked Levi’s damp hair as their breathing calmed.

“Welcome home by the way.” Levi panted. “I don’t think I said it before.”

“Thank you. I think I’ll find a way to forgive you.”

“Shut up.”

Levi’s words made Erwin smile. He was home.

In this moment, all Erwin could feel was the content bliss that the man in his arms brought him. It seemed like such a simple thing: asking Levi to stay. It was a choice that made his heart flutter with joy. He had no way of knowing how much he would come to resent himself for this decision in the coming days. He no way of knowing just how cold regret could run through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write, sorry for the wait. It's kinda like, I know where I want this to go but the struggle is just getting there, you know? A lot happened in this chapter. I thought about splitting it up, but I went a head and kept it one. I already have a bunch already written out so more should be coming soon. The next chapters probably would be as long though.
> 
> Anyway, I live for comments and kudos so let me know what you thought! ^_^


	11. Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, the angst is starting. You have been warned. I'll come back and edit this more in the morning.

**_*Past*_ **

A cool breeze swept across a large field. Wind rustled through the grass mimicking the sound of waves on the ocean tide. Erwin was perched high up in a tree. His cheek pressed roughly into the bark. It had been rubbed red from the hours of sitting in the tree without much else to do. From the tree, Erwin watched the dirt road leading into town that had seen very little traffic over the past few days. He waited hoping to catch sight of his father coming home.

“This is boring.” Nile groaned from below.

Erwin ignored him. It had been over a week since his father set out for one of the larger ports for a shipping request. While there were many things that could slow him down, he had never taken this long to return home before.

There was a light sound of movement above him, and Erwin looked up. Mike was balanced on a much higher branch that seemed impossible to reach, but somehow Mike had managed.

“You see anything?” Erwin called.

Mike gave the air a few light sniffs before he pulled back the messy bangs that hung loose in his face. It didn’t look like Mike could actually see much of anything with his hair like that, but he was never wrong when he said someone was coming, so Erwin trusted him. Mike didn’t say anything. He looked back down at Erwin and shook his head.

Erwin sighed. Disappointment and frustration was laced within it.

“A bit longer then.”

Nile spoke up again from the ground. “If he’s not here now, he’s not coming back tonight.”

“A litter longer.” Erwin persisted.

The trio sat in silence watching the road. The wind continued to blow, now carrying an ominous chill that settled strangely in Erwin’s gut. The road remined empty.

“What if witches got him.” Nile quipped.

Erwin stilled at Niles words. His throat suddenly feeling tighter than before. It seemed a bit ironic now. The idea and magic and impossible things had been so enchanting before, but now… _No. No, that wasn’t true. Those were just stories. It was impossible._ Doubt welled inside him. His father had said that it was possible.

No, it had to be something else. He was just lost or a wheel broke. That had to it.

“Witches aren’t real.” Mike said quickly.

“Yuh-huh, my father said up north they caught one and burned her at the stake they did.”

“They did not.”

“Did too!”

“Drop it.”

“Why are you being so sensitive about it? You didn’t say anything when Erwin wouldn’t shut up about it last week-”

“Nile.” Mike warned sternly. He wasn’t that much older than Erwin and Nile. Usually, they never even noticed the age difference, but in certain moments Mike’s voice would get serious, and they’d remember. Now, he sat towered over them both. He stared Nile down as he gestured to Erwin.

“Oh…” Nile muttered. “Sorry.”

Erwin didn’t look at him. He kept watching that road.

“Hey, Erwin.” Nile tried, but Erwin ignored him. Nile tried again for a few more minutes before saying, “Com’on the sun’s setting. We gotta get home!”

Mike glanced over at the light dimming on the horizon. “He’s right, Erwin. It’s gonna get dark soon…”

Erwin let out a heavy sigh as his arm sagged against the branch. They had a point. He couldn’t stay up in this tree all night. He could fall out, or get sick, and then his father would be really mad at him. Erwin pushed off from the branch and started climbing down. Maybe his father would arrive in the night. Above him, Mike started swinging himself down with more grace than expected for a boy of his size. Nile watched them climb down with relief in his eyes.

They plopped down onto the ground. Multicolored leaves crunched beneath their feet.

“Come on. Let’s get home.” Mike said.

The boys ran through the fields. What started as a light run quickly became a full sprint as they raced back to town. Erwin’s heart pounded in his ears like a drum urging him to go faster. The heat of the run made him forget about the cold, even if just for a few minutes.

Mike still won, although he had nearly been neck-and-neck with Erwin up until the end. Erwin skidded to a stop next to Mike and started gasping for breath. Nile followed several feet behind them. Although, he stopped on unsteady legs almost falling over. He crouched over his knees panting. Mike was breathing hard too, but he just smirked at the two of them.

“It’s-…No surprise-…You won.” Panted Nile. “You’re older.”

“Just accept the defeat.” Mike said earning a laugh from Erwin.

Nile just scowled toward Mike and jogged back to his house. Erwin was about to take a step but hesitated. His house would still be empty. Yes, there were some family friends that came by to check on him while his papa was away, but it wasn’t the same as having him there. The house suddenly felt so much bigger than before. The dark corners felt like they had eyes and the heavy silence made him feel like he was trapped in his own little world, cut off from everyone. Alone.

Mike looked at Erwin sympathetically. “He’s probably just got held up.”

Erwin snapped up a little surprised. Of course, Mike noticed whatever expression he’d had on his face just now. Erwin nodded. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Mike began. “I know you must hate going back to your house alone, so how about you stay over at my place until your father gets back.”

Erwin lit up. “Really?!”

“Yeah, I’m sure my family would be fine with it.”

Erwin practically beamed the whole walk to Mike’s house. His heart swelled with excitement. Besides Nile, Mike was his oldest friend. His mind immediately filled with ideas for everything they could do. Now, he wouldn’t have to be lonely while he waited. He would just stay with Mike until his father came back.

But… his father never did come back.

It was the second day of him staying over, and Erwin knew something was wrong when he saw Mike’s parents shooting each other strange looks. Later, he overheard some of the grown-up’s saying they should send someone to search. It’d been too long. But there wasn’t anything they could do. Most of their town guard had left days ago on a hunting trip. Those who were here were needed here.

It had seemed so strange to Erwin at the time. With the weather like it was and the frost coming soon, it just didn’t seem like the right time to hunt.

In the end, they didn’t need to send out a search party. Erwin remembers seeing them ride into town. They were gone for days and only brought back rabbits. But they also brought news.

They said they found him by the road. His belongings sacked, and his body brutalized. They said there wasn’t much to discern what exactly had happened. Bandits maybe. Indians perhaps. No one could say for certain. The whole town was abuzz, fearful of the possibilities. Even with all the noise around him, Erwin couldn’t hear any off it. The world just went mute.

No one let Erwin see. It made it all feel that much more surreal. The funeral was even closed casket. Without ever seeing what’s inside, it was like they just buried a box. It was real, but it wasn’t.

He was surrounded by an ocean of faces looking down at him in pity. He wanted them to go away. He wanted the faces to stop. He didn’t have any other family other than his father, so there wasn’t anyone to hoist him off on. There were some people, like Mike’s parents, who offered him a room with them.

But Erwin didn’t want to go with them. He wanted to go home. So, he did.

He lived at home. People in town would check on him regularly and make sure he was okay and had what he needed to get by. It wasn’t hard for him to find a way to make money. His father had taught him how to read and write which was more than some people in town knew. He would write letters or help catalog paperwork or music sheets for the church, or whatever else he could do to make himself useful. It was how he got to know everyone so well.

He did this because he honestly didn’t know what else to do. Erwin got up when his father would get him up, made breakfast as his father had done, cleaned as his father did, and worked as his father did. He went through the motions, day in and day out, until he fell into a cycle.

Mike was worried about him because he didn’t want to play anymore.

It didn’t really seem real. None of it did. Part of him was still waiting for his Papa to come home.

It wasn’t until months later, when the bitter cold of the winter snows made it impossible to sleep, that it finally started to sink in. He remembered how his father would come in and read to him at night before tucking him in securely in bed. As Erwin lay shaking, he thought of those warm memories. An ache panged deep in his chest.

His father’s words echoed in his mind. _“Call for me if you need anything.”_

Erwin looked at his bedroom door. He could still hear his father’s voice just beyond it. Erwin let out a huff and looked down at his bed. His blankets weren’t thick enough. He needed more, and there was only one place he could go.

Reluctantly, Erwin rolled out of bed. He lit a lamp and made his way out of his room and down the hall.

He paused at his father’s door. It seemed so large. It couldn’t be any bigger than his own, but it didn’t matter. He hadn’t gone in there. Not since his father left. Everything inside remained completely untouched, and that’s how he’d wanted to leave it, but now he had to go in. He needed the warmth. With a heavy breath, Erwin took ahold of the handle. The knob was freezing to the touch, but he grabbed it anyway. Then, he was pushing open the door.

It was quiet. Quieter than it had ever been. He should hear his father breathing, or the sound of his heavy snoring. But there was just silence. He stepped into the room and the warm orange light from his lantern slowly spread across the room.

The furniture was covered in a thin layer of dust and there were a few things left out in disarray from when his father was preparing to leave. Erwin thought he would feel something, like his father’s presence in the room. But he didn’t. He still felt empty.

Erwin sighed and approached the bed. He grabbed at the quilts and began to tug them back when it hit him. A smell. It was so difficult to describe, but it was uniquely and completely his Papa.

That’s when his eyes began to burn. Without thinking, Erwin crawled into his father’s bed smelling him in the sheets. Emotions surged through him all at once. He felt comforted and alone, and happy and sad, and he didn’t know how to process any of it. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks leaving a burning trail behind them. It was like a dam had broken.

Erwin cried into the blankets. He pulled them around him, quickly cocooning himself inside. More than anything he wished he was smelling his Papa and not just the sheets. The scent wouldn’t last forever. It would go away just like his Papa had. His hands clawed at the blankets, clutching them tightly to his chest and never wanting to let go.

“Don’t go.” Erwin cried.

He wished his Papa didn’t leave. He wanted him here now. He wanted to read and talk about magical things. He wanted his Papa to put his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He knew something was wrong. The hunting trip, his father not coming back… It was his fault wasn’t it?

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Erwin sobbed harder. Words would never fix this. “Please don’t go.”

**_*Present*_ **

“Erwin!”

Erwin snapped awake. He gasped in a breath that stung at the back of his throat. The sheets around him were warm, but his skin felt damp. His vision rocked, and it took him a moment to realize where he was. The room he was in was familiar but not where he expected to be. Levi was watching him with concern in his eyes. Although, he couldn’t see him very well in the dark. Everything was blurry.

His heart was pounding in his chest, but he can’t remember why. There was a dull ache deep in his head that made thinking all the more difficult. He was confused and disoriented. Why as Levi looking at him that way?

As if answering his thoughts, Levi said. “You’re crying.”

Erwin blinked several times, feeling the wet heat in his eyes. He shifted in the bed, moving silently as Levi watched him. He touched his fingers to his cheek finding prickly wetness. He was. When he pulled his hand away he stared in mild disbelief at the shimmers on his fingertips.

“You okay?” Levi asked in a gentle voice.

Erwin didn’t answer. He let out several broken breaths before his heart rate calmed. He knew he had been dreaming, but was pulled out of it so suddenly, he lost his thoughts. He couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking about, but there was a familiar ache deep in his chest. It twisted like a knife in his heart. He looked back up at Levi with desperation in his eyes.

Erwin grabbed Levi and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Hey,” Levi mumbled. “That hurts.”

Erwin didn’t ease up. He had to feel him. He had to know he was here and that he was safe. To his surprise, Levi didn’t struggle or push him off. Levi just sighed. His muscles relaxed as he let Erwin hold him. His nose snuggled into the crook of Erwin’s neck. His breath burned on his neck, and it felt so nice.

“You know you’re hurting me, right?”

“Don’t go.” Erwin pleaded. He doesn’t know particularly where the words come from, but he says them anyway. “Stay with me.”

That’s when Levi pulled back. He scooched up a little, so he was looking into Erwin’s eyes. “Idiot, I already said I would.”

A wave a relief washed over Erwin. Memories of the day before flooded his mind. Yes, Levi had agreed to stay with him. His words carried an unbelievable amount of comfort with them. Erwin relaxed into Levi.

Levi leaned forward placing a tender kiss on Erwin’s lips.

“Now, go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter had a lot of Erwin's past. I felt it was important for this story. I feel like I've done enough development between Erwin and Levi's to start getting things moving. Things should be moving faster after this. I already have most of the next chapter done so it should be out soon! Also side note: I have made a few edits for earlier chapters
> 
> Anyone else have sadness headaches? I get them anytime I'm upset and they kill me. :C
> 
> Comments please. I love to hear from you guys! ^_^


	12. Promise

As the days rolled by, Erwin’s visits became a common thing. The smell of Levi’s cooking filled his mornings, and his crude remarks entertained his afternoon. Levi didn’t just fill his heart. The man’s presence felt like it was making his heart overflow.

Erwin started spending less and less time in his store, cherishing his time with Levi and the escape from the paranoia sweeping across the town. Marie was, or course the first one to comment on it. He waived it off as being because of the increasingly freezing weather.

Most of the trees were completely bare now. Browning leaves littered the landscaped of yellowed grass, but there were still speckles of color amidst it all. Yards and homes were covered with the foliage, but Levi’s home remained well kept. It remained ever the surprise. Levi’s home was never in disarray, and the tools leaning against his home remained shining and pristine.

And today would be no different.

Erwin let out a sigh as he sat behind the counter of his shop. Thoughts of Levi filled his mind. There was a nip in the air. Erwin reasoned people probably wouldn’t be out and about as much today, as he slipped out of his shop much too early.

Erwin decided to pay Levi a visit. But before he did, he wanted to make a quick trip to the market.

* * *

Erwin walked up to Levi’s home. The grey stone near the fence was empty once again.

Levi was outside. He was standing in the yard with his back turned while he was hanging his cloths up on a wire. As his fingers clipped the cloths into place, Erwin admired the soft look of determination on Levi’s face. He was so focused on his task in fact, he didn’t even hear Erwin approach.

Levi actually startled when Erwin stopped and cleared his throat. It was like he’d been tickled right up the spine. Levi spun around greeting Erwin with a surprised expression that quickly turned into recognition. Erwin laughed and saw a puff of white escape his lips as he did.

“Erwin.” Levi greeted. “It’s good to see you.”

Erwin smiled and stepped closer. “I thought I’d stop by.”

Levi’s face became more serious as he eyed Erwin’s cloths. He was wearing his usual dress shirt and a light jacket. It was probably too light for the chill that lingered in the air. Levi closed the space between them. Slender hands wound their way up to Erwin’s loose collar pulling it more around his neck and tightening it.

“You’ll get cold.” Levi said.

Ice cold fingers brushed against Erwin neck, and he caught Levi’s hand. “You’re freezing. You should be wearing gloves.”

“I was doing laundry. It’s easier without.”

Erwin gave Levi an understanding look and then brought his hand up to his lips breathing onto the cold skin, offering what little warmth he could. He planted a soft kiss on Levi’s knuckles and started to rub their hands together.

Levi looked away awkwardly as a soft tint of red appeared at the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat before saying, “I’m finished here anyway. Inside?”

Erwin nodded, and they made their way inside. The wooden door closed behind them locking out the cold. Only then did Levi seemed to notice the bag Erwin carried.

“What do you have there?”

“It’s some fish from the market. I wasn’t sure if you would like it, but if anything, I thought the cat would enjoy a treat.”

“The cat?” Levi asked. A thin brow arched at him in question. He looked genuinely confused. Erwin paused. He gestured outside toward the windowsill.

“That little black one I see running around.”

It took a second, but then Levi remembered. His face smoothed back out in recognition. “Oh, right.” Levi took the bag and held it close to his chest. “Well, I can tell you that he’ll love it and appreciates the thought.”

“Do you think they even register what a gift is?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. They’re very intuitive.”

Erwin took off his shoes and made himself comfortable as Levi walked off to the kitchen. The house looked a little different than before. Levi must have been in the middle of some kind of sorting. There were a few empty jars sitting around along with what looked like small little bouquets of weeds and flowers. Erwin stared at the flowers in awe. Winter was nearly upon them, and Levi had flowers.

Levi started a fire on the stove. The flame breathed to life so quickly at Levi’s touch. Erwin snuggled into the couch pulling out a book to occupy him as Levi cooked. Although, it didn’t do much to stop his eyes from being drawn over to the sway of Levi’s hips.

After he filleted the fish, Levi prepared a pot of tea for them while the meat cooked. The smell of Levi’s cooking filled the cabin making Erwin’s stomach growl. When Levi was done, he brought the meal in, setting it down gently on the table in front of the couch. Levi’s home was too small for a dining area, but Erwin was more than comfortable with eating at the couch.

Erwin’s book _clapped_ closed, and he straightened up. They ate in silence with each other. The sweet taste of Levi’s tea consumed his senses. He felt himself relax as the warmth melted into his mouth. A hum vibrated through his throat.

They sat like that for a while. Enjoying each other’s company with the sounds of eating between them. When he finished, Erwin set his dishes back on the trey and let out a sigh of content. He glanced over at Levi who wasn’t quite finished yet. Erwin leaned back against the cushions watching Levi drink tea in that peculiar way of his. A soft smile found its way to his lips.

“Stop staring.”

Erwin laughed. “You make it difficult not to.”

“You’re ridiculous sometimes.”

“Maybe so.”

The smallest of smirks tugged at the corner of Levi’s lips, and he hid it behind his teacup. It was a rare thing to witness. When they first met, Erwin never saw a single smile grace this grumpy looking man’s lips. Now, every so often, he would see one. Honestly, he could do with seeing much more of them.

“What are you think’n about right now?” Levi asked.

“When we met, and everything after.”

“That’s a lot of shit.”

“Hmm, before you even walked into my shop I heard people saying all kinds of things about you.”

Levi angled himself a bit more toward Erwin, expressing his curiosity to hear more.

“I heard about a strange man that had the oddest things, and no one seemed to understand him. Something about the way he carried himself was just so…peculiar. Perhaps they thought he was hiding something.”

“Well, we all have skeletons.” Levi huffed out a breath.

"I was curious." Erwin explained. "I must admit the man I heard people talking about was nothing like the one I found in my store. For one, he had impeccably high cleaning standards." Levi shoot him a look and Erwin was quick to explain. "Not that it wasn't unappreciated. In fact, everything the man touched was like watching art. He put such care in everything he did. It was almost magical."

Erwin glanced at the flowers tied on a nearby table. "Now I'm sitting in his home, and I find he's been growing flowers in the middle of winter."

Levi arched a brow. "You trying to insinuate something, Smith?"

"Not at all."

Levi paused for a moment. “Despite what everyone said, you’re still here?”

The way Levi hesitated with his words told Erwin that he knew exactly what kind of things people said about him: Strange, odd, short, unsociable, rude, emotionless. Levi was a good worker and not nearly as difficult as he appeared, but that didn't stop the wave of gossip when he first arrived. Levi wasn't bad, not at all. He was a good man.

“Of course.” Erwin answered simply.

“Why?”

“You’re a kind man, Levi”

Levi’s face went surprisingly soft.

The weight of the past couple of weeks suddenly felt very real and heavy deep in Erwin’s chest. The hangings hadn’t stopped like he’d hoped. They have been getting worse. Along with the hangings, accusations and imprisonment happened too often to count. Apparently, no one was innocent. This worsening situation brought an uncomfortable sense of mortality along with it.

“I don’t want to ever lose you.” Erwin breathed.

He looked deep into those stormy eyes he’d come to adore. Even though Levi’s face remained mostly flat, Erwin could see something come alive in them.

Levi scooched away from him. He pulled a bowl that was setting off to the side closer and grabbed a tied bouquet. He began plucking away at its white petals one at a time, carefully dropping them into the bowl. With a shake of his wrist, Levi lifted the bowl higher, rocking it in his hands like he was making pancakes as he continued to drop petals in.

Erwin raised a brow. “What are you doing?”

“Casting a spell. Now be quiet.”

Erwin chuckled to himself. Watching as Levi mixed the petals together in a bowl.

“What kind of spell?” Erwin asked curiously.

Levi glared up at him. “Didn’t I say be quiet?” Erwin gave him an apologetic nod. Then Levi continued with a tone of flat playfulness. “Since I’m such a skilled wizard, I think I’m going cast a spell on us.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes, it’s…” Levi paused. Erwin saw Levi searching for something to call it. “a binding spell. Maybe more of a charm really.”

“Well, that sounds interesting.” Erwin said playing along.

He didn’t quite know what Levi was doing, but he knew Levi understood his worry from recent event. Maybe this was his way of making everything seem more innocent than it was. Once the flowers were bare, Levi slowed. He ran his fingers along the top of the petals in the bowl. His movements were more hesitant than before.

“It’s like a promise.” He began, although he now looked a little uncertain. “No matter how far away we are, or what comes between us. We will always find our way back together.”

A smile slowly spread across Erwin’s face. “A promise. I like that.”

Just like that, Levi’s hesitation melted away. He grabbed a pinch of petals and looked at Erwin mischievously. The petals relaxed into his palm. Levi took a breath and lightly blew the petals into Erwin’s face.

Nothing happened.

Levi was smiling in his small way though and offered Erwin the bowl.

“You’re turn.” He said.

Erwin obliged straightening up in his seat accepting the bowl. He mimicked Levi’s actions plucking a pinch of petals from the bowl and having them settle into his palm. Levi’s face was calm, but his eyes were shinning. Something about it made Erwin feel so light. He took a breath and blew the petals just as Levi had. Erwin adored how Levi squinted when the petals hit his face.

Then the smile at the corner of Levi’s mouth grew if only a little. It was silly. The flowers, the ‘spell’, all of it. But he understood what Levi was trying to do. Even if it was a bit childish, he was trying to comfort him. They sat there smiling at each other for a moment before Erwin crawled forward capturing Levi’s lips for his own.

As they melted together, Erwin thought of how Levi had said ‘promise’. They lived in such a cruel world. One that would be unforgiving of their relationship, but Levi had promised they’d find their way back together no matter what came between them.

And dammit if he didn’t believe him.

* * *

Several days later, Erwin was in his shop sorting through returns. Levi said he’d be coming by in the morning. Erwin took a glance outside. It looked to be nearly noon. The sun was shining bright at the highest point in the sky, but despite the warm light there was a cold sting in the air. Perhaps the cold was the reason for Levi’s delay.

The front door creaked open. Erwin turned hoping to see Levi’s passive expression but met with another familiar face instead.

“Evening Mrs. Dok.” Erwin greeted as Marie closed the door behind her.

Her heels clicked loudly against the wood floor as she stepped up to the counter. She pulled off a large and thick dress coat, looking far more comfortable than most people in town. He’d gotten used to seeing everyone’s pink fingers and rosy cheeks, but Marie’s hands were tucked away in nicely fashioned leather gloves.

“Hello, Erwin.” She said sweetly.

“How are you fairing today?”

An uncertain look crossed her face and Erwin didn’t understand it at all. She paused. That effectively grabbed Erwin’s attention. Marie wasn’t one to pause when she had something to say.

“I…I wanted to come by and see how you were doing.” She said.

That wasn’t what Erwin expected to hear. Was she asking about recent events or the store? Erwin looked around gesturing to his work.

 “I’m getting by.” He said. “It would appear my assistant is running late today.” Erwin said trying to mask his concern.

Marie’s eyes widened, and her mouth thinned. Hands fisted at the side of her dress.

“You don’t know?” She muttered.

A feeling of dread shot down through Erwin’s stomach. Everything about her words and demeanor was… wrong. The air suddenly felt too heavy to breathe. Erwin shook his head.

“Mr. Ackerman was arrested this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOoooooo!!!
> 
> Thoughts? Predictions? I love reading your comments! ^_^


	13. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back to edit more tomorrow. Enjoy!

“You shouldn’t be here, Erwin.”

Erwin had found himself outside the jailhouse. He doesn’t completely remember how he got there. After Marie told him what happened, his mind stopped working. At some point he’d left his store, maybe he hadn’t even finished talking with Marie. He doesn’t think he did. It was late afternoon any this point.

The weather was turning. Dark grey clouds races overhead as a freezing wind howled around them. Erwin’s hair was a disheveled mess at this point. The ground was a soggy messy of grass and mud. The bottoms of Erwin pants and his shoes were filthy. Cold was seeping in through the dampness caused by the mud, but he was beyond caring.

He was staring down one of his oldest friends along with a group of his men. They all watched him with cautious but stern eyes. Erwin wouldn’t let himself be intimidated. He stood straight and tall with clenched fists at his side. Nile stood in front of him blocking his entry into the jail. His arms were crossed and his stare authoritative.

His friend’s commanding demeanor didn’t sway him. They had been children together. And this like so many other things, was a game. A game Erwin had to win. He wore a mask of iron, refusing to let his deeper emotions show.

“What are the charges?” Erwin asked.

“Erwin, you should go home.”

“What are the charges?” He asked again with annoyance.

Nile just glared at him. “The prisoner is currently under investigation. You shouldn’t involve yourself in this.”

Erwin took a daring step forward causing Nile’s men to tense, but Erwin didn’t react to them. When he spoke, his words came out solid, more sure and commanding than Nile’s had been.

“We are British subjects under jurisdiction the King’s representative for Salem Town, Massachusetts, and I demand to know the charges set against the man in your custody. You do not have the authority to deny an explanation for unlawful detainment.”

Nile went uncomfortably still. Erwin spoke with authority beyond his station. Perhaps it was a bit out of line for a man in his position, but he knew he was right.

Nile let out a reluctant sigh as he recomposed himself. Erwin’s display was… unexpected. “Mr. Ackerman has been detained in regard to the resent string witchcraft plaguing the area.”

Suddenly, it felt like there was something very think lodged deep in Erwin’s throat. His nails dug into the soft skin of his palms.

“You… you think he’s a witch?”

“We have reason to believe-”

“Have you lost your mind?!?” Erwin gapped. “Those are just stories, Nile. It’s not real!”

“There’s evidence to suggest-” Nile began but Erwin cut him off again.

“Do you honestly believe that if ANY of the people that have died so far actually had some kind of cosmic powers you would have ever caught them so easily?” Erwin argued.

Nile stared at him in disbelieve. Erwin had never argued like this with him before. His mouth curled into an annoyed scowl.

 “I suggest you return to your home before we’re forced to bring you in on disorderly conduct.”

Erwin shook his head ignoring the comment. “This is unlawful.”

Nile narrowed his eyes. “Whether or not it’s lawful isn’t up for you to decide. It’ll be the court’s decision.”

“What?”

For a second, the man’s brows relaxed into a look of pity. He looked like Erwin’s normal sour friend again. But it disappeared as quickly as it came, and Erwin was remined that things were different right now. Nile couldn’t be his childhood friend in this moment. He was the guard captain. He had to uphold the law and follow orders, no matter how much it hurt their friendship.

“There’s going to be a trial.” Nile said. “Tomorrow.”

Erwin paused. “A trial?”

“Yes, at noon we’ll be taking him to the courthouse.  You can take up any of your issues with the judge there, but Erwin…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been conducting my own investigation into the matter, and I’m telling you to stay home.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Yeah,” Nile said regretfully “… I thought so.”

“I want to see him.”

“What?!” Nile gawked.

“I’m here to visit the prisoner.”

“That’s not a good idea Erwin.”

“But it’s my right.” Erwin said firmly.

Nile let out a grunt. “That it is.” Reluctantly, the man turned toward the door gesturing to his men to wait. With a hand on the knob, he told Erwin, “I’ll be right back. Wait here.”

Several minutes passed. Erwin was left in the awkward company of Nile’s men. No one spoke. They all watched each other in silence. Then the door whined open.

Nile stepped back outside the jail house. “He doesn’t want to see you.”

“You’re lying.” Erwin stepped forward.

Nile’s men tensed and moved closer.

Nile raised his hands defensively. “Erwin, I swear on my life. I know he isn’t exactly fond of me at the moment, but he agreed with me on this.”

This gave Erwin pause.

“He said it was kind of you to come but conversing while he’s accused of such crimes would only make you look bad.”

Erwin’s patience and sense of decorum were teetering on a razor thin wire. Levi didn’t want to see him? Niles words made sense, but part of him didn’t care that it was logical, he just wanted to see Levi. There was no reason for Nile or his men to hurt him right now, but Erwin wanted to see that he was at least okay.

“I-” Erwin muttered.

He didn’t know what else to say. He had hoped to at least see Levi today. But, if Levi didn’t want to see him there wasn’t much more he could do. He could have given Levi advice or something. Does Levi even understand what will happen to him at the trial? Levi was certainly resourceful, but what did he plan to do? Erwin bit into his cheek out of frustration. If they’d just had a chance to talk.

“He knows you came by.” Nile said. “That’s something at least.”

That was true for whatever good it did them. Erwin stood for a moment longer, still unsure what to do, before he started moving. He nodded a farewell and left.

* * *

Erwin’s legs felt numb, but he pushed them forward regardless. Levi was arrested, confined in some filthy prison, and awaiting trial. It all just felt… wrong.

He didn’t know where he was going. Home didn’t feel right, and the store seemed like a fruitless endeavor at this point. So, he walked through town mulling over his options. Levi’s innocence was vital to uphold. For that, he needed as solid a defense as they could manage. But, without knowing what Nile would bring to the table…

The sound of heeled boots clicked against the ground and Erwin turned. Looking across the road he saw someone familiar. The red headed girl. Mr. Ral’s daughter.

Petra.

That just might be the help he was looking for.

“Miss Ral.” Erwin greeted jogging up to her and closing the space between them.

Petra’s eyes widened slightly. Her grip tightened on her bag. Erwin wasn’t sure how he should go about this, but there was something uneasy in Petra’s eyes that told him he didn’t have to explain the situation. She knew.

“Have you heard…” Erwin asked anyway.

The girl nodded.

“Do you believe what they’re saying? That he’s a criminal?” Erwin asked. Knowing where she stood was a good starting point after all.

Petra paused, watching him in an odd way. Something about her demeanor was different, but Erwin didn’t have much time to ponder it. Her lips remained pursed into a thin line as she spoke. “No, Mr. Ackerman is a good man.”

Good. She didn’t believe the lies then. Petra had always looked at Levi with such admiration. Erwin didn’t know much about their interactions when Levi would do work for her father, but he knew that Levi respected the girl. If Levi respected her, then perhaps there was a potential ally to be had.

“I don’t believe so either.” Erwin said. “There’s going to be a trial tomorrow.”

“I know.” She said.

“With the situation he’s in right now, Mr. Ackerman could probably use all the friends he can right now.”

Petra nodded understanding his intent. “You want me to be there, at the trial.”

“Yes. I’m trying to offer him whatever help I can, and I’m sure your additional voice would speak volumes at the hearing.”

“I’m so sorry.” She turned away denying him eye contact. “But I can’t help you.”

Erwin gaped at her. He was taken back by her outright refusal.

“I-… I don’t understand.”

“I can’t help.” She said again.

“But, why?”

“I just can’t”

That razor he’d been balancing on jostled and was now cutting deep into his skin. “You’re going to just sit by and watch as they kill an innocent man!”

She snapped up at him then. There were tears teeming at the corners of her eyes.

“You think I want this?” She cried. “Levi made me promise. He made me promise I wouldn’t come to the hearing or defend him.”

“What?” Erwin breathed.

“I went to the jail house earlier.” Petra explained. She looked around making sure there weren’t any other ears listening in. “I snuck in when no one was looking, and I talked with him. I told him I’d defend him, I’d tell the court anything that would help them see he’s innocent, but he cut me off. He said they’d already decided he was guilty, and I’d just be dragging myself through…” Petra paused. “the mud.”

Despite the situation, there was a bittersweet part of Erwin that felt amused knowing Levi probably hadn’t said ‘mud’.

Petra looked at the ground. “I told him I didn’t care, but he refused my help. Levi begged me to stay out of it. He made me promise. Then he asked me to trust that it was going to be alright.”

“But it’s not.” Erwin said sternly.

Petra pursed her lips but didn’t budge. “I know.”

“So, you’re just going to let him die, Miss Ral?”

“Levi asked me to trust him, and I do.” She said firmly. 

Erwin shook his head in disbelief. What was going on? It was like Levi had already resigned himself to his fate, which wasn’t like him. Not at all. Regardless, he wasn’t getting anywhere with Petra. As Erwin turned away, Petra reached out and grabbed his sleeve stopping him.

“You shouldn’t go either.” She said.

Erwin glared down at her. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t think he wants anyone there defending him.” She explained. “It’ll make you look bad.”

Erwin shook her off. “I don’t care how it makes me look. I care about stopping this.”

Erwin stormed off before she could get in another word.

* * *

In his dream, Erwin was standing in the stoned courtyard in the center of town. An eerie silence lingered heavily in the air, it was as heavy as the dense fog that filled the square. It was cold. So, cold that the entire world seemed blue and grey. It misted around him in an unnatural way.

He’s alone, but he isn’t.

Gallows were positioned in a ‘U’ around the yard. Bodies hung in rows, their limbs lifeless and their heads contorted at odd angles. A sense of dread sunk deep into his stomach as his throat felt like it was caving in on itself. Erwin’s heart thundered in his ears. He couldn’t breathe. He could speak. He could only see eyes. Bloodshot, empty, and wide as they stared back at him.

There were faces, so many faces plaguing him. Erwin’s panicked eyes darted from one to another. He saw the brown-haired girl that frequented his shop. A scream still dead on her lips. More faces continued to rush by assaulting his mind.

Erwin wanted to run, but his legs felt like they were made of sand. Then another familiar face passed before him. It was an older man. Cracked glasses somehow remained on his face as short, messy blond hair hung loose. He wore a familiar white dress-shirt and black buckled shoes. Eyes, that looked so much like Erwin’s, had only ever looked kind and bright, but now they were completely vacant. A dulled arctic blue stared down at him.

Erwin dropped to his knees. His heart beat harder. Thrashing like it would rip out of its cage. A cry choked out of his throat as he looked at his own father.

Next to him, another body rocked. Slowly, the noose turned, rope crickeling under the strain of its victims weight. Erwin’s eyes went widened in horror. His heart came to a deafening halt in his chest. He knew who it was before the rope turned all the way around. Beautiful raven hair hung over most of the smaller man’s ghostly pale face. His purple lips were parted, softly hanging open. But his eyes are what made Erwin’s chest physically ache.

His grey eyes were completely dulled over. All their shine, all the sharp fire he always found there, was gone. They were empty, devoid of life.

A animalistic whimper racked through his body chocking him, and he collapsed onto the cold stone earth.

Erwin’s eyes tore open. He bolted upright in his own darkened room. The shadow of night was so still. The silence was filled with the sound of his ragged panting. He was drenched in a cold sweat and desperately clutching his bed-sheets. Images from his dream flashed in his mind before settling on one. Dulled grey eyes haunted him. Erwin took several deep breaths trying to will his stomach to stop turning like it was. His brain was frozen on the image of Levi hanging in the air, dangling lifelessly while he watched. Erwin swallowed hard.

That wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t going to let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I got this chapter out, It was taking me a while to finish. Kinda surprised I finished it today, but here it is.
> 
> I think this is the first chapter that doesn't have Levi actively in it. It was mainly Erwin this time around, Next chapter might even have some Levi POV. So, What's Erwin gonna do? What's gonna happen at the trial? What about Levi??? I love to hear people's ideas.
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon. I already have a lot of it written out. Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are all loved <3


	14. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

The morning of the hearing had an underlying sense of dread about it. The air was heavy and humid. The grey skies that arrived the day before had set in. While the sky glowed a dull grey, the ground was forebodingly dark. Everything it touched was coated in a damp sheen. Even the pure white of the courthouse looked wrong. It was too fine, too perfect.

The courthouse was packed. Erwin maneuvered his way inside, bumping shoulders with every step he took. He managed to make it to one of the front rows to the side. It was blocked off by a short wooden railing, dividing the attendants from the stands.

People murmured quietly amongst themselves. Erwin didn’t speak. He sat quietly and waited. He took several deep breaths trying to calm the tightness in his chest, but it was useless. Then, the courthouse doors opened once again. The noise was no different than it had been when people were filing in, but this time it seemed sharper. The noise jolted down Erwin’s spin, and he turned to look.

Some guards came through first, making sure everyone was seated and the path was clear. They walked back outside returning with their prisoner in tow. Suddenly, there he was. Men walked on either side of him, and his wrists were bound in chains. It was Levi.

Erwin’s eyes widened.

His hair looked unkempt and matted in some places. There was a soft coat of dirt and grime covering his clothes and skin. He was wearing an old white shirt that was tattered at the edges. It looked much too big for him.

He didn’t look up. Levi’s eyes remained glued to his feet at he was led in. Levi passed him, and Erwin swallowed, feeling every muscle in his throat.

Nile marched in behind them. He made brief eye contact with Erwin but held a neutral face. Everyone settled in their places, waiting for the judge. A tense silence lingered in the air. People eyed Levi who had yet to even react to being here. Erwin’s brows pulled together in worry. He was just so… still.

A door whined open on the other side of the room. All eyes turned to the man who had just entered. He was a large man that was dress in mostly formal attire along with suspenders. Calmly, he pulled the door closed behind him and slowly ascended the steps to the judge’s seat. His shoes clicked, echoing loudly across the room. He brushed off his pants and eased himself down into the seat. Everyone’s stares were ignored as he let out a grumbled sigh.

An older man with perfectly round spectacles sat above them all. Judge Zackly. He adjusted his glasses ever so slightly and shifted in his seat.

“All right.” He began with a tired voice void of care. “What do we have?”

The large room went uncomfortably quiet. All eyes were on the judge. Waiting. Zackly didn’t take notice. He silently skimmed over the paperwork set before him. His grey brows furrowed as he read. After a minute, he looked up addressing Levi directly.

“Mr. Ackerman. You are here under the charge of witchcraft, a treasonous action against Salem Town. What say you in your defense?”

When he lifted his head, Erwin saw tired eyes were hidden behind those dark bangs. His thin brows then knitted in minor annoyance.

Levi looked down his nose before answering. “Does it even matter?”

Zackly peered down at the man with a scornful gaze.

Levi straightened his back and held his chin high. “Everyone here has already agreed upon my guilt. What is this trial if nothing but a formality?”

“Your guilt has yet been decided.”

Levi scoffed. “Sure.”

Levi’s shoulders sagged. He seemed to have already accepted his defeat. Erwin’s heart pounded in his chest. Did Levi not understand? No, he was smart. Of course, he did. But he wasn’t making proving his innocence any easier. Giving in like this…It was so unlike him.

Zackly turned to address the guard captain.

“Mr. Dok, you have been conducting your own investigation into this matter?”

“That I have, your honor.” Nile stepped up to the front of the room walking right in front of Levi. “But before we go into my own findings, I think it’s important to hear where the defendant stands.

There was a pause as Nile glared down at Levi.

“Are you a witch?”

“Wizard.”

Nile scowled. “What?”

“If you’re gonna accuse me of something, at least have a gall to use the proper terminology.”

“You don’t deny it?” Nile said pushing past the insult although his annoyance was clear on his face.

“Tsk, I deny being a witch, definitely.” Levi mocked.

Erwin’s heart started to pound. Of all the times for Levi to give attitude…

He wasn’t the only one thinking it. Nile wasn’t having any of his snark. “Don’t you understand where you are.”

“Transparently.”

The two of them stared each other down venomously, and Erwin’s frustration tilted.

“I hope this line of questioning has a purpose, Mr. Dok.” Erwin said. His voice more assertive then he or anyone expected.

Nile’s snapped his way. There was a hint of surprise on his face. “You should stay out of this, Erwin. This is official business.”

“Overruled.” Zackly voiced in. “If Smith has something to say, it is his right.”

There was a breath of relief that washed through him. He might actually have a chance to help, but when he looked at Levi his mind wavered. Levi’s face remained expressionless as he sides glanced Erwin. There was something about it though. Something hidden in his eyes that Erwin couldn’t decipher.

He didn’t have much time to think about it. Eyes were turning his way.

“I’m curious how strong this evidence of yours is if you can spare the time to berate the accused. That is, if you actually have anything solid.”

“I do.” Nile stated turning back to Zackly. “We have witnesses that can confirm suspicious activity in his home.”

In the stands, there we several men that stepped forward. Erwin recognized them all. Most were hard labor workers. They did repair work and construction, but from time to time, they would be hired for help with moving and arranging heavy furniture.

They began describing what they saw in his home. Twisting the what they saw. Their memories now tainted by fear. Levi’s cookware and herbs took on a sinister form in their descriptions.

“He was brewing potions in his home!” A voice cried.

“He was brewing tea in home!” Erwin said.

“We saw his alchemy.”

“You saw herbs!”

It continued like that for a while. The room was consumed with heated voices bickering and screaming. Every one of them, convinced of Levi’s guilt. Only one voice defended him.

“Erwin, we’ve all seen how he acts. Something’s not right with him and everything fits.”

“Is being odd a criminal offence now, Mr. Dok?” Erwin defended.

Nile’s frown deepened. “You’re too personally involved in this case Smith.”

Zackly folded his hands together. “What’s this Dok?”

Nile addressed the judge. “Smith considered the accused a friend. No matter the evidence, it wouldn’t matter to him.”

 “Is that so.” Zackly said.

Erwin’s lip tightened into a thin line. “Regardless, that doesn’t refute anything I’ve said.”

“I know you’re a bit of a recluse, Erwin, but that doesn’t justify defending some demon spawn just because he acted kind.” Nile glared at Levi when he spat the word ‘demon’.

“You have no solid evidence to convict him for this crime!”

“Don’t I?” Nile countered.

Nile stepped aside, walking back over toward his own table. He grabbed something sitting there and held it up. In his hands, Nile had what looked to be a very old set of documents. The parchment was crinkled and tinted in a dull cream.

“Ever since Levi arrived in town, something about him didn’t sit right with me, so I did some digging.” Nile pulled out one of the papers and held it up for the court to see. “This is an execution report from up North for a woman named Kuchel Ackerman.”

The crowd erupted into a fit of gasps and whispers. Erwin froze.

Levi had told him she died. He told him that people had killed her, but he never mentioned why. Erwin turned back to Levi, asking with his eyes to tell him it wasn’t true, that they just happened to share the same surname, but Levi’s head was already sinking. Erwin had his answer.

“I’m sure the name sounds familiar.” Nile said confidently. “Nearly twenty years ago, Miss Ackerman was sentenced to death for dabbling in witchcraft. Even more shocking, the report mentions a missing child. Her child. A small boy, black of hair and pale skin. He was sentenced to die with her, but they never found him.”

Nile walked across the room stopping near Levi. “Looks like a little rat has scurried very far from home.”

Levi didn’t react. His head remained sunken with his hair hiding most of his face as voices stormed around him. The trial went downhill after that. Erwin tried to regain some footing, but there was nothing to be done. Not long after the revelation, it ended.

“Levi Ackerman. You have been charged with the crime of witchcraft.” Zackly began. His voice gravelly and his tone serious. “I find you guilty of all charges. You are hereby sentenced to hang by the neck until death on this marrows evening. This is my final judgement.” Zackly banged his mallet, and it echoed loudly across the room. “This court is adjourned.”

The noise felt deafening. it jolted through his body paralyzing him. Erwin’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t feel his legs, and Levi wouldn’t even look at him.

Guards were at Levi’s sides again, pulling him up from his chair. The entire courtroom moved to leave at the same time flooding the exit. Levi was starting to disappear behind the people and suddenly Erwin felt himself walking as he tried to follow.

The guards hauled Levi outside. When the courthouse doors open. Erwin saw a crowd had already gathered. As Levi stepped out of the building, their voices roared. They surged forward screaming ‘Witch’ into Levi’s ears. Mud and rocks and anything they could grab flew into the air.

A rock slammed into the side of Levi’s face causing him to stumble to the ground. The moment he hit the stone walkway there were people moving in. Others didn’t dare get to close to the ‘monster’, but most didn’t seem to care. Boots slammed into Levi kicking the air out of his lungs.

The guards took their time pushing the crowd back and forming a wall around their prisoner. They yanked him back to his feet. His muddied hands wrapped themselves protectively around his stomach as best they could while in chains. Blood trickled down his face. The sight had Erwin’s stomached turning. As the guards pushed him forward, Levi choked blood from his mouth. It shined sickeningly against him lips.

Erwin’s heart tugged him towards Levi. It twisted as he saw Levi stumble.

There were too many people between them. Erwin couldn’t even get close. He could only watch from the distance as Levi was dragged away. The trailed behind them slowly dispersing. There was no chance of him getting a word to him. Not the way things were now.

He stood there panting and unsure what to do with himself. Panic welled in his chest. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking away. Nile wasn’t heading back to the jail. Erwin’s heel dug into the ground, pushing himself forward with a dangerous sense of purpose.

Erwin followed the guard captain, cutting him off between houses. Nile noticed Erwin much too late. The larger man was already descending on him.

“YOU BASTARD!”

Erwin grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Nile’s eyes went wide. The air in his lungs was choked out of him as Erwin’s grip dug into his skin.

“How could you do this?!” Erwin demanded. Fury burned in his eyes.

“He’s guilty.”

“That’s not true.”

“We have evidence.”

“You have nothing.” Erwin barked. “He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“You heard it for yourself. Levi has ties to that… witch.” He hissed out the last word with venom.

“So, you condemn him for the crimes of another.”

“Apples don’t fall far, Erwin.” Nile gasped. “You should know.”

Erwin’s grip tightened. “How could you do this with a clear conscience? What about Levi?”

“WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE?!” Nile shouted back. “Erwin, who else is going to protect them? You ask me how? Well, I can’t in good conscious risk a devil worshiper coming anywhere near this town or my family.”

“Levi would never hurt anyone, and he is NOT what you say he is!”

“You sure about that?”

Erwin blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“You seemed pretty surprised back there in the courthouse, clearly you don’t know him as well as you think you do.”

Rage flared through him, and Erwin slammed Nile against the wood again. The man gagged for breath, choking on air for a moment after hitting the wall. Nile’s hand clawed around Erwin’s wrist. He huffed out a heavy breath.

“If you think I take any pleasure from this, you’re wrong.” Nile spat. “But I will do anything to keep my family safe.”

Erwin threw Nile to the ground. Nothing he said would convince him anyway. Erwin stormed off leaving Nile on the ground behind him, but he didn’t miss the last thing Nile muttered before he got too far away.

“It’s for the best.”

* * *

Another cold wind gushed into the cell through a small barred window near the ceiling. Levi pulled his arms in tighter, pressing them into his body for warmth. His small body shivered as the chill passed through him. It felt like the air itself was attacking him, biting merciless into his naked skin.

Levi let out a few shaky pants. He rested his head on his knees, allowing his head to lull to the side as he starred vacantly at the shit situation he’d found himself in. This prison was vile. The floor had probably never been washed. Despite the grey stoned walls that lined the wall, a filthy brown seemed to coat everything within. His eyes scanned his little cell. There wasn’t much in it other than a cot and a bucket in the corner. Like he would even consider taking a shit in this disgusting place. He wasn’t that desperate, not yet.

He should probably count himself lucky that the cold had frozen his nose. Begrudgingly, he allowed the burning frost to fill his lungs. Every breath felt like it was smothering any heat left inside him. He wouldn’t be moving from this uncomfortable cot he sat on. Right now, he had to focus on keeping warm. This new set of cloths did little to help. They were thin and itched painfully against his skin. It wasn’t enough that these people were killing him, but they had to make his imprisonment the most unbearable experience they could.

As Levi sighed, puffy white breaths escaped his lips. It looked like steam. God, he wished it was. Steam would at least be warm.

How’d he even let this happen?

He was supposed to be gone. That was his system. He never stayed in these towns too long for this exact reason. People are paranoid and stupid, and when they’re afraid, they get violent.

His system had worked fine up until now: Work, survive, keep moving. Don’t ever stop moving. That’s what his mother had told him, and it kept him alive. But something had stopped him this time.

_Erwin Smith._

Levi spat his name in his mind. Cursing him and aching for him at the same time. This is what he gets for agreeing to stay with an idiot. And Erwin was an idiot. He was without a doubt the dumbest smart person Levi had ever met.

He hopes Erwin is okay. None of this can be easy for him.

His stomach turns as thoughts swirl. Everything’s gone to shit. He feels like there’s a thick mess of tumbleweed spinning around inside.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Levi glances down in disgust at his bloodstained shirt. His cheek throbbed, feeling swollen and sore. One of the rocks thrown left a gash there, and it wasn’t the only damage he had to show from his trip to the courthouse. Luckily, nothing was too deep, but the pain ached, stinging with every cold kiss from the winter air.

Erwin’s kisses were warm. Burning actually.

Erwin changed everything, and he shouldn’t have. Levi doesn’t know exactly what it was.

When he first walked into that shop looking for work, Erwin was just an annoying face. A handsome face, admittedly, but definitely irritating. He’d seemed cold, distant, and overly pleasing. It was strange how he felt so far away, yet his entire demeanor was nothing but polite. Levi didn’t understand it. Not at all.

More than once, he caught Erwin’s icy blue eyes trailing after him, studying him, and quietly watching him. Levi hated it, but he kept his mouth to himself. He needed money.

It wasn’t too long after they met that Levi noticed a change. Erwin’s cold eyes didn’t look so cold anymore. They looked like blue fire. Like there was something burning deep within. Something wanting to be let out. It had Levi intrigued. A new sense of curiosity slowly consumed him.

Pretty soon, he was burning too.

Then they were burning together. Levi was completely on fire underneath Erwin, and he loved it.

It was meant to be an indulgence. That’s how he rationalized it to himself. It was just something to make him feel good. If he told himself that, then he wouldn’t have anything holding him here, and he could have this. It was fucking, that’s all it was. Despite this, Levi continued to allow Erwin to get closer. He continued to give Erwin more and more and even took some himself. He was surprised how easily he told Erwin things. He told Erwin things he’d never told anyone. And, Erwin did the same.

Levi had isolated himself for so long it was like he was sleepwalking. Erwin felt like waking up.

But that didn’t matter now. Erwin had been there at the trial. Petra was supposed to convince him not to come. Of course, the stupid tree would come anyway. He shouldn’t have been there. Fuck knows what he thinks of him now.

Levi refused to look at him. He couldn’t stomach the pain he’d glimpsed in Erwin’s eyes.

What was Erwin even thinking right now? He didn’t say much after that bastard told him about his mother and what she was. Erwin probably hated him now. Maybe he was even disgusted. That was probably the last time he was ever going to see Erwin. The last memory he'd have of Erwin would be that damn sad puppy-faced expression.

Levi let out a pained sigh. His chest screamed as he did so. Well, that’s what he gets for trying to be happy. There was a part of him that felt odd about this whole situation though. He’d expected to regret his choices. Suddenly, he realizes something. If he'd left when he should have, he never would have known Erwin. Really known him. They would have fucked, and Levi would have just walked away. He would have packed up and left town right after the first sign of trouble. The thought of losing all of those moments he had with Erwin hurt worse than the pain splitting gash digging into his cheek. He’s happy. Levi’s actually happy he stayed because Erwin made him happy. Even if it was just for a little bit, he doesn’t regret a damn thing.

Wind gushed in again and he hunkered down. When it passed, Levi looked up at the barred window in his cell. There was a little light from the moon that peeked through the clouds. Enough so that Levi saw the light glimmering off something. His eyes widened slightly. Something light and blissful spread throughout his chest. Levi watched in awe as the first snow began to fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to chapter 14! WOO! Not much further to go. I'm glad I made it this far.
> 
> A lot happened this chapter, and we even got some Levi POV. It's the first Levi POV so far. It's pretty fun to write from him. I considered putting that in a different chapter but I went ahead and added it to this one. The next chapter is mostly done already, and it's a little short compared to others but I'm excited to post it! ^_^ It's looking like there might be 17 chapters total to this story.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter, the revelations, and any predictions you might have. All comments and Kudos are Loved <3


	15. Dawn

Erwin couldn’t sleep that night. He didn’t feel tired. He didn’t feel the freezing air against his skin. He didn’t feel much of anything. Everything was just… numb. It was like he was already asleep, and this day was nothing but a nightmare he’d yet to wake from. Nothing felt real. There was a choking ache deep in Erwin’s throat.

He longed to wake up in Levi’s cottage to the smell of tea and eggs. But, no matter how hard he blinked, he was still lying alone in his own cold room.

He tried to talk to Levi again after the trial, but the guards weren’t letting anyone near the jail. After pacing the streets and running a frustrated hand through his hair for the millionth time. He eventually found his way back to his house.

When he reached the door, he just went through the motions. He stepped inside hanging his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He tidied his kitchen to Levi’s standards. By the time he was done it was time for dinner. So, he cooked. It wasn’t anything like Levi’s cooking, but it was food. Then he was in his room pulling back the quilts and climbing into bed.

Erwin laid there. Eyes open and unable to sleep. Was Levi even asleep right now? A bitter chill lingered in the air tonight. As Erwin laid in his own bed, he felt guilt sweep over him. Levi was probably freezing. Erwin curled more into the sheets wishing he could give some of its warmth to Levi. This was all his fault wasn’t it? All of it. He was the one who had stopped Levi from leaving.

He tried to push that guilt out of his mind. It wasn’t going to help any. But try as he may, it’s cold grip remained around his throat and stretched down into his heart.

He rolled in his bed. Blue eyes locked on that large empty space next to him. There was a ghost of a memory of warmth that lingered there. Of course, Levi had never actually slept in his bed with him. But, that space beside him already belonged to Levi. Not just in his bed but in his life. Erwin had grown accustomed to Levi’s presence wherever he went. At work, in town, even in his home Erwin’s thoughts drifted back to the strange man with lovely raven hair. Levi had left a ripple in his wake. No, it wasn’t a ripple. That didn’t quiet capture the magnitude of it. It was like a typhoon.

Erwin continued staring at that spot. That storm that rocked his life was gone now. All that remained was a surreal stillness.

What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Dawn came much too soon. It still wasn’t a dream, he still wasn’t waking up, and Erwin still didn’t have a plan. Panic began to well inside him. This was real. Levi was going to die. They were going to kill him. He could do something couldn’t he? He had no idea what, but he wasn’t going to sit here. Suddenly, he was moving. He had enough of a mind to put on his shoes, but completely abandoned his coat.

Erwin stepped out of his home and froze. Everything was white. The landscape was coated in a thick blanket of snow. Erwin didn’t even feel the temperature drop last night. It shinned beautifully against the morning light, and was still glittering down from the sky. Erwin's heartbeat quickened in his chest. This didn't feel right at all.

It was contradiction.

Erwin started running. His feet crunched as he bolted out of his yard and down the streets. He shifted into a full-on sprint. His thighs screamed in protest as he went. The ground slowed his movements but not by much. Erwin pushed through the pain. The frozen air burned in his lungs, and the wind bit mercilessly at his skin. He stumbled, slipping on ice beneath the snow, but pushed on. The streets were unnaturally barren for this time and a sickening feeling started to tug deep within him. He knew where they all were.

Erwin rounded the last building before the square and let out a gasp. A crowd had already gathered. Someone was speaking, but he didn’t hear them. He wasn’t thinking anymore.

Erwin barreled through the crowd.

“LEVI!” He screamed.

He got to the front, but arms were suddenly around him stopping his advance. Erwin struggled, thrashing in their grip. He didn’t know who was holding him. He didn’t care. All that mattered was Levi.

“Let me go!” Erwin yelled. “LET GO!”

A harsh kick came at him from behind landing right in the back of his knee. Erwin let out a rasp of pain as he dropped to the ground with arms locked firmly around him.

Seeing Levi up close for the first time since the trial, he looked terrible. His pale skin was covered in red scrapes and bruised brown and purple. His cloths battered and caked in mud with speckles of blood mixed in. Black hair blew loose and messy. It made Erwin’s stomach turn, but Levi’s expression is what killed Erwin the most.

Even with a noose around his neck, Levi was calm. But there was a hint of confusion in his eyes as he watched Erwin struggle. As if he didn’t expect Erwin to be here at all. His lips were moving soundlessly, but Erwin recognized the shape of his own name on them.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Nile said.

Erwin turned noticing Nile for the first time. Of course, he was here too. Of course, he’d be presiding over this. Erwin face contorted into one of pain as he screamed at his old friend.

“You’re killing an innocent man!”

“We’re doing what is necessary.”

“This is wrong!” Erwin yelled fighting the arms that held him.

It was pointless. The people that held him had him locked in place.

“Erwin…” a small spoke voice softly.

Erwin’s stopped struggling and looked back up at Levi.

“It’s okay.” Levi whispered.

They were a good distance from each other, yet Erwin heard him so clearly. It was like Levi was whispering into his ear. He didn’t have much time to think about it. All he could think about was that damned rope around his neck that was about to take away the only person Erwin truly cared about.

Erwin stared at Levi not understanding at all. How was this okay? They were about to take away his beating heart.

Nile looked back to Zackley, waiting for the order.

“Continue Mr. Dok.”

Nile let out a pained sigh. He gave Erwin an apologetic look but said nothing. No words would make up for what he was about to do.

Erwin’s heart sank. He wanted to be near Levi. To hold him. To take him up on his offer and leave. They should have left and gotten as far away from this horrible town as they could. But now, Levi’s hands and feet were bound, and a necklace of rope secured his fate. There was nothing he could do to stop this.

Erwin felt his arms go slack as desperation sank in. It’s over.

“Any last words,” Nile paused. “Wizard?”

Levi gazed straight into Erwin’s eyes as a small smile played on his lips. “I offer my heart to humanity.”

A masked executioner moved forward gripping the lever. It cranked loudly as he slammed it down. Erwin’s heart stopped. Levi’s shinning silver eyes hadn’t left his, and he was still smiling. The floor gave way out from under him. Levi’s hair floated into the air as he fell.

When the rope snapped, Levi vanished.

He was gone but was neither dead nor dying. The hangman’s noose swung without a victim.

The courtyard filled will horrified screams and shouting. The hands holding him down disappeared as pandemonium erupted in the yard. People were moving around Erwin in a blur, but his eyes were frozen where Levi had been. What just happened in front of him had no rational explanation. He should have been shocked, disgusted, and betrayed. But he wasn’t. Happy tears rolled down his face as he felt a smile spread across his lips. He sat there on his knees in the snow watching the empty noose sway in the breeze.

“Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorter chapter I know, and I'm sorry. But I hoped you liked it. This is a scene that I wrote out pretty early on, so i was really excited to post it.
> 
> I held off linking the comic that made all this happen, just because i didn't want to give away spoilers in case anyone hadn't seen this comic yet. But here's the link for the art that inspired me to write this.
> 
> http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/83976210478/eruri-salem-massachusetts-witch-trials-circa
> 
> Please go check it out and give it love. We have two (maybe three?) more chapters to go. Thanks again to everyone for reading and leaving comments and kudos. I really do appreciate them! ^_^ See you guys in the next chapter.


	16. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town is in scrambles after what happened, but there's only one question lingering in Erwin's mind: Where is Levi?

The entire town broke into hysteria after what happened. The days that followed were chaos. Homes were raided. Guards patrolled the streets searching for their prisoner. People almost altogether stopped coming out of their houses.

It was like the whole town was teetering on a razor blade he’d once been perched on. They were afraid to fall but the longer uncertainty rocked them, the deeper the blade cut. Erwin doesn’t know where he is now in relation to blade. He doesn’t think he’s fallen off, but he isn’t balancing on it either. It’s like he’s floating. He’s just watching the people struggle as he hovers in the air going nowhere.

Erwin felt like there was somewhere he needed to be, but at the same he didn’t know where he should go. He laid in his own bed completely unsure of what to do with himself. When morning came, he did what he always did. He got up and readied himself for work.

What else was he supposed to do?

He had absolutely no idea where Levi had gone after his display in the courtyard, and Erwin had no way of finding him. A sadness pitted in Erwin’s stomach. Logically, he’d probably gotten as far away from this town as possible. If that was true, then Erwin’s chances of seeing him again were next to nothing at this point. Perhaps that was for the best.

As his emotions swirled, Erwin walked down the barren cobblestone street to his store. Guilt, sadness, worry, and relief all taking their turn at the forefront of his mind. Erwin made his way passed the Ral residence and stopped. He eyes the fine-cut wooden fence and the polished metal on the gate hinge. It bore the handiwork of a dedicated craftsman. A man who put his heart into his work.

Something tugged at Erwin deep inside. He wasn’t mad at Petra Ral or her father for staying out of Levi’s trial. In hindsight, it was a good call. But, why did the windows suddenly feel like eyes looking back at him?

Erwin tried to shake the feeling and pushed himself passed the home.

When he stepped into his shop, the familiar wave of lavender from Levi’s cleaning washed over his senses. There was a pain that sunk through his chest. Both from recognizing the scent as Levi’s and the realization that it was lighter now, fading.

He stood there for a moment just looking at his store. It felt strangely empty. Erwin hung up his coat and took a seat behind the counter. He glanced around his shop not really knowing what to fill his day with. Then he remembered something. Skootching the chair back Erwin knelt down behind the counted and pulled back a cabinet door. Inside, that leather bound black book had collected a thin layer of dust.

Erwin pulled it out and placed it on the counter. It felt so much heavier in his hands than it had before.

It was something at least. With a heavy sigh Erwin turned open to a random page and started to skim. He didn’t know what he expected to find. Maybe nothing. But this book meant something to Levi, he had held it and put himself into with ink and words.

Erwin wished it wasn’t some herb manual. He wished he was reading a journal that would relay Levi’s thoughts to him, but all he had was the curve of words. Erwin smiled to himself. They were simple and unassuming yet precise and sharp. Much like the man he’d come to know.

Something caught his eyes on the worn page. There was a drawing. An expertly done one at that. It was a branch of small purple flowers. There was something familiar the plant and it was taking him a moment to place it, then it hit him. It was a drawing of lavender.

In the margins, elegant and older looking writing said, _‘Lavender for Luck’_.

An ache rocked through his chest as he stared at the words in his shop filled with the dying smell of flowers. Had Levi been using lavender for a reason? Erwin bit at the inside of his lip. Maybe it was just a phrase. A fun saying for a child to remember. In light of everything though, Erwin just wasn’t too sure.

Erwin continued looking through Levi’s book. No one came in that day, not like he really expected anyone to.

* * *

One his walk home that evening, Erwin was surprised to see he was not the only one out and about. The familiar simple dress and shoulder length orange hair caught his attention. She was briskly walking back in the direction of her home with a bag of groceries tucked into her arm.

Petra kept her head down.

Erwin didn’t say anything to her. There was nothing to say. The girl had taken an interest in Levi. Who knows what she’s feeling now. Fear? Shame? Worry? Somehow none of those really seem to suit her. The girl suddenly stumbled on a patch of ice hidden beneath the snow. Her bag fell from her arm, plopping to the ground with _crunch_.

Some of its contents rolled out but didn’t go far in the snow. Erwin jogged over kneeling beside her to help her collect her things.

“Here.” Erwin murmured as he helped.

He tried not to pry, but he had to wonder what the bundle of gauze in his hand was for. Glancing up, Petra was watching him with a startled expression. Erwin placed her things back in her bag and supported her shoulder as they both rose to stand.

“Thank you.” Petra muttered.

She turned away and left moving quickly down the path. Erwin wanted to tell her to be careful, but she was already so far away. She didn’t exactly seem pleased to see him either. Erwin let out a soft sigh and continued on home.

* * *

A few days later, Erwin found himself wandering back to Levi’s cabin. The town had looked everywhere for him to no avail. Relief and disappointment coursed through him simultaneously. Obviously, Levi’s home would have been the first place that was searched, but Erwin marched anyway. He trekked out of town through the snow and blistering chill, holding the collar of his coat tightly to his lips. He passed a familiar tangle of foliage, and Erwin stopped dead in his tracks.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when he got there. He shouldn’t have, but he was.

The cabin was gone.

It had been leveled, leaving behind a mess of ash and broken things. Large black splinters of wood poked out from the rubble. The brick chimney was the only thing still standing. But even that was stained with soot. The ground was coated in a heavy layer of ash like black snow. Even the plants in the garden were now blackened and crinkled into themselves. They were beyond saving.

The whole area that had once been Levi’s home looked like an ugly scar.

Something about it just seemed so unreal. This place had been safe. It had been a haven to retreat to, much like the bookstore. Someplace safe and secluded from prying eyes. It was a place where they were honest and free. Now, there was nothing but ash.

* * *

As the days bled into weeks, Erwin’s hope was beginning to dwindle. It had been two weeks since Levi’s display in the town square. The atmosphere of the town took a bitter turn along with the weather. More and more people were being jailed, most ended up disappearing. Taken away somewhere for interrogation.

There had been a shift in the town. An unspoken crack in its foundation. Most people were just trying to keep walking like everything was the same despite the ground tilting beneath their feet. Maybe Erwin was guilty of this too. He stood in his shop wiping away at his counter absent mindedly. Against his better judgement, he remained in town. He wasn’t ready to go just yet.

The door to his shop squeaked open. A familiar face greeted him with an impossibly charming smile. Marie lightly stomped off her feet and loosened her coat as she greeted him. The air around her just felt so impossibly ordinary, like everything was completely right in the world. Maybe it was in hers.

She walked up to the counter. Heels clicking as she did.

“Mrs. Dok.” Erwin greeted duller than she’d been expecting. “Fancy a bit of reading today?”

Her smile wavered for only a moment. “Always. Sorry I didn’t stop in sooner. The weather has been so terrible lately.”

“It has.” Erwin nodded, but he wasn’t interested in the pleasantries today. “What can I get for you?”

A look of surprise passed over Marie’s face. Then she relaxed her shoulders bit a looked at him with sad eyes. Erwin was not all prepared for what she did next. She leaned forward reaching out to place her hand against Erwin’s arm and squeezed lightly.

“I wanted to come and see you. See how you’re doing after all that mess. It must have been horrifying for you. Someone so close to you to be involved in such devilry.”

Erwin sighed. She didn’t understand. She was reading him all wrong. But she was something familiar. Someone Erwin had had in his life for a long time. Months ago, Erwin was the type to keep to himself. He preferred it. But one autumn day someone walked into his life changing all that. Now, He found a deafening silence trailing behind him throughout his day. The loneliness from isolation was beginning to claw at the corners of his mind. It felt like he was drowning in the open ocean.

Now Marie was standing in front of him trying to be empathetic. Her presence was like a rope had been cast into the water. Erwin grabbed on, but he probably shouldn’t have.

“You’d think.” Erwin admitted withdrawing his eyes to the floorboards beneath his feet.

Marie looked at him not understanding.

“He-” Erwin paused trying to find the right words to say. He couldn’t tell Marie everything. He knew that. “He was my friend.”

“Erwin, he was a criminal.”

“And a good man.” Erwin argued back a bit more aggressive than intended.

Marie startled back withdrawing her hand and staring at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin said. He hadn’t meant to shout. “This whole thing has been a complete mess. The trials, the hangings, the town, all of it. I’m just not sure what to do with it all anymore.”

Erwin let out a frustrated sigh and felt his shoulders sink. He ran hand through his hair finding it to be more out of place than he thought. Marie shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“Erwin?”

 “I just want him back.” Erwin muttered to himself.

When he looked back at Marie, she had grown pale.

* * *

It was late into the evening when they came. He was in the middle of categorizing when the front door slammed open, and a group of town guard came barging in. Erwin’s eyes darted between the men as they swarmed him.

“What are doing?!” Erwin struggled as they locked their arms around him and dragged him outside.

Nile was waiting outside with his hands crossed behind his back.

The men gripped him painfully tight. Erwin gasped for air and stumbled trying to keep himself standing.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

Nile’s expression wavered for only a moment. Cracking under his friends panicked gaze. Then it hardened again.

“You’re under arrest for endangering the people of Salem and abetting a convicted criminal.” Nile explained. His voice was formal and detached, but Erwin could hear the struggle in Nile’s words. “There have been claims from concerned citizens, that you have been bewitched by that man.”

“Bewitc-” Erwin repeated back gasping in confusion. “What are you talking about?!”

“Erwin, you have to understand how this looks. You went mad trying to free him even with the evidence pitted against him, you attack me, and you’re obsessing over him even though you KNOW what he is. You’re not in the right frame of mind.”

“You can’t be serious!”

Nile ignored him and looked to his men. “Take him to the cells and check the store for anything suspicious.”

“Nile!”

Nile’s brows came together in pity. “I’m so sorry, Erwin. But…I have to protect my family.”

“Nile this is absurd! I’m no danger to them!”

Erwin struggled as the men dragged him away. Nile stood and watched. Muttering apologies to his friend, and begging God’s forgiveness as Erwin continued to cry out his innocence.

In the distance, a black cat hopped down from a railing and scurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO!!! What's gonna happen next? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Guys i can't believe we've hit 150+ Kudos and 2000 hits. I'm so pumped. Thanks everyone for reading and commenting and hearting <3 I love it so much.
> 
> Also on a side note I have been going back and reworking/rewriting some things. I mentioned that in an earlier chapter but i just wanted to say it again. I'm also constantly editing because once I'm done with a chapter I'll skim though it but i don't go back and thoroughly reread it for edits until later because my mind's just not in the place for it after finishing. 
> 
> Anyway, Comments and Kudos are all loved! ^_^ Thanks guys. The next chapter will be coming soon. but will it be the end???


	17. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

They threw him in one of the cells. The metal doors slammed heavily when they locked him in. That was the last time he had seen anyone, and that had been hours ago. He knew they were still nearby. As the light of day diminished in his small cell, he heard them talking just outside. However, it had gone silent a while ago. With no voices or even so much as the hum of bugs or birds to keep him company, he was left alone with his thoughts.

The night’s cool air chilled his fingers. He could barely feel them at this point. They looked red and chapped from the cold.

Erwin sat on the edge of his cot, hunched over as his arms rested lazily on his knees. It’s not like he was going to get any sleep. The cot was unbelievably uncomfortable. Wooden boards had pushed into his spine causing pain. It’s not enough they were going to hang him, but they had to deprive him of any solace sleep could bring as well.

The floor beneath his feet was foul. Covered in grime and stained in ways Erwin didn’t care to think about. Its current state of filth would have driven someone else insane. That, Erwin was sure of.

He huffed an amused breath.

He couldn’t help but think about how Levi had stayed in a similar cell. Maybe even this same one. The idea of his ghost of a presence in the room made Erwin feel a little less lonely. The lack of cleaning supplies must have been unbearable. Even more so than the cold.

His stomach ached.

He was going to die soon. He was sure of that. The church was not kind to anyone that they felt threatened the faith, and the town was more than eager to help them. Regardless, how innocent he was, they would silence him quickly. The cells he was in was already empty aside from him. Wherever they were, Erwin knew they’d be coming for him soon.

He’d lost all hope of seeing Levi again. If he was smart, and Erwin new he was, he probably got as far away from Salem as possible. It would have been nice to see him once more before he died. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. But mostly he just wanted to hold Levi’s hand, just for a little while.

Erwin was yanked from his thoughts.

A sound echoed down the corridor or cells. It sounded like…scratching? Erwin raised his head. Just then he heard a heavy door screeching open at an agonizingly slow pace. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Were they coming for him now? It was probably Nile or some other guard coming to gawk at him. Erwin stayed in his seat waiting to hear the sound of bootsteps but heard none. Instead, there was only a brisk pitter patter of feet.

A black shadow darted across the wall, and its source followed close behind. Erwin blinked.

It was a cat.

Actually, it was a very familiar cat. It was black with a little tuff of white on its chest. Its body was small and thin with a tail elegantly curled behind it. The cat paused when it saw him and then darted his way easily slipping through the iron bars that confined him. It moved with such purpose that it startled Erwin a little.

“How’d you get in here?” Erwin muttered getting up from his seat and bending down to pet the small creature.

It leaned into his touch and immediately started purring. Black fur felt soft and warm in Erwin hands.

The cat rolled its head to look up at Erwin. That’s when he saw that this cat had the most peculiar looking eyes. He had expected to see green or gold, but, no. Two dark grey moons stared up at him. Something about them took Erwin’s breath away. His heart panged with hurt deep inside his chest.

How had he not noticed that before? Maybe it was the sunlight. Or the fact that the cat had always sat so far away.

Erwin stood back then, not knowing what to make of this strange little animal. Only now, did the animal seem beyond the typical cat in his eyes. Sure, it had always had a bit of a sass to it but how it even managed to get in here was a mystery. Even more curious, why did it seem like it was looking for him?

A hand combed through Erwin’s messy blond hair uncertain of the answers. He turned around looking over at his makeshift bed for something to offer the cat. There wasn’t much to give other than the crumbs of the stale piece of bread the guards had tossed at him earlier. But it had been practically uneatable.

When he turned back to the cat, his mind stopped working.

Erwin’s eyes started low. Right where the cat had been sitting, was a pair of black shoes and legs wearing fine black dress-pants. Erwin paused. His heart was racing in his ears. He took in a deep uneven breath and slowly looked up the man’s body seeing a clean white shirt and that familiar necktie. And then… two stormy grey eyes.

“Levi.” Erwin breathed.

Levi was standing in front of him.

“You’re here.” Erwin didn’t even think his words. They just found their way to his lips.

Levi nodded simply and whispered. “Yeah.”

He was watching him with a neutral expression, studying Erwin’s reaction, but Erwin just stared. Levi’s bruises were already fading and his cuts healing. Part of him felt relieved to see Levi looking better than he had at the execution, but his mind was still reeling. What was happening in front of him, it was impossible.

He realized he had never seen Levi and the cat at the same time. Levi’s back injury. The way the cat always seemed to sass him. Then there was the confused look in Levi’s eyes when Erwin suggested that he even had a cat. All the pieces fell into place.

It was Levi. His Levi.

Erwin lunged forward taking Levi by the arm and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. His hands wound up around him and into Levi’s silky black hair. Levi didn’t respond for a moment. Maybe he hadn’t been expecting such a positive reaction. Then, after a beat of silence, he melted into it wrapping his arms around Erwin’s back. They stood there embracing each other, savoring the warmth of the hug.

They pulled back to better look at each other. Erwin’s hands found either side of Levi’s face. He hated how it made Levi wince, but he wasn’t pulling away. Those dark eyes looked back at him with such love Erwin couldn’t understand how he didn’t recognize Levi the moment he arrived.

Erwin’s heart pounded like a drum inside his chest. Then he was pulling them together again.

When their lips met, the rest of the world blurred out of existence. It didn’t matter anymore. None of it. Not the jail, the filth, the situation, or the fact that everyone outside wanted them both dead. The only things that mattered was Levi’s warmth consuming him like a hearth fire.

It felt like he was home.

They broke the kiss when their lungs demanded air. Erwin was panting.

“You came back.” Erwin said the words, but he still couldn’t believe them.

Levi ran his tongue over where Erwin had just been and bit his lip “I couldn’t leave you behind.”

He pulled Levi into a series of desperate kisses. These weren’t as deep. Erwin just needed to feel him. After everything that’s happened, he needed more reassurance that Levi was actually here, actually real, standing with him now.

There was a soft _tic_ as their lips release from each other. They were watching each other now. Levi was wrapped securely in Erwin’s arms, and he wasn’t ready to let go. Levi’s lips wavered for a moment as he looked deep into Erwin’s eyes.

“I was afraid…You wouldn’t want to see me again.”

Erwin took his chin gently between his fingers. “Never.”

That left Levi smiling. All of the worry and hesitation melted away. It made Erwin’s chest feel sore, but in the best of ways.

Levi pushed on his chest. “You’re embarrassing.”

Erwin took both of Levi hands and placed them right over his heart. “You bring it out in me.”

Levi laughed and the mere sound of it made something swell up inside Erwin. He never thought he’d hear that sound again.

Levi’s face became serious, and he turned to the door. “Come on, we need to get out of here.”

It physically ached to let Levi go, but he was right. They could talk more later. Right now, they needed to get out of here. Levi bent down and plucked a pin out of his pocket. His hand slipped around the iron door and shimmied the metal pick into the lock. Metal ticked against each other.

Erwin stepped forward watching curiously as Levi picked the lock to the cell.

“Can’t you just,” Erwin waved his hand at the door. “Magic it open?”

“I can only do so much.” Levi said like he hadn’t been cat moments ago.

“Oh, Okay.” Erwin muttered. He would have to catch himself up on the rules later.

Within seconds, the iron locks _clicked_ open and the metal door screeched open. They quietly walked out of the cell and down the hall. There was a crate near the door that held his belongings. Although, he hadn’t really had much on him at the time. Erwin pulled out his coat along with a familiar black leather-bound book that had been taken as ‘evidence’. He paused. Levi had said he gave it to Erwin for safe keeping. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but now…

Levi’s house had been reduced to ashes, but his book escaped unscathed. In hindsight, Erwin had to wonder if that was intentional. He glanced at Levi, who’s expression remained flat, before tucking it into his coat pocket. It was just another thing to put on the list of things they would need to talk about.

Levi moved to push open the front door. Erwin grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

“The guard.”

Levi smirked. “He shouldn’t have been drinking on the job. Just stay quiet and stick close to me.”

Sure enough, the guard was out cold. The mischief in Levi’s eyes told Erwin he’d very clearly had something to do with it. Erwin and Levi crept out of the small jail and back onto the streets. Erwin’s heart was racing, but he followed Levi who tugged him along by his sleeve. As they kept to the shadows, weaving their way through buildings and toward the dark woods, Erwin couldn’t ignore the feeling that Levi had done this before. With Levi guiding him, they vanished like bats into a moonless night.

* * *

He doesn’t know how long they’d been running, but he had to stop. Erwin slowed and then came to an abrupt halt. He hunched over his knees panting heavily for breath. Air burned in his lungs. Levi stopped too. Although, he wasn’t nearly as winded as Erwin. Without a word or so much as a complaint, he waited.

They were a good distance from the town now.

“I just need a moment.” Erwin gasped.

Behind his aching muscles and pained chest, thoughts stabbed into his mind like pin needles. What was he doing? Where was he going? His home, his friends, his whole life was in that town. Levi seemed to sense his thoughts.

“This place is shit.” Levi said flatly.

Erwin straightened up a bit even though he was still breathing hard. Levi was looking past him towards Salem with a disgusted look on his face. His eyes softened when they found Erwin.

Levi shifted. “Wanna get outta here?”

Erwin paused looking behind him down the dirt path that lead into town. It was the only place he’d known as home. All the memories that place held… Then he thought of how quickly his friends had turned their backs, resigning him to a fate at the gallows.

“There’s nothing back there, Erwin. Only death.” Levi said.

Erwin slowly turned back around seeing his future ahead of him. Levi was right. There wasn’t a life for him back there anymore. Levi offered him an outstretched hand. His grey eyes shined like silver in the moonlight.

Erwin stepped forward taking Levi’s hand with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued... ???
> 
> Should I end here? I have more written out so i might turn them into bonus chapters or maybe start up a series. I'm not sure yet. Anyone interested in reading more? Anyway, Let me know what you thought. Your comments are kinda what motivate me to write more, so I'd love to hear from you all. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this story. I just felt so compelled to after seeing that fan comic for a Salem Eruri Au.   
> ( http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/83976210478/eruri-salem-massachusetts-witch-trials-circa ) I fell in love with this AU and I thought 'someone needs to write something for this' then i thought 'WAIT I AM SOMEONE' So here this is. This is the my first multi chapter fic I have actually written out, posted, and completed. So, I'm very happy. Certain things could have been done better i think, but it's definitely helped with my writing. If anything it was good practice, and I had fun writing it. ^_^
> 
> Thank you everyone who's left Kudos and Comments I LOVE them SO MUCH. Special shutout to Mika for leaving me so many nice well written out thoughts and feedback on the chapters :), and KittyBoo98 for the sweet words during my writersblock. I also wanna thank Heity, Riah schill, Weirdorangeninja, Ichigo_Toshimiya, spookyduckies, No., Ariusahh, and Kirim who all took the time to leave me comments that made me wanna keep writing. Thanks guys! You're awesome!


	18. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I gotta thoroughly edit before I post, but here it is anyway! I'll be back to edit later.

At first, the only goal was to get as far away from town as possible. Once they were a good distance away, Erwin was dumbfounded on what to do next. Levi wasn’t as worried. Instead of bearing any actual concern, his expression looked begrudging. He said he knew a place where they could go. Erwin didn't have any objections, so he followed Levi's lead.

They had been walking for several days, and Erwin’s feet had blistered on the first. Admittedly, he’d never been in the woods this long before, but he main road was far too dangerous to travel on, so they had little choice. It was fortunate that Levi was as resourceful as he was.

He knew how to find food and how to make a fire. Although, he said they should avoid making one at night unless absolutely necessary. People were looking for them after all. A fire in the darkness was a beacon. If anyone was nearby, they would see it, and being spotted was the last thing Erwin and Levi needed right now.

They didn’t exactly look like hunters or the average traveler. A traveler would stick to the roads a hunter would have supplies. Their dirty cloths and makeshift campsite didn’t exactly inspire a sense of normalcy. They looked like they were running.

And with winter already mostly upon them, there wasn’t as much foliage to hide them. For the time being, Levi said it would be safer to move in the dark.

There were other things Levi knew, too. When they first stopped for sleep it was early morning, Erwin tried to figure out how to construct some kind of shelter only to have Levi gawk at him with such an appalled expression on his first attempt.

“What?” Erwin asked.

“Didn’t you ever go camping as a kid?”

“Not really, no.”

“Seriously?” Levi groaned.

“My father wasn’t really the type, and I had allergies.” Erwin admitted although his words became more bashful as he spoke.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again. “It’s not about building a tent, we need to conceal as much heat as possible.” He looked around them and pointed to a downed log. “Let’s prop that up on the rocks here and stabilize it. Then cushion the ground as much as possible.”

“With what?”

“Leaves, twigs, brush. Anything soft. Make a thick layer between us and the ground. It’ll keep rain and snow from melting through and will act as a blanket. Once that’s done, prop up the sticks on one side of the shelter and that’ll be the start of a wall. Then do the same thing you did with the ground but this time anything goes.”

Erwin nodded. He understood the bulk of Levi’s instructions. They worked together, constructing the shelter just as Levi had said. In the end, it looked like a burrow covered in a thick mound of brush. Before they could rest though, they had to do something about their food problem.

Erwin was glad he wasn’t utterly useless in this situation. He knew how to knot and had read a book on snares a while back. Levi still had to help set them up. His hands were far more nimble than Erwin’s were. The vines and twigs they used as rope rubbed harshly against Erwin’s hands turning them red. The skin there burned making it hard for Erwin to help more. Levi didn’t say much about it. He would just nudge Erwin’s hands out of the way as they worked. He didn’t ignore it though. Levi managed to find some herbs to ease Erwin’s pain.

If he had a map he might have been of more use, but then again, it’s not like they were traveling on the any particular road.

After everything was set up they crawled into their shelter. They snuggled close together. The sound of their breathing loud in each other’s ears. But, their breathing calmed as they got settled. The good thing about all the padding to the walls was that it blocked out the light of the sun making it a lot easier to relax.

He’d missed this.

They smelled rancid and were covered in a matted mixture of dirt and sweat. Their hair unkempt, and Erwin once again had a thick layer of stubble growing across his chin and lower jaw. They needed a shower. They needed a change of clothes. But still, Erwin missed this.

It was so impossibly cold beyond these walls they needed all the warmth they could insulate. Erwin held him close and Levi snuggled into his side for warmth. He loved the presence of his body against his. He loved knowing that Levi was safe in his arms. It was a bit awkward. In part from laying on the ground and also because Levi just seemed… different now.

Levi was still Levi in every sense, but now, Erwin had a hard time really placing it. It was the man’s body, maybe. It seemed more fragile then before even though Erwin knew it wasn’t. It wasn’t just lean muscle and slender curves anymore. It was something that could bend and change and rework itself in impossible ways that Erwin was still having trouble wrapping his head around. Maybe it all just hadn’t quite hit him yet.

“I’m not a devil worshiper.” Levi said into Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin blinked. He angled himself away a bit, so he could look down into Levi’s eyes. There was uncertainty there.

_Oh, he misread me._

“Despite what some idiots think, Wicca doesn’t involve the worship of the Christian devil. That’s a misconception.” Levi explained quietly.

Erwin nodded slowly. He understood Levi was trying to clear things up, make him feel more at ease. But he was getting it wrong. It wasn’t Levi’s beliefs that had him on edge. Even so Erwin was curious to know more before Levi decided that he didn’t want to talk.

“What do you worship then?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s a little different for everyone. Some worship certain gods, some worship others, and some don’t worship anything at all.”

“Which are you?”

“Mostly the latter.”

Erwin tried very hard to listen to Levi as he spoke, but he found himself staring at the pale curvature of Levi’s ears. The image of them as pointed triangles covered in a soft black coat of fur plagued in mind. What did having those ears even feel like? What was it like to grow them suddenly?

“Oi.”

Erwin locked eyes with Levi again and saw the man looking back at him with minor annoyance.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, I am! I-” Erwin was speaking a bit too loudly. He let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m just very tired.”

Levi gave him a look that said he wasn’t convinced but didn’t push it.

“So, where are we going?” Erwin asked.

“Long term? I’m still mulling it over, and a lot of it depends on what you wanna do. Short term, I have a friend that lives around here. Considering we’re low on everything and people are looking to kill us, that’s the best place to go.”

“I won’t argue, but how long will it take us to find them?”

“Shouldn’t be long, A few days maybe.”

Erwin’s shoulders sagged. He really wanted a shower now. Levi huffed a breathy remnant of a laugh and rubbed his drooping shoulders.

“I hate it too.” Levi said. There was comfort in his voice. “But it won't be for long. For now, just try and get some sleep."

At Levi’s words he let out a tired sigh. Sore muscles had been pleading with him all day for rest. They nagged him for acknowledgment. He let his heavy eyes slide close and skooched Levi and him closer together. His arms gave Levi a tight squeeze, to assure that he was really here with him, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was late in the day when Erwin stirred from his sleep. He awoke to the sound of fire crackling and Levi gone from his side. He crawled out of their burrow and winced as the orange sunlight hit his eyes. The heavenly spell of cooked meat found his nose, and Erwin immediately saw Levi cutting away at something that might have once been a rabbit.

Even given the circumstances, Levi’s cooking was still amazing. They ate together perched up a rock overlooking the wintry forest landscape. As they traveled the land began to curve and arch into hills and valleys. Just from looking at it, it didn't look difficult to venture through. But Erwin's aching thighs reminded him of they harrowing trek.

They finished their food much too soon, and despite the soreness of Erwin's body, they were back to waking.

They came upon a small rocky incline. An incline that Levi ascended with impossible ease. It wasn’t that high at all, maybe a couple meters. Still, Erwin took a moment to look over where to step and the pockets of rock that had decent footing before climbing. Cold stone pushed into the palm of his hand. Slowly, he worked his way up to the top.

Levi looked over his shoulder back at Erwin. He watches quietly as Erwin caught up. Levi didn’t need to say anything. Erwin knew what the words behind his eyes were saying. ‘You’re too slow.’ His eyes weren’t scornful or annoyed, they just quietly observed the truth. And it was the truth. Erwin wasn’t used to this life at all. His feet were killing him. His hands were killing him. There was a shiver running down his spine that wouldn’t end.

No, he was not used to this life at all.

As he reached the top, Levi took his hand and pulled him up. Erwin was almost surprised at how easily Levi could lift him.

After that, Levi decided to scout ahead. It would be faster, and he could map out a route for them. Splitting up wasn’t something Erwin wanted to do but Levi was right, it would be better. What Erwin didn’t expect was to hear the soft patter of feet hitting leaves after he’d glanced back for only a moment.

His heart skipped a beat as he whirled around to watch Levi scurry away in cat form. There was a strange feeling bubbling in his stomach. It’s not like he forgot Levi could do that, but it was still so odd. Like it shouldn’t be real. To add to the strangeness of the situation, for some reason, Levi waited until Erwin wasn’t looking to change.  Erwin couldn’t help but feel that was intentional.

* * *

He wasn’t gone long. After an hour he returned to Erwin’s side. Beckoning him to follow with a flick of his tail and tilt of his head. It took Erwin off-guard, but he followed. Erwin assumed after he got back he’d change back, and they could talk. But surprisingly, Levi stayed a cat for hours after he returned and didn’t change back until they stopped to set up camp again.

It was early morning at this point, but the sun had yet to rise. A deep blue swept the sky and the forest.

Levi sighed. “Ask your questions.”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb, I know you got some on your mind. No one is this relaxed about something like this.”

Erwin took a breath, trying to structure the swarm of questions buzzing through his mind into something coherent. Together they moved to sit by the fire. With their new shelter mostly complete, they could afford a moments rest.

“How do you…do that? Become a cat I mean.”

“I just do.”

“There has to be more to it than that.”

Levi murmured a breathy ‘I don’t know’ before he sighed. “It’s kinda like moving your arm. It’s just instinct and focus. I just do it.”

Erwin nodded accepting the simple answer even if he still didn’t quite understand.

“Why didn’t you change back until now? Why were you a cat so long?”

Levi looked down into his hands running his thumb across his palm. “Energy I guess.”

Erwin’s brows drew together as he listened.

“Transforming’s kinda a big change.” Levi explained. “It takes a lot out of me.”

“So, how long can you stay like that?” Erwin asked.

Levi looked back up at him before shaking his head. “You’re thinking about it all wrong. It’s not like I’m actively trying to hold that form. When I change, I become that thing. It takes energy to change into a cat and energy to change back.”

That made sense. Erwin had noticed the pause between Levi’s transformations. Levi didn’t jump between forms because it was exhausting.

“How long do you have to wait until you can do it again?” Erwin asked.

Levi’s brow furrowed for a moment as he thought. “It depends. Maybe an hour? On a good day at least.”

“Can you talk to animals?”

“Animals can’t talk, Erwin.”

“Well, I mean, what do they make of you when you-” Erwin had a hard time saying the actual words. It seemed ridiculous. Impossible that they were even discussing this like it wasn’t insane. He gestured towards Levi. “When you change?”

“Couldn’t really say. I’m not sure if they see me as anything other than another animal.”

There was another question Erwin had on his mind. He was beginning to understand the rules to Levi abilities but there was still another curiosity he didn’t understand. He recalls seeing that black cat, that he now knew to be Levi, scurrying around the town and sunbathing outside Levi’s cabin. Why though? Why had Levi been a cat so much?

“A few more, if it’s all right.” Erwin began. He didn’t want to prod Levi for too much information in one night. They were both already so tired and he had to process what he’d learned so far anyway.

Levi gave him a simple nod.

“Why were you a cat so much? I mean, there were times where you didn’t really need to be one.”

Levi thought for a moment. “It was easier to get around. I’m small and quick and people don’t bother me when I’m a cat. Plus, there are a lot of interesting places you can’t reach as a human. That, and it’s… kinda comfortable.”

“Comfortable?”

Levi nodded again in earnest. “I feel more flexible and coat is cozier than you’d think.”

Erwin blinked trying to imagine it. The idea was so impossibly alien to him. Levi could experience the world in a completely different way.

It was then that a light shade of red started tinting Erwin’s cheeks as a memory flooded back into his head. Even in the glow of the firelight, Levi caught Erwin’s awkward expression.

“What?” He asked.

“I-… pet you.”

Levi turned away biting at his lip. “Yeah, you did.”

In perhaps the meekest tone Erwin has ever managed, he muttered “…Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

There was a pause. Warmth rushed deeper into his face. He needed to fill the silence with something.

“Did you like…that?” Erwin asked already regretting the awkward turn this conversation took. He couldn’t even say the word ‘pet’ again.

Levi’s eyes snapped to him looking at him with a stunned expression. They narrowed as the surprise morphed into anger. “It wasn’t sexual Erwin!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Levi’s brow crinkled in frustration. “Never mind. Just forget it.”

“Levi…”

Levi pulled a knee to his chin and looked away from Erwin to gaze into the fire. “It’s not like you’ve been handling this well anyway.” He mumbled under his breath.

Something inside Erwin snapped. He had been trying! He had been trying so damn hard to find this completely normal.

“Well, I haven’t exactly been in a situation where I accidentally manhandled the man I love when I thought he was a just a normal cat before this point in my life! Tell me, what exactly am I supposed to do in this situation?! I’m not being rhetorical, Levi. If you have some advice I’d love to hear it.”

Levi was staring at Erwin with wide eyes that slowly morphed into a soft regretful expression. Maybe he felt bad about what he said before. But the flatness of his expressions always made it hard to tell. There was a moment of silence. The wood of the fire snapped and crackled loudly. Levi got up and moved closer to Erwin.

“It’s okay that it bothers you.” Levi said calmly. “I just need to know how much it bothers you.”

Erwin smiled down at Levi. He was the luckiest man in the world to have this wonderful creature in his life. Even now, Levi was trying to help.

“If it helps, I can avoid changing from now on.”

“No!” Erwin blurted out.

Levi startled back at Erwin’s sudden outburst.

“I mean-” Erwin let out a heavy sigh. He hadn’t meant to scare him. Erwin ran a hand through his disheveled hair that was messy from days in the woods, from sweat, from worry, and God knows what else. He met Levi’s curious stare. “I could never ask you to change for me.”

There was something almost bashful in the way Levi turned his head at Erwin’s words. “It’s really no big deal.”

“Yes, it is.” Erwin declared taking Levi’s hand. “It’s a part of who you are.”

That left Levi looking utterly surprised. Surprised was more promising than angry, so Erwin pushed it.

“It’s a part of who you are.” He repeated, placing a light kiss on his knuckles he added. “And there’s not a damn thing I would want you to change.”

He pulled Levi into a comforting embrace. There warmth he found there was wonderful. He squeezed Levi tightly against his chest. For a moment, it was only them in the whole world. That’s how it felt being out here hiding in the wilderness while the rest of the world sleep.

“You too, by the way.” Levi’s voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke.

“Hmm?”

“What you said a minute ago… You too.”

Erwin blinked at him a little confused. He racked his brain rethinking what they had just been saying trying to find what thing warranted a ‘you too’.

 _And why were the tips of Levi’s ears turning red?_  Then it hit him. Erwin’s own words echoed in his mind ‘the man I love’.

Erwin gulped.

“Oh…”

“Fuck, are you gonna make me say it out loud?”

Erwin’s heart started to hammer in his chest.

Levi stared up at him, bolder than before.  “I love you too, Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm back! I got a lot of really sweet and nice messages wanting more so here it is. This is not the end though. MORE IS COMING ^^ .There was more in this chapter but it was getting really long so I decided to split it so I could go ahead and post something, and I could edit the other part while people sit on this.
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone that's been leaving comments and letting me know you enjoy reading this. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know what I'm going to do next with the story as a whole. I have some ideas and I'm not sure if I'm gonna posting chapter to this story or make a second story and link it as a series. I'm still thinking about it.
> 
> Also, In case it needs any clarification, Erwin and Levi are traveling at night and sleeping during the day to avoid being seen. So basically, when they wake up it's sunset and when they go to bed it's sunrise. Maybe it's clear but idk I was worried it wasn't coming across well.
> 
> But yay they finally said 'I love you' ^^ I love the accidentally yelling confessions of love, so I had to put it in. This chapter had a lot of explaining in it but I felt like that was kinda important. With magic you always gotta establish rules to it or it could easily become a deus ex machina part of a story which is never good.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all liked seeing more of this and anther thing will be up soon. So, who is Levi's mysterious friend he's taking them too?


	19. A Soft Place to Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back to edit soon hopefully. Enjoy!

Levi had run off to scout ahead a little over an hour ago. In cat form, Levi bolted into the darkness, like a living shadow. Erwin still wasn’t used to the change, maybe he never would be. It happened remarkably faster than he’d initially imagined. He simply leapt into air, completely morphing into the small creature in a matter of seconds.

Levi could move faster than he could, especially on all fours. Plus, he had night vision. While Erwin could barely see for than a few feet in front of him.

A shadow flashed over the moon followed by _FOOM_ of wing-beats. It was much too big to be a bat. He looked up to only catch a glimpse of the giant bird flying overhead. The moonlight glared off white feathers. Then, it vanished again into the shadows as quickly as it appeared.

Erwin’s heart thumped in his chest. It was an owl.

They were natural hunters. Silent and deadly. Enough so to snatch an unexpecting mouse off the forest floor, and certainly big enough to take a cat. After everything he and Levi had survived, Erwin didn’t want to lose Levi to an owl.

He let out a heavy sigh and tried to shake the worries from his head. Erwin stumbled forward on the uneven forest floor. Chapped hands were tucked securely into his pocket. He was beyond tired of this. His feet ached. His back ached. Hopefully, this manner of living was almost at its end. They’d been in the woods for over a week now, and Erwin’s sense of direction died on the first. It was like they’d been wandering through endless miles of trees. Erwin was tired of looking at it. Luckily, Levi seemed to know exactly where he was going.

A warm bath, and a change of cloths felt like a pipe dream at this point.

There was a soft crinkle of leaves, and Erwin turned to see a gleam of light reflect off a pair of eyes.

“There you are.” Erwin breathed. “I was starting to get worried.”

Levi came more into view. He paused and squinted his cat eyes at Erwin.

“I know you can handle yourself.”

There was a huff. Levi turned around taking a few steps in the direction he had just come from before glancing back at Erwin. There was a pause as he watched him expectantly.

“You… want me to follow you?”

_“Meow!”_

Erwin nodded. “All right, lead on.”

They didn’t move fast. Levi had to stop every few steps to let Erwin catch up. As they went, the trees became more and more dense making it nearly impossible for Erwin to see that for ahead of them, not that he could see much to begin with.

Less than an hour later, the trees began to thin. They disappeared completely as Erwin stepped into a wide-open clearing. At the center was a well sized log cabin. Despite the lateness of the hour, smoke still rose from the chimney. It looked like a haven in the moonlight.

Levi didn’t pause to admire the cabin. He scurried up to the house with a confidence that told Erwin he knew this place. Levi darted toward the door as Erwin trailed after him. Snow and dead leaves crunched beneath his feet. He stayed a couple paces behind, watching as Levi reached the door and hopped up on his back legs to paw at it.

There was minute where only the sound of pawing filled the cold night air.

Suddenly, the front door swung open revealing a woman with wild brown hair and a hilariously serious expression. It changed to a wicked grin the instant she saw the cat clawing at her door. The woman’s eyes beamed behind her glasses, as she scooped Levi off the ground.

“LEVI!!!” She snuggled the cat closer, rubbing her face into his as cat legs kicked back at her in protest. “Oh, calm down.” Levi managed a successful swipe, and she hushed him like a child. “You are so adorable when you’re like this!”

She giggled as Levi squirmed.

Erwin stepped a little closer. The woman froze when she noticed Erwin. Her expression turned to curiosity as she watched him.

“I’m Erwin.” Erwin said a bit awkwardly. This woman was the first person he had seen in over a week. Other than Levi that is. It was strange, speaking to someone else again. Erwin gestured toward the cat in her arms. “I came with Levi.”

“Ah. I’m Hanji” Her sudden mellowness was a bit disconcerting. Levi was gently placed back on the ground, and Hanji gave him a light pat. “If Levi brought you here, you must be in some BIG trouble.”

“Well, that’s not entirely untrue.”

Levi pushed past her and scurried into the house. Hanji watched him go with a bit of amusement.

She waved at Erwin to come closer. “Come on in, you must be freezing out here.”

Erwin gratefully stepped into the small home, and it was chaos. Books, parchment, vials, and odd instruments of curved glass. Piles of paperwork littered most surfaces. A jacket with sleeves caked in mud hung over an armchair. Coffee rings stained the kitchen table and there was a mountain of dishes in the sink.

He heard a small _murr_ and turned to see Levi stretching his paws in front of the roaring fire. Remnants of a soft wind snuck into the home like a cold breath. It blew some of the papers around. They spun like miniature tornadoes before settling gently drifting back onto the ground. This place was definitely a fire hazard.

The door locked behind them, and Hanji walked into her home with a welcoming smile. “Make yourselves at home. Sorry for all the clutter. I like to keep busy.”

She moved some books and a quilt off the couch to make room. Then Hanji walked over to Levi reaching down to pet him. When the shadow of her hand passed over him, Levi puffed. A loud snarl filled the air, and Hanji pulled back her hand.

“Fine. Fine. Don’t have to be so dramatic about it…” Hanji mumbled.

Erwin tugged off his coat, hanging it on a rack by the door, before stepping further into the home. The kitchen and living room were in plain view of each other. Straight ahead was a hallway with several closed doors. A guest room might be too much to hope for.

The home was bigger than Levi’s cabin, but not by much.

Hanji pulled out a chair at the kitchen table offering it to Erwin. Although, the table was still mostly covered in a mess of random things. But after a week in the woods and with his calves aching, Erwin nodded his thanks and took a seat.

Bootheels clicked against the wood floor pulling Erwin’s attention away from Hanji. Levi stepped back into the room, but this time as a man. Erwin hadn’t even noticed him change.

“Ah, there you are Levi. It’s so wonderful to see you again!” Her face beamed as Hanji ran to him and pulled Levi into a hug. With them standing side by side, Erwin noticed she was taller than Levi was. She practically curled around him in their hug. Her ponytail only added to her height.

Levi’s face remained flat, but he raised a hand to affectionately pat her shoulder. “You saw me when you opened the door.”

Hanji pulled back. “True, but now I get to see your cute little grumpy face.”

Levi pushed her off him and looked around the home. “Filthy.”

“Well, things have a way of piling up!”

“Tch, tell me your tub’s usable.”

“Down the hall. It’s not like I’m an animal.” Hanji teased lingering on the word ‘animal’.

“Good.” Levi said. “We need some help.”

“Clearly.”

“Cloths, food, a bath, a place to sleep. Anything you can offer.”

Hanij nodded and gave Levi a gentle smile. “Whatever you need.”

Levi gave Hanji a look before he nodded his thanks. Levi glanced at Erwin to make sure he was handling this new situation alright. When Levi saw he was fine, he walked back into the living room and began tidying the place up. If they had to wait until it met Levi’s cleaning standards they probably wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Hanji had a pot of tea ready to go, (she'd probably already been drinking some before they arrived) and poured everyone a cup before plopping down across from Erwin. 

“So, what do you practice?” Hanji asked eagerly.

“Umm… Book keeping?”

Hanji’s lips became impossibly thin as her eyes widened. Her eyes never left Erwin as she spoke.

“Levi.” She called in an eerily childlike voice. “Why did you bring a normal person into my home?”

Levi paid her no mind. His attention more focused cleaning off a space for them in the living room.

“LEEEEEEEEEVI!” Hanji said in a higher pitch.

He groaned. “It’s fine, Hanji.”

“I disagree!”

Erwin doesn’t know exactly what Hanji is herself, or what she had done to come to know someone like Levi. But, from what he could gather, in this odd new world he found himself in, he was the oddity. For the rest of the night there was an air of curious caution in Hanji’s behavior. Although, she was never outright rude, aside from her overzealous line of questions. Who he was, where he’s from, what he could do, how he knew Levi. Most of the questions were pretty straightforward, but he found himself looking to Levi as the questions became more personal.

But, Levi didn’t really seem to care. When she asked who Levi was to him, Erwin opted to tell her ‘Levi is my most trusted friend’. Because no matter what else they were, they were friends. Levi was probably is only living friend left in the world. A gleam from Hanji’s glasses told him she knew there was more, but surprisingly, she didn’t push it.

Once the living room was clean enough for them to pass out in, and they both had an opportunity to take a bath that Erwin wished could have lasted an entire week, they moved to get ready for bed. Like Erwin had already assumed, there wasn’t a guest bedroom. It wasn’t a problem though. He doesn’t care if it’s a couch. He doesn’t care if there’s an odd stench in the air that Levi’s persistent grimace keeps reminding him off. It doesn’t matter. They’re inside. They’re warm. And they were fucking exhausted.

They smothered the fire and laid down for the night. Thankfully, the couch was big enough for the two of them. Levi snuggled close to him and deeper into the quilt that was cocooning them. Erwin’s feet poked out at the bottom. As their breathing calmed, Erwin’s eyes wandered around the dim room.

There were potted plants placed around the room. Vines hung off shelves, draping down like streamers. It couldn’t help but remind him of another home he’d once found refuge in. A bitter chill settled in his gut. That place was long gone now. Memories of the blackened snow and charred splintered woods haunted his mind.

Levi’s home was gone, destroyed because of Erwin’s actions. Everything he had was lost. And yet…

During their days traveling together, Levi had not blamed him. Not once.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin said.

Levi shifted next to him, grey eyes snapping up to meet his. He blinked. “What?”

“If we left when you’d asked me to, none of this would have happened. You lost everything because of me.”

For a moment, Levi just stared up at him. There was surprise in his eyes.

“You don’t know that.” Levi said. His voice was surprisingly calm and without even a hint of anger or resentment. “Maybe it would have been as you say, but maybe not. Maybe it would have been worse. Either way we have no way of knowing. So, let’s just concentrate on what we’re doing now.”

Levi’s hand trailed across Erwin’s chest leaving behind a tingle as it moved. It settled over Erwin’s heart. He let out a sigh. “Your heart’s still beating. Just keep it that way, okay?”

A look of pained sorrow etched itself into the edges of Levi’s features. Levi had been scared hadn’t he? The realization sent warmth and anxiety flowing through Erwin all at once. His actions had always been his own. Now, he had someone in his life. Someone who feared for him. Erwin doesn’t know how he feels about that. This feeling coursing through him is like a combination of fear and love

Erwin nodded and tugged Levi closer to him. “All right.”

* * *

 Erwin awoke to an empty room. Levi was no longer snuggled into his side and the house was strangely quiet. Despite the lack of windows, Erwin knew it was passed morning. The crick in his shoulder and sloggy movements of his legs told him he’d been sleeping for quite a while.

The silence was enough of an indicator that Hanji was either asleep or outside, but where was Levi? Erwin pulled back the quilt and stood up. His vision went a little fuzzy for a moment. After, their days in the woods, he wasn’t used to sleeping so comfortably for so long.

“Levi?” Erwin called.

Nothing.

He searched for his coat and found that it was missing. The rack he’d hung it on now sat empty. Erwin paused. He stared at the wooden arms of the rack, slowly piecing together a reason. When he did, he let out a knowing sigh.

Erwin slipped on his shoes and stepped outside. His arms wrapped around themselves as he was hit with the cold air. Sure enough, only a few meters away, Levi was hanging laundry. Erwin let out a relived breath and made his way over.

It was a grey day. The entire sky was hidden behind a wall messy clouds.

As Erwin got closer he saw that Levi was wearing different cloths. He was wearing a cream-colored dress shirt that looked a couple sized too big. The waist of his pants was hidden under the loose fabric of his shirt, but Erwin could guess they probably hung loose as well.

“Morning.” Erwin greeted.

Levi stopped what he was doing and looked back at Erwin. Steel eyes calmed back into their usually blank expression. “Afternoon.” He corrected.

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck with a groan. “Did I really sleep that long?”

“Uh-huh”

“You could have woken me up.”

“Didn’t have the heart.” Levi said flatly.

Erwin hummed at that and looked around the yard. It was so much brighter than it had been last night and more spacious than Erwin initially thought.

“I might walk around some, stretch my legs.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Gesturing to the think brush of woods surrounding them he added. “If you go out there, you’re gonna have a hard time finding your way back. Hanji did a good job at hiding this place.”

There was something odd about Levi’s comment.

“You’d better say inside anyway.” Levi said.

“Oh?”

Levi eyes him up and down. “I’m washing your pants next.” He says flatly.

Erwin gave a light chuckle. “All right. You can do that after I walk.”

“I just said-”

“I’m only going to walk around the yard. I slept far too long as is.”

Levi looked at Erwin for a moment before turning back to his work. Erwin huffed out an amused breath. That was probably as much as an approval as he was going to get.

Erwin tucked his hands into his pants pockets and walked away. The fresh air was cold in his lungs but felt nice after finally getting a night indoors. As Erwin breathed he allowed himself to relax. They could pause for a moment. After weeks of worry and panic, they could slow down and savor a moment’s peace. He exhaled.

As Erwin walked he glanced back. He could see Levi begin to disappear behind the corners of the house. Levi’s attention was on the sheets he hung. They floated into the air, moving like waves on the water. Despite the chill in the air that bit harshly into his cheeks, there was peacefulness to the scene.

The small sounds of the world around him seemed louder. He could hear trees creaking within the soft hum of the breeze.

Frozen grass crunched beneath his feet.

It was then that he hears the metal _click_ of a gun being cocked. Erwin stills almost instantly. His heart stops in his chest as his entire body halts. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the outline of a man and the unmistakable glimmer of sunlight on metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH NOOOO!!!!
> 
> What's gonna happen?! Who's the person with the gun?!
> 
> On another note. I've been having some computer trouble so idk when i'll be able to update again. I'm hoping soon cuz i got a lot of stuff i'm working on right now. :( Just wanted to let you all know in case there was a weird pause in between another update. Anyway, thanks for reading! hope you're enjoying the journey :)


	20. Misunderstandings

The entire world shifted. _Why did this have to keep happening?_ Slowly, Erwin turns his head. He met the focused brown eyes of a man with sun-kissed skin and dirty hair shadowed in a heavy hood. He was wearing a thick winter coat that was heavily layered in furs and had a large pack on his back. But those little details didn’t pull Erwin’s attention as much as what was in the man’s hands.

Erwin was staring down the smooth, silver barrel of a flintlock pistol. He didn’t dare to move.

The cloaked man held his weapon steady.

“Who… are you?” The man demanded.

Erwin didn’t know what to say. The question surprised him, and it just seemed so out of place. Questions fired through his mind: What the hell does this man want? Who is he? How is he here right now?

Erwin is unsure where his boldness comes from, but he manages to say. “You first.”

The man’s brows narrowed although there was something like confusion in them.

“Don’t you worry about me.” He says. “We’re talking about you. Why are you here?”

Erwin had to fight the urge to turn. He wanted to look back to Levi. Yell for him and warn him in some way. But that wasn’t something he was going to survive doing with gun less than a meter away from his face.

The man was standing in a defensive position: Legs apart and knees slightly bent. His eyes homed in right on Erwin. He was bracing for this to go either way. But something still wasn’t sitting right with Erwin. Something about his eyes, something about the tone in his voice…

Like Erwin was the one who wasn’t supposed to be here.

Erwin began to lift his hands in surrender, but his assailant shook the gun at him.

“Don’t move!” The man ordered.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Erwin hushed. “Easy. I’m just showing you my hands.”

The man studied him for a moment before nodding. “Alright, okay. But **slowly**.”

Erwin obliged ever so slowly moving his hands up near his head and close to his ears. He had to play this carefully. His next move all determined on what this man wanted to do next. He was the one with the gun. The man moved closer keeping his eyes trained on Erwin the whole time.

“Turn around.”

Erwin started to turn. The man was right behind him. His guard was lowering. He reached out to nudge Erwin forward, and he saw his opportunity. Erwin twisted back at a surprising speed and grabbed the arm holding the gun yanking the man forward.

There was a gasp of surprise and the men locked arms. Erwin gripped his attacker’s arm like his life depended on it, it probably did, and refused to let go. He had to keep the gun away. Their bodies pushed harshly against one another as they struggled, both fighting for control.

The gun went off. It boomed like thunder echoing across the dead winter trees. A wave of dark birds lifted into the air screeching and cawing as they flew in different directions.

The noise sent a jolt of adrenaline through Erwin’s body. The struggle suddenly became heavier. Aching muscles tightened and fought for the upper hand. His attacker pushed back just as hard. Even with the adrenaline, Erwin could feel his hold lessen on the weapon.

Suddenly, there was a brisk pounding of feet behind him then a flash of black. Levi leapt through the air tackling the man away from Erwin. As they crashed into the frozen earth, Levi wrapped his arms around the man locking him in a choke-hold with one arm. They rolled again. This time, Levi manage to get himself on top, pinning their attacker, and used his extra hand to slam down on the arm holding the gun.

Erwin staggered back. Levi had been on the other side of the yard, yet he appeared so quickly. Erwin was unsure of what he should be doing. Honestly, it looked like Levi had things under control without him. So, he watched as he panted trying to calm his shaky breaths.

Then the man in Levi’s arms suddenly stopped struggling.

“Le-…Levi?” He said hesitantly.

Levi eyes widened, and he relaxed his hold a bit. “Moblit.”

Erwin’s heart was still racing as his eyes darted between the two men. _They know each other?_ Hectic shouting pulled Erwin back to the house. A brown ponytail bobbed behind her as Hanji bolted their way.

“Wait!” She yelled. “Stop!”

Levi let ‘Moblit’ go. Both men rolled to their feet. Erwin was breathing hard and looking between everyone for answers. It was strangely surreal to see his attacker, Moblit, doing the same. Moblit pulled down his hood reveling a sweep of caramel brown hair and large worry filled eyes.

Hanji skidded to a stop, brown eyes darted between them looking for injury. Relief flooded her eyes when she saw there was none aside from a couple of rough scrapes. Levi shifted where he stood. Seriousness heavy on his face. Her eyes met his, and something unspoken passed between Hanji and Levi.

There was a moment where the air suddenly felt much too thick. Erwin didn’t understand it at all.

Hanji’s eyes that looked so childlike and giddy last night were now stone. She glanced at the smoke rising from the chimney. “Moblit, get in inside and smother the fire. Levi, with me.” Her voice was commanding and strong. She turned and looked off in the direction of the woods and muttered under her breath. “Someone might have heard that.”

“Hanji!” Moblit flipped the gun in his hand offering her the handle.

She nodded taking the gun and tucking it into her side, then she was going. Everything was moving too fast. Erwin’s eyes darted around the group. Levi was passing him, and Erwin stepped forward to stop him.

“Levi, what’s-”

“Just get inside, Erwin.”

Levi’s tone gave Erwin pause. His hand was reaching out for him but withered at Levi’s words.

Without another word, Levi and Hanji sprinted into the woods together, disappearing into the foliage of tangled branches and bark. Erwin turned and Moblit was already running toward the house. Erwin followed after him.

Moblit ran into the home, not even bothering to shed his coat, and quickly got to work. He doused the fire. Smothering it with dirt from a pot and stomping it down. Erwin stood in the entryway watching him as he moved. He darted around the house closing window shutters and grabbing up books and scattered paperwork. The man worked fast.

Moblit’s eyes snapped over to Erwin.

“Hey, help me with this.” He said.

It was a bit startling. This man held him at gunpoint mere minutes ago. Erwin closed the door behind him. He followed Moblit’s gestures and drew the curtains together blocking out any remaining light. The men worked quickly tidying all of Hanji’s work as quickly as possible even though Erwin still didn’t quite understand what was going on.

They tucked away papers hiding them from sight. Only, now did Erwin notice anything odd about them. They were covered in strange symbols. Circles that looped and spiraled along markings to a language that Erwin couldn’t place. Strangely, alongside the drawings there were also numerous equations and chemical formulas scattered around the pages.

Nothing looked to be coherent at all. Hanji was either some kind of genius or absolutely insane. Based on her ever-changing demeanor, either was a high possibility.

Once everything was suitable, there was a moment of stillness in the room. They awkwardly took their seats across from one another and waited for Hanji and Levi to return.

Silence fell between them.

And it was heavy.

Moblit sat across from him awkwardly twiddling his thumbs as they waited. Without something to occupy him, they man’s demeanor became more… uncertain. He sat hunched over while his eye’s glanced around the room. It was as if he was waiting for a distraction to manifest itself. Something to remove them from this silence.

Erwin had watched his lover vanish into nothing. He’d seen Levi change, taking impossible forms. He’d hitch hiked through miles of harsh terrane following the lead of a cat that was more human that it had initially seemed. But THIS managed to feel like the weirdest situation he ever found himself in.

Just a few minutes ago, this man was holding him at gunpoint. Apparently, he was friends with Hanji. Apparently, Levi knew him too. This help set Erwin mind at ease, But now he wasn’t entirely sure what to do now that he was confined in this house with this odd man who was trying not to look at him.

 “So…” Erwin began.

Moblit fidgeted in his seat, sinking a bit more into himself at Erwin’s sudden word.

Erwin cleared his throat. “So, you …know Hanji?”

Erwin felt like kicking himself. Yes. Of course, Molbit knew her. That much was obvious. But the question was words and even stupid words felt better than sitting awkwardly.

Molbit looked at him, contemplating Erwin’s question. Like he was looking for some hidden intent. When he found none, Moblit answered a simple yet unsteady. “Yeah.”

“Have you known her long?” Erwin asked wanting more of an answer that that.

“I have.”

Moblit’s expression still seemed guarded. That was going to be a problem. He obviously didn’t want to talk about Hanji even though Erwin wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe out of shyness or maybe it was out of some sense of loyalty.

He needed to change tactics.

Erwin nodded. “Levi brought me here. He said Hanji was someone we could trust.”

Something brightened in Moblit’s eyes. It appeared he was curious about him as well. Moblit’s voice came out eager when he spoke. “She is. She’s… a little unorthodox sometimes, but her friends always come first.”

“She sounds like a remarkable person. I didn’t get much time to get to know her. Me and Levi showed up very late the other night. Honestly, I’m just glad she opened the door.”

Moblit huffed out a knowing sound. “Yeah, she tends to forget to sleep when I’m not around.”

The air was starting to feel lighter, and Moblit’s shoulders weren’t as ridge as before. Success.

“You said you arrived last night?” Moblit asked.

“That’s right.”

“Then that explains why she didn’t mentioned you’d be here. I left a few days ago to get some supplies. Hanji usually mentions if someone’s coming”

“Yes, we sort of popped in unexpectedly.”

“Levi’s been gone for a while. I'm glad to see him alive.” There was a familiarity in Moblit’s voice that intrigued Erwin. “Where exactly did you two come from?”

“Salem.” Erwin said.

Moblit winced. “Things… aren’t good there.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Wait. You both just came from Salem? Why didn’t you leave sooner? Levi wouldn’t stay in a place like that.”

“I’m afraid that was a bit of my own fault actually.” Erwin admitted. “I sort of held him up.”

Erwin decided not to go into too much detail. He was still trying to get a read on their situation.

“I’m from Salem, actually. After things got bad, had nowhere else to go, so Levi brought us here. He told me he had a friends living out this way, and he said it would be safe…” Erwin trailed his sentence. “If I may, why did you approach me like you did?”

Remorse appeared on Moblit’s face, and Erwin knew the man genuinely felt bad for the incident.

“I… Apologize for that. I didn’t know who you were.”

“Are you accustomed to dealing with hostile guests?” Erwin asked.

“Not often, but you can’t be too careful.”

“You have to worry about that sort of thing here?”

The cabin was certainly far from the main round and very well hidden. This level of caution didn’t seem warranted at all.

“We’re pretty far out here.” Moblit explained. “But lately, we’ve been having trouble with people wandering our way.”

“What people?”

“Hunters mostly, but even so, we can’t risk them finding us.”

“Why the concern?”

Moblit paused for a moment looking a little confused. “You came here with Levi and you’re asking why we’d rather stay away from most people?”

Erwin closed his mouth. He understood. After his time with Levi running through the woods, he could almost forget there was a world beyond those trees. Almost. Besides Levi, Hanji and Moblit are the only other people he’s talked to in weeks. And like Levi, they had some knowledge about this new reality Erwin was adjusting too.

There was something whimsical about it all. It could make him forget the danger they all were really in by just being alive.

The sound of knuckles hitting wood consumed the small room, and Moblit and Erwin were standing in an instant. Their eyes magnetically drawn to the door as anxiety spiked through their nerves. Moblit was the first to move. He approached the door cautiously, waiting for something. Confirmation perhaps. After a moment, He unlocked the door and peered out. Relief melted down his shoulders.

He allowed the door to come open and Hanji and Levi stepped into the home. Hanji walked passed everyone with tired eyes and bee-lined it for her room. Cracked dirt and leaves came off as she walked.

Moblit followed close behind, leaving Erwin and Levi alone. Levi, however, had yet to move.

Levi stood in front of the closed door scowling down at his pants. The edges of them, near the ankles were caked in mud, as were his shoes. An affectionate remorse washed over Erwin’s heart, and he got up to help Levi out of his cloths. He put his hand on Levi’s waist and in turn, Levi placed his arm around Erwin’s shoulder for balance and they got him out of his clothes.

“Did you-”

“We surveyed the whole area and didn’t find anything.” Levi said cutting him off. “We’re safe for now.”

Levi pulled Moblit’s pistol out of his coat pocket. It _clunked_ against the wooden countertop. The noise echoed like a drumbeat in Erwin’s ear’s. Erwin’s eyes locked on the weapon that threatened to take his life. Suddenly, everything seemed so real. A sense of dread knotted in his stomach.

“I’m going to wash off” Levi said as he walked toward the hall. He muttered under his breath, “Foureyes, is probably in her room dirtying her sheets anyway.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?” Levi turned. His tired eyes widened, honing in on Erwin’s distress.

“If you had found someone, what would you have done?”

Levi watched Erwin for a moment trying to understand before he answered. His eyes sharpened. Something that looked like anger and something else that looked like devotion flared in Levi's expression.

“Whatever I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOBLIT! :D Finally got some more up, thank you for your patience. I had more here but there was still a lot to edit so i split the chapters. On another note. Moblit and Erwin really don't interact much at all in the show so it was interesting putting them alone in a room together. hope it was fun. I love awkward Moblit so much ^^ Moblit reminds me of a mom friend type of character. Like, He's super awkward and full of anxiety, but if someone needs him suddenly he's able to step up and do what needs getting done. I love him <3
> 
> And yeah, Levi straight up low-key admits he's completely willing to kill people if it keeps Erwin safe. No one is gonna be coming near his tree of a boyfriend.
> 
> I've been writing some more. I actually have something mostly written out now but I kinda want to wait to post it. Idk i feel mixed. It's kinda a 'Levi's lost days' centric chapter. I might post that next or hold off until a later chapter idk. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think? What are you hoping to see?


	21. Ghosts on the Horizon

“Hanji, No! You shouldn’t mix-”

There was a soft _plum_ of an explosion in the next room. Erwin startled back from his midnight eggs. Moblit’s squeaky voice quieted and was replaced by the sound of swift hustling. He darted past Erwin who was sitting at the kitchen table. Moblit was now painted in a spectrum of color. He bee-lined it towards the window.

“It’s cold.” Erwin noted.

“Trust me, you’ll want this open.”

Erwin shook his head and returned to his food and the book in his hand. The events from the other day had calmed. Once Levi got around to cleaning the rest of their cloths, Levi asked (or more accurately 'demanded') he just stay inside this time, and Erwin couldn’t entirely blame him.

Luckily for him, Hanji had a lot of reading material to distract him. It wasn’t hard to find something he liked. He set aside as Levi took care of most everything. Throughout the day, Erwin had repeatedly offered to help but Levi told him to stay put.

They had a lot to prepare. They couldn’t stay here forever after all. They needed cloths, coats, food, money, a plan.

For the time being, their hosts shared their own cloths while Erwin and Levi’s were cleaned. Part of Erwin was really glad that Moblit’s cloths were close enough to his size to fit him. The cuff came up a bit too high and Erwin had to leave the collar loose, but it worked.

Levi wouldn’t admit whose cloths he was wearing, but the fact that they were slightly baggy on him and that Levi had washed them three times before putting them on gave Erwin a pretty good idea.

Aside from that, Hanji just told them to take whatever they needed and sleuthed back to what Erwin realized was her office. That sounded too professional though. I was something like a lab and something like a garden. regardless, Erwin steered clear from it. The smells and sounds coming out of there were concerning to say the least. 

Levi cleaned their cloths, their gear, and readied food for travel. Money would be a bigger issue. But they’d worry about that later. Erwin clapped his book close. It was getting late, and he stopped hearing Levi a while ago.

Erwin walked into the living room to find that Levi was in cat form once again. He was curled up in a ball on the couch. Erwin took a breath, willing himself to find this normal. Eventually, it had to stop being weird, right?

He took a seat on the complete opposite end of the couch. The movements stirred Levi. Fluffy ears curved his way. Erwin stared at them for a moment wondering what that much ear control would even feel like. Then, Levi turned his head and squinty eyes peered up at Erwin. It was hard to tell with him as a cat, but Erwin swears he sees a hint of mischief flicker behind those cat eyes.

_What are you planning?_

Levi started to get up. He stretched his long legs in a way that made him look like a heeled shoe. He gave a light shake of his ears making a _slappy_ sound. Walking over to Erwin on quiet paws, Levi pulled up his front paws onto Erwin’s thigh and started kneading.

Erwin let out a frustrated sigh. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

Levi offered a dramatic flick of his tail before mercifully hoping off Erwin and settling comfortably beside him.

Erwin had to actively fight the urged to pet him. It seemed like such a normal thing to do. This was a cat, but it wasn’t. Erwin forced his attention back to the pages of his book. A few minutes into reading, Erwin felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Hanji leaning against the wall watching him with a soft smile.

“Oh… Um-Hello.”

Hanji showed no such embarrassment.

She gestures to Levi who was completely asleep next to Erwin. “I’ve never seen him so content around anyone before.”

Erwin glanced down at the sleeping ball next to him that he knew to be Levi. His breathing was slow and his body relaxed. He was completely asleep. Levi must have been more tired than he let on. Hanji pushed herself off the wall and walked over towards the couch, sitting on its arm.

“Levi keeps to himself typically. Gotta admit, it was quiet a surprise seeing him show up with you in tow.”

“I don’t think he expected that to happen himself.” Erwin said softly.

There was a hum of amused understanding. "So, how'd you really fall into all of this?" Hanji asked.

"Slowly, I suppose, and then all at once." Erwin murmured looking down at Levi. I was like falling asleep, or falling into a dream. "The sort version? We started working together, and then we were spending our days working with each other, and after a while I realized that I didn't want to spend my days without him." Erwin explained fondly. 

His words took him back to their time running the book store together, to their cozy afternoons in Levi's cabin, and to their late night resting in each others arms. Erwin yearned for those days to return. sadly, it seemed like they never would. They were still trying to get a stable footing on their newfound position in life. Which included being wanted criminals and effectively being homeless without any money.

Perhaps once everything has settled down, they could have those good days again. They would be different that before. That's true, but they would still be good days worth spending.

"Levi was so different from anyone I'd met. Even before that stunt he pulled in the courtyard, I knew he was something special."

Hanji cocked her head to the side letting her ponytail sag. "Hmm?"

"I won't bore you with the detail, but suffice to say we were in a pretty tight spot. and then," Erwin held up his hand imagining seeing Levi standing high above him like he had been on that day. "Watching Levi vanish into thin air isn't something I'll ever forget seeing."

Erwin glanced back at Hanji. Her brown eyes had gone wide and she stared at Erwin in what looked like disbelieving. The expression confused him.

"Levi..." Hanji mumbled holding her hand out like Erwin had. Her gesture referred to the only part of Erwin sentence that could warrant this reaction: Vanish.

Behind her eyes, Erwin saw her mind buzzing, darting quickly like a swarm of bees. Hanji didn't seem like she was completely with him in this moment anymore.

 Under her breath Erwin managed to make out, "But Levi's a green.... He can't..."

Erwin watched her carefully, trying to decipher her ramblings. 

"That's... that's something else." There was a far off look in Hanji's eyes as she mumbled to herself.

"Hanji."

She spun back to look at Erwin. Her expression back to a simple smile like whatever she had just been thinking about hadn't just distracted her. it was a disorienting change of demeanor that Erwin wasn't prepared for.

"What... Were you just thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Hanji shrugged.

Well, that Erwin didn't believe at all.

There was a beat of silence as their words lingered in the air. Erwin wasn't sure where to take this conversation next. After a minute of sitting quietly, Hanji's curiosity got the better of her, and she spoke up.

“So, where are you two heading?”

“South. To Boston.”

Levi brought it up earlier. He seemed confident in the destination, and said it would be a good place to hide for a while. Erwin certainly didn’t have any objections to it.

Hanji blinked. “There’s a lot of people that way…”

“That’s what I said.” Erwin agreed. “But, Levi said it was better that way. There’s more people to get lost in.”

“Makes sense.” Hanji nodded. She skootched back on the arm of the couch and added. “Well, if that’s the case, we might be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Erwin raised a brow.

“I get a lot of my supplies down south, and Boston’s a pretty big trading port.”

“Is that…” Erwin began. “where you met Levi?”

Erwin couldn’t help asking the question. He’d been wondering it since they arrived. Hanji just seemed so unlike someone Levi would willingly associate with. She wasn’t bad. Not from what Erwin could tell anyways. But she was energetic. Hanji was rambunctious, and her mood was constantly flipping, erratic, and hard to predict. How she knew Levi was a good question, but how she became someone he could trust was even more interesting.

Hanji rubbed at her ponytail and looked away. “That’s…ah. That’s a whole mess of a story. You should ask Levi about it if you really wanna know.” Before Erwin could push it, Hanji rose from her seat and stretched her arms over her head with a quiet moan. It was an act. Erwin knew it. She gave Erwin a tired smile. “Well, I’m gonna turn in for the night. Let me know if you need anything.”

As he watched her go, he realized what he had assumed when him and Levi had first arrived was true. Hanji was indeed a very odd person. As he disappeared down the hallway, Erwin couldn't help but think: _Well, so much for learning more._ Erwin looked around the visible space and realized something: Moblit was nowhere in sight. In fact, the man had disappeared a couple hours ago. Erwin turned looking suspiciously down the hallway. He knew there was only Hanji’s bedroom and a bathroom.

Was Moblit on the floor or were the two of them something of an item?

Perhaps he did learn something today. He let out a sigh and considered picking up his book, but decided against it. His eyes ached and his body felt sluggish. The depth of his tiredness hadn’t completely caught up to him yet. He should probably turn in too. But when he turned, he made a grave realization.

Levi was still asleep next to him.

Erwin’s eyes were locked onto him. If he wanted to sleep… Erwin had to keep quiet, but he was groaning on the inside. After a moment of staring, he willed his arms to move. They were heavy, weighing him down like bags of sand, but he pushed through it regardless.

He straightened his back and raised his hands toward Levi’s sleeping form. _Moment of truth_. Hesitantly, Erwin moved his hands around and under Levi, slowly lifting him.

A questioning cat-like _hmm_ rang out. Pointed ears came alive and curled his way. Erwin froze.

Dark grey slits peered at him behind a tired scrunched face. Erwin swallowed. He knew he probably looked as white as a ghost as he waited in anticipation for Levi’s reaction. His eyes locked on Levi for an angry response. After a few beats of silence, Erwin realized that Levi was waiting for him.

He let out a nerve racked breath and set Levi down on the other end of the couch. Without so much as a fuss, Levi just wiggled his shoulders and fell back asleep.

Levi looked so unfazed by the whole ordeal, and Erwin, Erwin’s blood had just started circulating again.

Erwin let out a soft sigh and pulled a blanket over himself, snuggling into the couch. He did it. He actually did it. The realization brought a wave of relief flooding through his chest. He could be around Levi while he was like this. When Levi said he enjoyed spending his time as a cat, Erwin didn’t know how to react. But he knew he loved this man and that this was just another part of him. If they we going to work, Erwin NEEDED to be okay with it.

It was still odd, looking down at his feet and knowing that small silent creature there was actually Levi, but it’s not such an impossible thing to accept. Not anymore at least.

With a satisfied smile, Erwin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Erwin shifted, a familiar discomfort low in his body. He rose from the couch trying to remain quiet, but nothing went unheard with a cat around. Levi’s head turned his way with eyes still closed.

“I’m just stepping outside.” He assured giving Levi a soft pet as he moved away.

With that, Levi laid his head back down.

The entire house was blanketed in silence. Erwin crept to the front door and put on his clean coat. He would have used the washroom, but Hanji’s ‘experiments’ left a lot to be cleaned, and unfortunately, the washroom was where she’d put most of her things. Erwin wasn’t in a hurry to go near anything in that room.

He pulled open the door which was now louder than ever before. and paused. The stillness of the house remained. He stepped outside gently closing the door behind him. The chill of the night bit at his cheeks and he shivered.

He did this for weeks while running, he could do it again. He spotted an area near the treeline. That would have to do.

Snow crunched rhythmically as he walked. There was a calmness in the air. Pale moonlight beamed across the yard. Illuminating the snow and enveloping everything in a greyish glow.

Erwin reached the edge of the property and began to unzip his pants when something caught his eye. Erwin gasped and started back. His heart spiked in his chest.

Only a few meters away perched high on a branch there was a hauntingly white owl. Black, soulless eyes loomed over him. Watching.

Erwin huffed out a frozen cloud as he gaped up at the thing. With its eyes as black as they were, Erwin couldn’t begin to guess what the creature was thinking. It was unsettling. The owl was just watching him. Shouldn’t it have flown away? Trapped under its gaze Erwin understood why these creatures were called ‘birds of prey’.

Suddenly, sharp talons dug into the dead wood of the tree and it raised its wings tilting them back at a threatening angle. It opened its jaws. The sight made Erwin’s stomach turn. They unhinged in the most unnatural way before letting out a piecing shriek-like scream. It sounded like a banshee.

Erwin raised his arms preparing for an attack. But the beast’s wings let out a booming FUUM and soared above him. Erwin’s eyes followed it as it moved. The rear of its wings were dark, and dull silver was speckled over the tips of its feathers. On another bird it might have looked mystical. Like constellations on its wings, but on this bird, it looked ashen.

Erwin staggered back watching as the bird disappeared into the night. An odd sense of familiarity and unease washed over Erwin.

* * *

“Morning!” Hanji chimed. She walked into the kitchen with arms stretched high above her head.

Moblit followed in behind her. His body slightly hunched and dark circles under his eyes. He went straight for the table and sagged into the chair before dropping his head onto the table with an audible thunk.

Erwin blinked at the man’s still form. “Are you alr-”

Hanji waved him off as she rubbed a comforting hand on Moblit’s back. “He’s… not a morning person.” Hanji explained. She stepped over to the counter and got to work on making pancakes. Levi had already brewed some tea, and snatched them both up some eggs to scramble, but that was all. They were guests here and didn’t want to impose, so they left most of the cooking to Hanji. Which might not be the wisest decision, but it was a polite one.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked.

Erwin rubbed his neck. The image of black-eyes looming over him snapped into the forefront his mind. Admittedly, it had been a little hard to sleep after that. The encounter with the bird was startling to say the least. It felt almost childish to be scared by such a thing. A loud _clank_ from Hanji moving dishes pulled him out of it.

“It was fine.” Levi answered as he sipped on some tea. Apparently, Erwin had taken too long.

“I’m surprised the to two share the couch so easily. I mean with Levi as tiny as he is like that, I wouldn’t risk it.”

“What are you on about?” Levi asked. Annoyance already tilting his eyebrows.

“Erwin’s kinda a big guy.” Hanji said stretching out her arms. “If he rolled, we’d have a Levi pancake.”

Erwin snorted.

Levi’s expression remined unamused. “Hanji.” he warned.

“I’m just saying.”

Hanji finished making her pancakes and scooted a plate over to Moblit who was still deadweight on the table. His head lulled after the smell in front of him. Then he was coming back to life.

Hanji watched him take the food with a goofy satisfied smile.

The group of friends ate in silence for a time. Surprising Levi was the one to break it by reminding Erwin what still needed packing.

“Don’t worry about it. You can just do it tomorrow.” Hanji suggested.

Erwin and Levi looked between themselves. They’d talked about this before Hajj had come in.

“We’re heading out later today actually.” Levi announced.

Hanji’s eyes widened in a surprised and sad way. “Huh?! It’s only been a few days!”

“You don’t need use hovering around like flies on horse shit. You given us too much as is.”

Hanji pouted.

Her disheartened expression made Erwin feel obligated to add more. “Thank you for everything, truly, we just don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

Despite his words, Hanji glared over at Moblit. “Is this because Moblit almost shot you?”

Moblit choked on his tea. “Wuh?!”

“You scared him!”

Moblit gapped for a moment. His expression looked completely whip-lashed by her shift in tone. Tea dripped onto the top of his shirt. “I- I thought he was- I thought he was going to hurt you-”

Hanji let out a frustrated whine. Erwin blinked trying to figure out how his words did this. Next to him Levi sat unfazed as the two bickered back and forth. This was… normal, then?

Erwin interjected again. “No. No. It’s not that. We’re just eager to get out of these woods. And we wouldn’t want to impose any longer than we already have.”

“You have been feeding us this whole time.” Levi added in his flat tone. He eyed Erwin. “Look at this fucking moose.”

Now it was Erwin’s turn to give Levi a very unamused expression. Erwin tried not to feel a pang of pain at Levi’s words. Did he look like a moose?

“Oh,” Hanji let out a little sigh. “I just- We haven’t been together for so long.”

There was a deep sadness laced in Hanji’s voice and Erwin realized that Levi being gone for as long as he was had hurt her. From what he’s gathered. Levi visited regularly, until Salem that is. For Levi to suddenly have dropped out of contact… Hanji must have assumed the worst about her friend to warrant such a sad response.

“Hey.” Levi said. His voice a little softer now. “We’re gonna see you in Boston soon anyway. This isn’t a goodbye.”

Hanji’s eyes lit up again and she nodded. “Yeah. No more goodbyes.”

* * *

They left in the afternoon. After many minutes of prying Hanji off Levi. Erwin couldn’t complain though. Hanji had given them a lot. They had cloths, food packed, and even some money to spend. When he tucked the money into his pocket he wondered where Hanji even made her money. Then He thought maybe it best not to question it.

Familiar ache cried out in his heel as he trudged up a hill. He really didn’t want to be walking again. But they were almost there. Just one more night of walking.

Erwin did notice that the inclines weren’t as hard for him as they were before. He could hick longer without getting winded. Keeping up with Levi was just a little easier than it was before. Levi noticed too. There was a coy amusement In Levi’s eyes as he watched Erwin get stronger. There was a part of Erwin that loved it and that was eager to impress.

This time, Erwin managed to keep at Levi’s side rather than trail behind. There was something refreshing about being alone together again.

* * *

That night when they made camp, Erwin felt eyes on them. The fire crackled loudly. Looking out onto the dark forest, he found nothing. Just a black void surrounding them on this moonless night. There was a feeling of unease itching inside him that he couldn’t quite place. It’s not like the dark ever made him that uncomfortable before…

“Something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Erwin turned to meet Levi’s curious gaze. “I don’t know, I mean…”

Erwin thought for a moment, but didn’t know how to phrase is. He let out another breathy ‘ I don’t know’ before Levi was scotching closer.

“Feeling anxious?” Levi asked.

“Maybe…” Erwin murmured, although he wasn’t sure what about.

“Well, whatever happens… we’ll be together.”

Levi looked at him with a fondest that wasn’t present at Hanji’s. He was never one to be overly affectionate when others were around. Now that they had more privacy, Levi wasn’t as hesitant.

Erwin smiled forgetting about his worries. “Yeah.”

Levi lean in and they sunk into a deep kiss. It felt so good to be like this again. Things were so tense after everything that happened, and they needed to readjust to being with each other. There was certainly a lot to process. That fact that Levi had a tail sometimes, for one. But right now, all the stress from before was melting away. None of it mattered now. They were here and they were together.

There was a rustling in the trees, but Erwin didn’t pay it any mind with Levi demanding his attention.

* * *

It was morning, the sun hadn’t even peeked over the horizon yet, but the sky was already waking up. It was tinted in a cool blue and birds were already soaring.

They stepped out of the woods a while ago and crossed onto a road following down its path towards the city as to rouse less suspicion. Solid road beneath his feet felt strange to say the least.

“There it is.” Levi muttered as they reached the top of the road. It was like a hill overlooking the city before them. The contrast for city against forest was surreal. A wave of relief and awe washed over Erwin at the sight.

It was huge. Much bigger than Salem. The rooftops practically all connected to each other. And there were far too many buildings to count. Some were homes, some stores, and bars and churches. Millions or interesting places and opportunities.

It’s not like he hadn’t seen it before on his trips, but with the early morning light shining over the city through a blanket of soft mist, it looked new. They had arrived. It was Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of movement this chapter but I hoped you liked it. I got to write a lot of cute little moments between everyone. Hopefully, this won't be the last we see of Hanji and Moblit ^^ I do have some ideas for them.
> 
> I have most of the next chapter written out so it will be coming soon. It should be a flashback filled one. :D anyway let me know what you thought and what are they gonna find in Old Boston?


	22. Levi's Lost Days: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, this takes place after the execution and then has flashbacks to Levi's childhood. Since the timing is a little weird, I wanted to clarify. Also, I made a few edits to the last chapter.

Levi took in a sharp gasping breath. The ice burned against the gashes in his skin, and he tried to hoist himself up on his hands and knees, but he was drained.

He’d collapsed in a mound of untouched snow, cushioning his fall. Popping into existence could be unpredictable. You could only go so far, and you had to have somewhere envisioned in your mind’s eye. Those were acceptable risks. Especially when compared to remaining in the hangman’s noose. The real danger with his little gamble was what it would do to him after.

Energy has to come from somewhere and right now he didn’t have much left in him. His vision rocked as he failed to focus it. He couldn’t move his arms. They were too heavy. With what little energy he had, he tried kicking which proved almost just as fruitless. He rolled his hips slowly worming his way forward. Despite how tired he was; he knew he had to move.

That was the riskiest part of his gamble. No matter where he went, vanishing into thin air would nearly sap him from his energy completely. And now, he found himself alone in subzero temperatures. He needed shelter or something. Anything to protect him from the winter’s elements.

It would have been easier if he had envisioned somewhere safer. But his own place wasn’t exactly a safe place to hide when an entire town wanted you dead. He would have opted to go to Erwin’s but they never really went there. He couldn’t picture it in his head. He wouldn’t wanna put that danger on Erwin anyway. It would be better if he just stayed away from him anyway. The place that came to mind was a small area near the edge of the woods. It was close to town and an area where Levi had gathered herbs. It was the best place he could think of.

A chill shivered up his spine. If he didn’t get out of this weather, he wouldn’t have to worry about the townspeople finding him.

Levi continued to squirm through the snow. He managed to pull himself up on the roots of a pine, and then he let his body sag. Levi laid there panting. This wasn’t going to work.

_I need help. I need-_

Twigs snapped under crunching snow. It was heavy. Too heavy for an animal. Adrenaline spiked through him. His hearing honed in on the sound as something approached him.

Suddenly, someone was reaching for him. Slender hands held his shoulders, and Levi reacted blindly. He swung an arm at his assailant. The person jerked back with an effeminate gasp. It was a sound that made Levi pause. Even though he was tired and delirious, he knew that sound.

For a moment, everything was still. Levi squinted up at the person standing above him. Through blurred vision, he caught the familiar gleam of orange hair and concerned doe eyes.

Petra. It was Petra.

Levi blinked up at her. He half expected her to disappear and be nothing but a figment of delirium. But she wasn’t, and she didn’t. She was here on the ground with him. Her arm on him tethered him to this reality.

Levi must have been on the ground longer than he thought for her to have found him.

“It’s okay.” She hushed.

Levi tried to form words but no the sound didn’t come. His world started to spin again and Petra left his field of view.

“Sir!” She cried, but her voice rang out as an echo. Bouncing off walls that weren’t there. “Mr. Ackerman!!! Stay with me!”

He couldn’t even if he wanted too. Grey eyes slid shut. His body became dead weight in Petra’s arms. His thoughts receded, but he couldn’t shake the feeling, that this had happened once before.

* * *

_***Past*** _

He walked through a frozen field. An ocean of white stretched out endlessly before him. Levi panted little clouds of breath as he pushed his legs through the snow. It crunched beneath his feet. Each breath was a battle, burning into his lings as he rasped in and out.

It was hard to walk, his numb muscles screamed for rest, but he had to keep moving. Movement meant heat. If he stopped his feet would freeze more than they already had in his shoes damp from snow. The snow sprinkled into his shoes from the ankles. It tickled him. But he knew that it wasn’t good. It would only make him colder.

His mother’s directions repeated in his mind. She’d told him where to go.

_Move. Keep moving._

A freezing wind slammed into his tiny body, sending a chill jolting through him. When it passed, Levi stood shaking with small arms wrapped tightly around his body refusing to let go.

He was so close.

So, he pushed on. He made it a few more meters before Levi lost the feeling in his leg and fell forward. He had to reach his hands out to break his fall. He catches himself, but now his arms were buried in the snow up to his elbow. The cold bit into his skin. Levi panted out several exasperated breaths. It was getting harder to breathe.

He tried pushing himself up, but it was no good. His body wasn’t following instructions. So, he pushed forward instead, crawling through the dense blanket of snow. The more he trudged the more the snow in front of him packed together. He didn’t make it far. The snow was too heavy and his body too tired. The feeling faded from his arms, and he collapsed.

The snow clumped around him now. It melted and refroze against his burning cheeks. A bitter thought came into his mind. His mother had died by fire, and it looks like he was going to die by ice. The irony didn’t escape him.

Hope dwindled out of his small body. What was he doing anyway? Looking for someone he’d never met? Trying to find somewhere that was safe? It didn’t matter. Mother still wouldn’t be there and nowhere was ever really safe. Not for her. Not for him.

A cold breath huffed out of his body. Levi’s eyes followed the puff of white as it dissipated. His head rolled, crunching in the snow as it did. Then his dull eyes widened slightly as a shine flared inside them.

Despite everything, the snowy landscape before him looked so beautiful.

It was harsh and unforgiving, but somehow, it was one of the most beautiful things Levi has ever seen. He felt like he should cry. Maybe feel some type of regret or frustration for what the world had done to him. But the longer he watched the snowflakes float down around him, coating him in a white blanket, the less Levi felt. Everything just slowly faded away. Without even realizing it, his eyes drifted close. The white turned black.

 _Just for a bit_ , his mind hushed. _I’ll just rest here for a while._

He laid like that for a time. He doesn’t know how long. The world and all it’s beautiful cruelty left him, and Levi was far to numb to do anything about it. He was just grateful he could barely feel the cold anymore. Slowly, he eased into a dark sleep.

There was nothing for the longest time, and then there was something. Somewhere passed the darkness he heard a distant and cranky voice yelling.

_“EY!... EY Brat! You still alive?”_

Those were the last words he heard before Levi fell into the darkness. He didn’t drown though. The black wasn’t consuming him. He was floating. Drifting and alive. He was aware of that much. All of the pain and bitterness that his waking hours brought with them faded through his senses as he slept. He wanted to stay asleep forever. The darkness beckoned to him.

Most children were afraid of such things, but long ago his mother had taught him not to fear the dark. It could be an ally. A friend that shepherded them through the night. Something that kept them safe.

Levi didn’t hate the dark the night brought. Nor did he fear it. He hated the endless sleep. The one that took his mother away. But now…

Now, he felt too content to struggle.

* * *

He heard something. It was beyond the darkness. A _crackle_ and a _flume_ : the familiar noises of fire. Suddenly, his body started to gradually feel more and more heavy as his senses returned. A wave of frustration passed through him. His mother had told him not to swear but only one word entered his mind:

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck_.

The darkness receded and the sounds around him grew sharper, now holding more clarity that before. Memories flooded back as well. He remembered the white snow and collapsing from the cold.

He should be dead. He felt warmer than he had been. The cold didn’t bite his skin like it had before. Even though they felt heavy and numb, he had a sense of his hands and feet. He wiggled his fingers and toes for good measure, counting ten and ten. There was relief, but also concern. His movements were restricted.

After a few failed tries and disoriented shakes of his head, Levi slowly cracked open his eyes. He was in what looked to be a small shack. A roaring fire was burning close to him. It lit the entire room in a warm orange glow. As for his arms, he looked down to find himself swaddled in layers of quilts. He was completely cocooned.

He blinked. _What happened_?

A light breath made him still. Slowly, Levi turned his head to follow the sound of the noise. Behind him, slouched in a rocking chair, there was a man. His head lulled forward in sleep, with the rim of his hat obscuring his face. He was a grown man, but he sat in the chair awkwardly. His legs were kicked out and perched up on a table. It looked like his body was too long for the chair.

Levi studied the man. The dark fuzz of his arms and the salt of his hair. He was lanky but his muscles looked sharp. Levi could only see the outline of his face under the hat but from what he could see, the description seemed to match. Either this was a kind-hearted stranger or…

“Kenny?”

* * *

_***Present*** _

Levi’s eyes peeked open. They gradually widened as he took in the room. It was dark. There were no windows to allow any light. Aside from small cracks in ceiling that let light peek in. The walls looked to be mostly dirt and stone. The air was cool but thick. With that observation and the support beams Levi saw in the corners, he knew he was underground.

Well, it’s better than the jail cell.

He didn’t panic. Wherever he was, he was safe for now. Levi allowed his head to sink back into the pillow. He felt something itch against his face and realized someone had patched up his cut. Layers of woolen blankets were draped over him insulating heat.

Petra had been the last thing he saw before he passed out. She must have been the one who brought him here. That is, if that hadn’t all been a dream. But if that had actually happened, then this had to be Petra’s house.

He’d never been in their basement before. Hell, he didn’t even know they had one. But, there was a trap door on the corner ceiling that looked small enough to be hideable.

_That explains it._

Levi took in a deep breath, and his head plopped back onto the pillows. These past few days had been… very long. Now that the cold didn’t burn his skin, he could feel all the scrapes and bruises inflicted on him by the townspeople. Some of them had been kind to him when he first moved in. Many even hired him. How quickly the wind changed. They were fucking locusts.

Most of them were anyway. Not all. Definitely not all. Erwin wasn’t one, although Levi still wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this, but something about the look in Erwin’s eyes at the hanging told him that he still cared in spite of everything. Levi wasn’t sure what to do with that.

And Petra… Petra had been a surprise.

Erwin had told him she cared for him. But risking herself in this way was beyond some infatuation. No. Petra was a good person. She knew the risks, but just didn’t see all the complexity. If Levi knew anything about her from working near her all these months, he knew her decision had been from the heart. Not just from love but from what she felt morally obligated to do.

Levi sighed. He hopes that compassion doesn’t come back to bite her.

* * *

Hours later, the sound of wood dragging along the ceiling _screeched_ through the basement from the trapdoor. Levi jerked towards the sound, watching as the door was pulled up and booted heels _thunked_ down on the first step. As they climbed lower, Levi caught a glimpse of a bag tucked in her elbow.

Petra paused on the ladder. Big amber eyes looked down at him in surprise before turning into a small smile.

“I’m glad you’re awake now.” She said, pulling the door shut.

There was a _thump_ as she hopped off the last step.

Levi nodded and raised his bandaged arms. “Did you…?”

“Yeah, that was me.”

She walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge. The bag in her hands was placed on a side table. Petra’s eyes surveyed Levi’s face, and she reached out a hand.

“Does that still…?” Levi winced as her hand grazed his check. Petra's hand fell. “Hurt.” She sighed.

She opened up her bag revealing gauze all wrapped up into a ball as well as antiseptic and a curved needle with string. Levi stared at the needle in distain. He knew exactly what she here to do. Petra read him quick.

“Luckily for you, I don’t think this will need any stitches.” Perta moved from his face to his shoulder gently lifting the gauze there. “This gash on your shoulder might though.”

Levi wanted to groan, but he bit his tongue. Well, the shoulder was better than the face at least. Even if it was shit. She cleaned the wound on his face and changed the bandage before moving to his shoulder.

“This is going to hurt.” Remorse was heavy in Petra’s voice.

Levi gave her a curt nod and didn’t bother to look at what Petra was doing. He didn’t want to see. It hurt like a bitch. His skin screamed as she sewed him back together at an agonizing pace and Levi gritted his teeth the whole what through. Eventually, she was done. It really hadn’t taken long at all.

Levi let out a gasp of relief.

Petra cleaned the area before wrapping it again. Then she paused. Her hands hesitated over where she needed to wrap the wound.

“What.” Levi asked flatly.

“I’m um.” Petra looked away and in a meek voice said, “I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.”

Levi didn’t hesitate. He had to shimmy a little with his injuries, but he did as she asked.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me work before.” Levi mumbled as he slipped his shirt over his head.

“That’s different and you know it.”

“Not really.” Levi said looking at his bandages. He had them all over his body where is injuries were. “I mean, it’s not like you put these on me without taking off my cloths anyway.”

Petra only blushed harder as she tried to ignore his comment. Now, she was refusing to look him in the eyes. It might have been amusing, but Levi was too tired. He sat up and stared into his lap as Petra worked. Minutes passed and their silence lingered. It wasn’t heavy. Petra’s hesitation melted away as she focused on the task at hand, and Levi just breathed, trying to relax with all of these aches nipping at his body.

Her cold hand grazed his lower back suddenly.

“AH!” Levi gasped recoiling away.

“Sorry.”

She continued trying to move more cautiously, but Levi squirmed again. And Again.

 There was an amused hum. “You’re pretty ticklish.”

“Your hands are fucking freezing.” Levi defended. There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice that he hoped Petra hadn’t heard.

She nodded with a small smile playing at her lips. “Yes, but you didn’t do this when I was patching your shoulder.”

Levi let out a disgruntled sigh which only seemed to amuse her more as her smile widened into a soft laugh.

She finished not long after that and helped tuck Levi’s shirt back over his head. Levi watch her as she began packing up her supplied. She murmured to herself as she went. Saying things like ‘here’, ‘you go over there’, And something about needing more gauze.

“Petra.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you doing this?” Levi asked.

She looked a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you helping me?”

She blinked. It was like his words didn’t make any sense. After a moment of being watched by those innocent eyes of hers, she said something that Levi had not been expecting to hear. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

Levi didn’t ask more after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra is such an angel, and I love her <3
> 
> I established that Levi's mother was killed in a burning, so I wanted to explore what would have happened to him afterward. Where did he go? How did he survive? I started getting idea's for Levi's childhood in this AU, and I wanted to write Kenny so badly. But it's so hard to write for him because Kenny is truly a chaotic Evil character and sometimes he does good things, but he's also really self serving, but then sometimes he tried to do good, but then he's a psychotic murderer, so idk. There'll be more of him next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: Hey everyone. I posted this on tumblr but forgot to do it on here. This story in on a bit of a hiatus due to the tablet it was writing the story on sucking, but i'm not abandoning it. More to come soon.


End file.
